Take Two
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Elizabeth owns a bookstore in Portland, Maine. Jack runs a security company from home. Both have lost a spouse and both are raising a little boy but their economic situations are vastly different. How will they meet and what happens when they do?
1. Chapter 1

PORTLAND, MAINE…BOOKS N' BEANS 

Elizabeth Campbell, formerly Thatcher, flipped the open sign over on the door of her book store and coffee shop and then turned the lock. Another day done.  
"Brennan, baby it's time to go home," she called into the office where her five year old son was playing. 

"Kay, Mom." Brennan put his giant Legos away in the box by her desk and grabbed his backpack from the floor. "I'm hungry!" 

"You are? What should we have?" she asked as they walked toward the front of the store. 

"Mac and cheese! Scooby doo mac and cheese, please. And hot dogs cut up in there. So good." 

She ruffled his straight blonde hair he got from his father and chuckled. "I think that's doable." 

It was cheap and easy to make, even for a mediocre cook like Elizabeth. Right now, cheap and easy was what she needed and she didn't need to be a gourmet chef for a small child. 

Starting a new business, working long days, all the while being a single mom… it was tiring to say the least but also, expensive, overwhelming, lonely, and a host of other adjectives. 

They walked out the door and down the sidewalk a block before opening the door to go up to their upstairs apartment. She had been so fortunate to find the place and the rent was reasonable for the city. She didn't need a car so that saved money. She took him to school on the public bus and packed lunches for them every day. She bought seemingly truckloads of Brennan's precious Scooby doo mac and cheese and kept the turkey dog company in business. 

"Mom, can I call Gran?" 

"Sure, baby. You do that while I make dinner, ok?" She handed him her cell, knowing he could use it probably better than she could and walked into the kitchen to boil water and then into her bedroom to change clothes. 

"Moooommmm!" Brennan called from the other room. 

"Brennan, please remember not to yell. Our neighbors will get mad." 

"Gran wants you," he said, holding up her phone. 

"Hi, Mom." She tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder so she had both hands free to cook dinner. "No, Mom. I am not seeing anyone." She poured the little cartoon shapes into the boiling water and put the Turkey dogs into the other pot while listening to her mother chatter about her dating life, or nonexistent one. "Yes, I know that Brennan is, but I'm not ready. It's only been a year since Tyler and I can't just forget. Let's talk about something else, ok?"

Elizabeth leaned on the counter and gazed at the picture on the refrigerator. It had been taken about a year before, on a family outing to the zoo. Two days later, their life changed forever. 

"One minute, Mom. Bren, you know you are not allowed to watch that. It's too violent." 

"But, Mom! Sawyer's dad lets him watch it." 

"I'm not Sawyer's dad and you aren't going to watch it. You know the rules."

Brennan turned off the tv and pouted, crossing his arms. 

"Mom, I need to go. Dinner time and then Brennan needs a bath before bed." 

"Aww man," he said quietly, making her smile. 

"Bren, say bye to Gran." 

"Bye, Gran." 

…. 

IN THE SUBURBS, JUST OUTSIDE THE CITY

"Dad, can I have Brennan over to spend the night?" 

"Brennan?" 

"Yeah! He's my best friend." 

"Well, I need to meet his parents first before we can have him over." 

"Why?" 

"For the same reason I wouldn't let you go to someone's house if I didn't know their parents. Its safer." 

"Why?" 

"Because it is." Jack sighed and shook his head. The kid loved that one word question. "Time to eat, bud." 

Sawyer climbed up on his chair and sat on his knees. "I'll pray, Dad." 

"Ok." Jack watched his little guy, just five years old, fold his hands and shut his eyes. He had so much faith that one day God was going to bring him a Mommy and she would stay forever and not get sick. So, every night at dinner, he thanked God for the food on the table and then asked him for a Mommy. 

Jack tried not to let it affect him, but it did. Katie had been gone for two years and Sawyer didn't really remember her. He knew what she looked like because he had a picture of them on his nightstand but he didn't really know much else about her. 

He asked questions and Jack answered honestly but those questions were becoming few and far between. 

"Amen!" Sawyer said, a smile on his face. "I think it's going to work this time, Dad." 

"I hope so, bud." Jack did hope so. He was lonely. He had dated a couple girls briefly in the last year but nothing serious. There had been Faith, the cute, kind nurse they had met at the hospital when the very allergic Sawyer had been stung by a bee. Then, after her had been sweet, adorable Clara from the grocery store, but there had been no spark. Not like there had been with Katie. He had fallen for her right away and they had married within six months of their first date. Then a year later, she had gotten pregnant with Sawyer. She was such a great mother. 

When she died suddenly of a blood clot that had traveled to her heart, needless to say, the two boys in her life were lost. 

"So can I have Brennan over?" 

"Maybe tomorrow we can call his parents and set up a time to meet." 

"Ok, Dad." 

…. 

The next morning, Jack found the parents list for Sawyer's class and looked for his name. There it was, Brennan Campbell. Next to it, in the column marked parent, Elizabeth Campbell. He dialed her number but it went to voicemail. 

She had a nice voice. "Hi, this is Elizabeth Campbell of Books N' Beans. I'm either helping a customer or chasing my five year old around the store. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a blessed day." 

"Hi, Elizabeth. My name is Jack Thornton. My son Sawyer and your son are in the same class. Sawyer would like to have Brennan over sometime but before, I was hoping I could meet with you and your husband so all parties are comfortable and the boys can hang out." He gave her his number and hung up.

"Ok, I left Brennan's mom a message, Sawyer. Now we just need to wait." 

"Ok, Dad." Jack went up to Sawyer and knelt down to tuck in his shirt. 

"There you go. Let's get you to school." 

They walked to the door, Jack pausing to set the alarm, and then they headed out into the garage to get in their SUV. Jack turned in the driver's seat a moment later to make sure Sawyer was secure in his booster seat and then backed out into the cool October sunshine. 

…. 

Jack didn't hear from Mrs. Campbell for the next week so one day he drove downtown to the book shop she mentioned in her voicemail. 

He walked in the door of Books N' Beans and immediately was hit with the amazing smell of freshly brewed coffee. The place was small but well stocked, it appeared. There was a small sitting area for children complete with brightly colored beanbag chairs and adult chairs spread throughout with small tables next to them to allow you to set down your coffee. 

The sign next to the coffee station, which was do-it-yourself style with three Keurig machines and a dozen types of creamer, said "Buy two books get a cup of coffee for free!" 

"May I help you?" 

Jack turned and his breath caught in his chest. "Um…yes. I am looking for…" What was wrong with him? Putting together coherent sentences wasn't normally an issue but this woman did something to his insides turning them to goo, including his brain. 

"A book?" she guessed. 

"Um..sure." ***Snap out of it, Thornton! *** 

"Ok, for an adult, maybe your wife?" 

Was she fishing? Did she really just want to know if he had a wife? ***Get over yourself. She's just doing her job. *** 

"My wife passed away a few years back. This is for my son." 

"Ok. I'm so sorry about your wife, Mr….?" 

"Thornton. Jack Thornton. Thank you. It was sudden but we're making it." 

"How old is your son?" 

"Five." 

She motioned with her finger toward the section with children's books. "Here you go. This book is my son's favorite." She pulled out a book off the shelf. "Its actually a classic but he asks me to read it all the time." 

"Where the Wild Things Are." 

"They actually made a movie about it. I haven't let him watch it yet, maybe in a couple years, but I'm sure he will love it too." 

"I'll try it. I bet my son will enjoy it." 

"Great. Well, take a look around, and maybe grab some coffee if you'd like. If you get your son another book, or buy one for yourself, you get that coffee for free." She waved as she walked away, her wedding ring catching the light. 

***Nope, not fishing. She's married. Moving on! *** 

By the time he left, he had purchased the latest David Baldacci book for himself and the Wild Things book for Sawyer and nabbed himself a cup of Folgers finest. He walked in his door at home and realized he had never actually talked to her about having her son over. Even worse, he wasn't one hundred percent positive that she was even Mrs. Campbell. ***Way to go, Thornton. *** 

His phone buzzed. "Flynn! Whatcha got?" 

Jack owned half of T & C Security with his good friend and business partner Lee Coulter. Jesse Flynn was his head security officer, currently in charge of one of the largest office buildings in Portland. 

"Sir, I think we may have a problem. We have a camera in the east side of the building not recording anything. Can you take a look?" 

Jack ran in his office, opened up his laptop and quickly logged in to his network. Thankfully, it appeared it had only been happening for the last few minutes and it didn't appear anyone had tapped into his system. He had a very good IT team keeping tabs and they hadn't contacted him with any issues. "Flynn, check to see if there are any loose cables going in and out of the server box." 

"I did that, sir. All is secure." 

"Ok. Well, I'll send Avery out to take a closer look. We may just need a new camera." 

"Ok, I'll let you know what Avery finds." 

"Thanks, Flynn." Jack called Avery and assigned him to the Pollet office building and then made himself a sandwich for lunch. 

…. 

Elizabeth looked up a few hours later as her sister Viola walked in with Brennan. "Hey, Vi." She gave her sister a hug and then kissed the top of Brennan's head. "Hi, baby. How was school?" 

"Good. Sawyer said his dad called you but you never called him back." 

"Why did his dad call me?" 

"So I can spend the night at his house. Can you call him, Ma? Please? I want to go over there." 

Elizabeth was notoriously bad at remembering to check her voicemails. She pushed the icon and listened. Jack Thornton. The adorable man from earlier? Why hadn't he said anything about leaving her a message? "I'll call him after we close, Bren." 

"Thanks!" 

She watched as he ran over to the kids area and started coloring. 

Vi sipped a cup of coffee as she leaned against the counter. "So…" 

"So?" Elizabeth unpacked a supply order for the coffee station and put them in the cupboard behind the cupboard. 

"Sawyer's dad…is he cute?" 

"What? What do you mean?" How did Vi possibly know that she had met him? 

"I saw the look you got on your face when you listened to his voicemail. Is he cute?" 

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and tried not to turn red, but to no avail. She was pretty sure her head could be mistaken for a tomato with hair at this point. 

"Wow, incredibly cute?" 

"He's….yeah. Vi, his eyes are hypnotizing. They are like this deep green color and he has the longest eyelashes." 

"Nice." 

"Vi, I feel guilty. It's only been a year. I miss Tyler so much sometimes and I know Brennan does." 

"You're just attracted to him. You're not marrying the guy tomorrow." Elizabeth looked down at her left hand, her gold band catching the overhead lights. "Beth, Ty would want you to be happy again." 

She wiped a tear from her cheek and plastered on a smile when a customer walked in. "Welcome!" 

The rest of the afternoon went fast and then it was time to close. She was glad the next day was Saturday. She was open from nine until one and then closed on Sunday. 

"Bren? Let's go home." 

"Did you call Sawyer's dad?" 

"I'll do it when I get home." 

"But…nevermind." He grabbed his backpack and sighed. He had a feeling she would forget. 

"I won't forget, Bren." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." How could she deny the boy a chance to be with his friend? She could use a friend herself. Being a widow from out of town made making friends difficult sometimes. She was glad Vi and her husband lived in town. She at least had them. 

As soon as she started making grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, she put the phone on speaker and dialed his number. 

"Thornton here," he answered after a ring. 

"Hi, Jack? This is Elizabeth Campbell. My son Brennan and your son are friends in school." 

"Yes. How are you, Mrs. Campbell?" 

"Please, call me Elizabeth. I'm fine. I just wanted to apologize for not returning your phone call. I'm not the best at listening to voicemails." 

"That's ok. I stopped by your shop today." 

"Yes, why didn't you say something about leaving a message?" 

"Um…well, I sort of got distracted." ***By your beautiful eyes and amazing smile. Stop, man. She's married.*** "Listen, our boys would love to get together. Maybe tomorrow night? I can coordinate with your husband if you'd like, but I'd like that to happen for them." 

"My husband?" 

"Yes. I noticed you had a ring on. It's none of my business honestly, but…" 

"My husband passed away a year ago. So you'll need to coordinate it with me." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He knew the first year was the hardest. 

"Thanks. So, tomorrow night is too soon. I don't want you to take offense but I don't know you. I'd like us to get to know each other a bit more before playdates or sleepovers are scheduled." 

"I totally understand. Why don't we meet at Lincoln Park? We can talk while the boys play." 

"Sounds good. The book store closes at one, so how about two?" 

"Ok, I'll bring lunch. There's a great deli near there." 

"Alright, see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth found herself getting increasingly nervous, the closer it got to two o'clock. "This is crazy," she muttered to herself. She was meeting him for Brennan's sake, not her own. This wasn't a date, but for some reason, she was standing in her bathroom and straightening her hair and putting on mascara. She actually hadn't worn mascara in a year so she may be risking an eye infection if she put it on but she did it anyway. 

"Mom," Brennan said from the doorway. "Is it time yet?" 

"Not yet, baby. We will leave in about ten minutes, ok?" 

Then she spritzed some perfume in the air and walked through it. Then she went in to her room and changed her shirt yet again. Then her shoes clashed so she kicked them off and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. 

She decided against a purse, slipping her ID and some cash in her front pocket along with her apartment key. 

"Ok, Bren. Let's go." 

"Yay! You look pretty, Mom." 

"Thank you, sweet boy." 

She looked down at her soft, pale pink sweater. It had been a favorite of Tyler's. He had always told her it made her eyes even more blue. "Maybe I should change." 

"No, Mom. Come on. We will be late!" Brennan took her hand and pulled it, yanking her to the door. 

… 

They walked the five blocks or so to the park. "There's Sawyer! Come on, Mom, hurry." He pulled her along by her fingers toward the playground. 

Elizabeth walked up to the bench where Jack was sitting and smiled as Brennan and Sawyer ran off at top speed. "Jack?" 

"Mrs…I mean, Elizabeth. Please, have a seat." 

She sat down about six inches from him. Close enough but not too close. "It's a nice day for October." It was about 50 degrees and sunny, the light shining off the trees which were rich colors of red and orange and brown. "Its so beautiful." 

"My favorite time of year," Jack told her. 

"Mine too." 

"Look, I know I should have said something about leaving you a message when I stopped in to see you at the store but, honestly, once I met you, I completely forgot my brain." 

"I noticed you were having trouble speaking," she said with a laugh. "Wait…you stopped in to see me? I thought you needed a book for your son." 

"I hadn't heard from you in a week and Sawyer was bugging me every chance he had to ask you if Brennan could come over. So on my break from work, I came to see you." 

"So the book…." 

"Was me completely flustered and forgetting what I was doing there." 

She studied his profile as he watched the boys play. Good grief, he was so handsome and those eyelashes. He turned and looked back at her. 

She nervously played with the wedding ring she was having trouble taking off.

"Um…I was thinking maybe it's ok for Brennan to sleep over and maybe sometime Sawyer could come to our place too. But…I'm not ready for us, you and me, to have a relationship. I would like to be your friend though." 

"Ok." He glanced at her hands, spinning the ring around and around. "Can I ask you something? Friend to friend." 

"Ok." 

"You said it's been a year. What was his name?" 

Her eyes filled with tears. "Tyler." 

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make you sad. I just want to get to know you." 

She shook her head. "Its ok. What was your wife's name?" 

"Katie," he said with a smile. It appeared his sadness had been replaced by pleasant memories. That's what she wanted for herself. "She was a great mother." 

"How long has it been?" 

"Two years, two months, seventeen days." 

Okay, so maybe not all pleasant memories. He probably knew down to the second. "How are you doing?" 

"With her being gone?" 

"Yeah. Personally, I'm struggling without Tyler. Life is so hard sometimes." 

"The first year was hard. Sawyer was three and he cried for her every night. So did I. He slept with me during that time and maybe that was a good thing for both of us. I missed Katie sleeping beside me." 

"And now?" 

"I'm used to her not being there but the bed feels too big without someone to share it with." 

"I know what you mean." 

"How long have you lived here in Portland, Elizabeth?" 

"We moved about two months after the accident." 

"Accident?" 

"Yeah. Tyler was a motorcycle guy. He drove them most of the year until it snowed and then he switched to his truck. Anyway, it was raining that night…" She shook her head and fought her tears. "I told him not to drive his bike in the rain. I don't know how many times we fought about it. He always told me, "Beth, I know what I'm doing. I'm careful. You don't need to worry." That night it was raining, a deer jumped out in front of him and he crashed. He was killed instantly." 

Jack put his hand over hers and squeezed. 

"Mom?" Brennan and Sawyer ran over. "Mom? Why are you crying?" Brennan looked at Jack, trying to figure out if he could trust him. 

"I'm fine, sweetie. Do you guys want some food?" 

"Yeah, we're hungry." She pulled hand sanitizer from her purse and squirted some in both boys hands. 

She held it out for Jack. He turned his hand over and smiled as she gave him some. She was a good mom. 

After all of their hands were clean, Jack opened the bag from Hickam's Deli. "I wasn't sure what you and Brennan like. Are you allergic to anything, bud?" 

"Nope. Wait, am I, Mom?" 

"No, not as far as we know." 

Jack pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches for the boys and a small bag of chips for each. They sat down on the grass a few feet away. "For us, would you like roast beef and provolone on sourdough or Turkey and Swiss on Rye?" 

"Beef, please." 

He handed her a bag of chips and a bottle of water. "Boys, come back here for a moment. We need to pray." 

"I'll do it!" Sawyer offered. 

Jack hoped he wouldn't say anything about God bringing him a Mommy.

"Dear, God. Thank you for another day. Thank you for our lunch and for my best friend, Brennan. Thank you for bringing Dad a friend too. Mrs. Campbell is real nice. She would be a good mom. Bring me someone just like her, please. Through Jesus name, Amen!" The boys ran back over to their food and sat down. 

Jack fought not to roll his eyes. He stole a look at Elizabeth as she unwrapped her sandwich. "Sorry about that. He prays for a mom everyday." 

"Its very sweet. It shows that he has faith, even for a little boy that's wonderful. It also shows that you are doing something right, teaching him about God. You're a good dad." 

"Thank you. That means a lot." 

"So what do you do? Where do you work, I mean?" 

…. 

About an hour later, the boys were ready to go. "Can I spend the night tonight, Mom?" 

"Bren, Mr. Thornton might have other plans tonight. We have to wait until he invites you." 

"Its ok. I don't have plans. We would love to have Brennan over." 

"See, Mom." 

"I see." 

"I can give you our address. You can stop by anytime tonight." 

"I'll need to check the bus schedule." 

The bus? She probably didn't need a car if she and Brennan lived in town since her store was there. "If you'd like, I can come pick him up." 

"That's ok. Where do you live?" 

After telling her the address, she realized a bus ride would take close to an hour one way. She was pretty sure the nearest stop to his house was too far to walk.

"Elizabeth, I don't mind picking him up and bringing him back after church tomorrow." 

There was another thing. She felt like a terrible mom. They had been to church a few times but certainly not every week and his suit didn't fit. Jack could see the wheels turning in her head. 

"There's no dress code. He can wear jeans and a t-shirt if he wants. Would you like to come too? To church?" 

"No, thank you. Since you'll have Brennan, I'll probably do paperwork at the store. I'm way behind. Could you bring him there after church?" 

"Sure." 

"Ok, Brennan. You can spend the night." 

"Yay! Thanks, Mom. You're the best." If only she felt the same. At this point, inadequate was the best term. 

"Where do you live?" Jack asked her. 

"About a block from my store." 

"That's a long walk from here. I'll drive us over there." 

"Its good exercise. I don't mind walking." 

"Elizabeth, if you walk and I drive, I'll beat you to your own house. Please, humor me." 

"I don't have a booster seat for him," she told him. 

"In my car, there's a built in one. Just fold down part of the seat." He smiled, flashing his amazing dimples. "Out of those straws you were grasping at, Elizabeth?" 

She elbowed his rib. "Shush. Fine, you can drive." 

The drive took about fifteen with the traffic. Fortunately, there was an empty parking spot in front of her building. "We will be down in a few minutes," she told Jack. 

She was happy to get away for a moment. His business must be doing extremely well for him to afford that car. A Land Rover? Good grief. It just helped cement the decision that friends was all they would ever be. They were from two different worlds. Hers was a two bedroom apartment in Portland with no car. Hers was fighting to make ends meet while trying to raise her son alone. Hers wasn't a Land Rover and house in the suburbs. 

She put Brennan's toothpaste and toothbrush in a baggie and then grabbed his hair brush from the sink. 

"I'm done!" he announced popping into the bathroom. 

"You have underwear?" 

"Yes." 

"And your good jeans and polo shirt?" 

"Yes." 

"And your PJs?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok then. Here you go." She handed him his baggie and brush. He put them in his backpack. This was the first time he had ever spent the night at a friends house and it was hard to let him go. He was growing up so fast. 

When they got to the car, she knelt down and looked him in the eye. "I love you, Bren. Please obey Mr. Thornton." 

"I will, Mom. I love you too." He hugged her and then climbed in the back seat and buckled himself in. 

Elizabeth looked in the car window at Jack. "See you tomorrow?" 

"Yes, around noon, ok?" 

"Yeah." She pulled her cell from her pocket when it buzzed. 

"I texted you. You can text me or call me anytime." 

"Thank you." 

….. 

Elizabeth tried to ignore her nagging loneliness. She even splurged and ordered Mexican takeout, something she never did. 

She tried to read a book but she couldn't get into it. She took a shower and painted her toenails. She cleaned the apartment. When she crawled into bed at eight o'clock, she burst into tears. She missed Brennan. She missed Tyler. She missed friends from back home. Maybe this had been a mistake moving to Portland. 

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand. It was Jack. 

"R u doing ok?" 

"Sure," she lied. 

"Missing Brennan?" 

How could he know? Was he that intuitive? "Yes. He's never been a friend's house overnight b4." 

A moment later her phone rang. "Hi, Mom!" 

"Brennan? Hi, baby." Her eyes teared up again. Stupid tears. 

"Are you crying? Mom, please don't be sad." 

"I'm sorry. I'm ok. Are you having fun?" 

"Yeah! Sawyer has an awesome room and he has a PlayStation! We are playing Mario Kart but I'm not very good." 

"Practice makes perfect, sweetie." 

"Yeah. That's what Mr. Thornton said." 

"Well, you better go finish your game so you can go to bed." 

"Ok. I love you." 

"Love you too, Bren. Sweet dreams, love." 

"Sweet dreams." 

She heard Jack tell the boys they could play for ten more minutes and then it was time for bed. "Elizabeth?" 

"Yeah. I'm here. Thank you for having him call." 

"Of course. I thought it might help." 

"It did." She didn't understand how this man hadn't been snatched up yet. 

"I'll let you go. Enjoy the rest of your night." 

"You too, Jack." 

…. 

The next morning she almost got dressed and took herself to church. There was a small one only one bus stop down. Then she chickened out. She didn't want to go alone. It had been something she and Tyler had done together with Brennan. With him gone, she hadn't been able to do it. 

She stepped out of the house at seven and walked down to the store and unlocked the door. Then she locked it behind herself and headed straight for the Keurig. Folgers was her coffee of choice. Her parents had always made it in the mornings when she was growing up. So the smell of the brew brought back memories. 

She added caramel creamer and headed into her office. She saw the pile of papers in her inbox and groaned. Some were bills that needed to be paid. Her coffee supplier, her book supplier, etc. She was grateful she had enough to cover those and to pay herself just enough to cover rent and food. 

Paying bills was her least favorite activity but a necessity. After doing that, she went out in the store and straightened up the kids areas. Then she got out her cleaning supplies and disinfected all surfaces, ran vinegar through all the coffee machines and slipped a book back into its rightful place. 

It was noon before she knew it and she heard a knock on the door. 

She waved at the three handsome boys at the door. 

"Mom!" 

They all stepped in and Brennan threw himself at her waist. "Hi, baby. I missed you so much." She kissed the top of his head. "Did you have fun?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Good." She looked up, her eyes meeting Jack's gorgeous green depths. "Thank you for having him. And taking him to church." 

"Of course. Maybe sometime you can come too." 

"Maybe." She walked over and ran another cup of water through the Keurigs to make sure all the vinegar was out of them. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" 

The boys were playing in the children's area. "I have time for a cup. We're expected at my parents for dinner but I have a bit." 

"Where do they live?" 

"On East End Beach. Not too far." 

"Do you see them often?" She handed him a mug and picked up hers, tossing the used k-cups into the trash. 

"Most every Sunday." She nodded. "What about your parents? Where do they live?" 

"My mom. She lives in New Haven." 

"Connecticut?" 

"Very good," she teased with a smile. "Somebody knows his geography." 

"I try." He sat down at the nearby table and gestured to a seat. This woman intrigued him. Something about her touched his heart and he wanted to know everything. "So is that where you're from?" 

"Yeah. Born and raised." 

"Why did you move here?" 

"My sister lives here. I needed to get away from New Haven. Everything I saw, everywhere I turned, something reminded me of Tyler. It got to be too much. So I told my mom I was moving here." 

"I'm guessing she didn't like that too much." 

"No. My younger sister Julie lives in San Francisco and my older sister Viola lives here. I figured she should be happy I'm not thousands of miles away." She sipped her coffee a few more minutes before speaking again. "Do you have any siblings, Jack?" 

"A brother, Tom." 

"Older or younger?" 

"Younger. He lives about a mile from my parents." 

They chatted for a few more minutes before Jack stood. "Thanks for the coffee. We should be going." He put his mug on the counter and turned. "Sawyer? Time to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house." 

Sawyer said goodbye to Brennan and then walked over to Elizabeth. "Bye, Mrs. Campbell. Thank you for letting Brennan come over to my house." 

"You're welcome, Sawyer, maybe next time you can come to our house." 

"Ok." 

Jack waved at Brennan. "Bye, bud. Thanks for coming over." 

"Thank you, Mr. Thornton." 

"Bye, Elizabeth," he said with a wink. "See both of you soon." 

She hoped so. She liked having a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth muddled through Monday morning. It was the same old things, which really wasn't bad. Just predictable. 

Around ten o'clock the store was empty so she logged into her email to see if her sister Julie had responded from the previous week. 

She looked up as the bell above the door jingled. "Good morning, Elizabeth." 

"Jack," she greeted, a smile gracing her lips. "What brings you by? Need a book for Sawyer?" 

"Very funny. Actually Brennan left a sock." 

Jack held out a small white sock that she could tell was Brennan's. "Thank you."

He made himself a cup of coffee and handed her $1.50. "Slow morning?" 

"Its typical. Around eleven we have a group of moms that bring their kids in for story time. They rent the area over there weekly from me." 

"That's a good idea. You should have a book club twice a month. One for suspense or mystery, which I would totally come to, by the way, and one for romance, or other types of books. They could buy the book for the month from you. Help supplement your sales." 

"Ah yes, David Baldacci. That explains that." 

"Are you busy next Friday night?" he blurted. 

"No, why?" 

"Sawyer has been bugging me to make spaghetti and meatballs. I figured you and Brennan might want to join us." That made her mouth water. 

"How would I get there and home?" 

"I would take you." 

"Jack, it's way out of your way." 

"Its worth it to make the boys happy, in my opinion." Actually he would get to see her again so it was good for him too. 

She didn't want to be dependent on anyone, let alone a guy she was just getting to know. "Can I think about it?" 

"Of course." He finished his coffee and threw the cup in the trash. "See you soon?" 

She nodded and watched him walk out the door leaving her alone once more with her thoughts. Her thoughts were very vocal. One thought yelled at her to text him immediately and say yes. The other said, what are you afraid of? He's a good guy. A third said to steer clear because its exactly what her mother wanted. She had been pestering her to start dating for a few months. She groaned out loud, grateful the eleven o'clock group hadn't come yet. 

Did the fact she was even considering going to his home for dinner mean she was more ready to start dating than she thought? She looked at her wedding band and slid it off her finger, wiggling her fingers open and shut. That would take getting used to for sure. 

The door jingled and she pushed her thoughts aside. "Good morning, everyone. Who's ready for a snack?" 

She was rewarded with a chorus of "Me Me" and "Yay!" That made her happy. 

…. 

That night, she sat in bed, staring at her phone. She picked it up three times, typed out a text to Jack, and then erased it before sending it. 

Finally, she got up her nerve. It was just dinner. He didn't say it was a date, so it wasn't. 

"I'll bring the garlic bread," she texted and hit send before she chickened out. 

"Great! Pick u up 5?" 

"Can we say 5:30?" 

"Absolutely." 

Jack came in for a cup of coffee every day for the rest of the week. He only stayed long enough to drink it but it was enough for them to build up their friendship. Enough for her to really look forward to going to his house. Enough for her to develop a good sized crush on him. 

At five o'clock on Friday, she led Brennan out the door of the store immediately after locking it and rushed to their apartment. She ran up the stairs, giving her phone to Brennan to call Gran, and jumped in the shower. 

At 5:25, she grabbed a plastic grocery bag and loaded it with garlic powder, butter, and two French baguettes she bought for dinner. 

"I see them, Mom. Let's go." 

"Do I look ok?" She really needed a girlfriend to ask for fashion opinions, not her five year old son. 

"Yeah. You look so pretty." He was good for her self-esteem. 

"Mmm, I love you, baby." She kissed both of his cheeks and handed him the bag of bread to carry. 

Jack hopped out and opened the SUV door for Brennan to climb in and then for Elizabeth. "How was your day?" 

"Fine. Nothing much changed since ten o'clock this morning when you left." 

He laughed, closed both doors, and walked around the front to get in the driver's seat. 

Elizabeth looked in the back. "Jack, please don't tell me you bought Brennan a booster seat." 

"Ok," he said with a shrug. 

"Jack, how much did it cost?" 

"Hmm. I must have forgotten." 

"Please don't buy him things he doesn't need." 

"He does, though. The fold down booster was too small for him. As much as those two like each other, I'm guessing Bren will be in this car almost as often as Sawyer." 

She looked out her side window. Now she felt like she owed him. She made a mental note to google how much they cost when she got home later. "I know what you're thinking, but I won't take your money." 

"How could you possibly….?" 

"I'm getting to know you. I know that it bothers you when people offer to help you or do things for you, but this is a necessity. You and I both want him safe." He squeezed her hand and then let go. 

"Can you please ask me first next time?" 

"Yes. I promise." 

"Thank you." 

…. 

When Jack pulled into his driveway, he could feel the tension in the car grow thicker. He glanced at his beautiful passenger. Her eyes grew big for a second. Then she cleared her throat and tried to pretend she felt nothing. 

He knew that his home wasn't massive but at the same time, it was in a high end subdivision so it was obvious that whoever lived there, did well for themselves. Heck, his Land Rover said that. He pushed the button in his ceiling console that opened the two car garage door. 

"Isn't this house awesome, Mom?" Brennan said excitedly. 

"Its very nice." 

He closed the garage door, turned off the engine, and unlocked their doors.

She took the initiative to open her own and Brennan's doors and grabbed the bread bag from the back seat. 

As Jack walked in, he turned off his security alarm and reset it once they were all inside. 

She was in way over her head here. Why had she even thought this could be considered a date? He was so far out of her league. 

The boys ran into the living room and turned on the large screen TV.

Jack looked at her closely. She looked very uncomfortable. "Elizabeth? Are you ok?" 

"What do you mean?" She put the bag on the counter and forced back her tears. 

"I noticed a change in you once we pulled in the driveway. Is this making you uneasy?" 

She hesitated. Should she be completely honest with him? Tell him that this wasn't who she was? 

"You can tell me. I won't take offense." 

"I thought maybe tonight was….I mean I think I want to…this…what is this, Jack? You and me tonight?" 

He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and hold her close. The woman needed affection like he needed air. "When I asked you on Monday to come, I was thinking it was just two friends having dinner with their boys. Now, if I'm being completely honest, it has become more of a date in my mind." 

"Jack, I live in a rundown two bedroom apartment in the city. I have to stretch my money every month to make sure Brennan has food and we can make rent. I don't have a car and honestly I couldn't afford one if I did. I pray every day that somehow things will change for us, but it feels selfish. We are making it, even though it's hard. Other people don't even have a roof over their heads or food in their belly." 

"So, when we pulled in to my driveway, you thought…?" 

"That I'm in way over my head. How could I even entertain a tiny bit of hope that we could work?" She shook her head. "Where's your bathroom?" 

"The closest is just down the hall. Second door on the left." 

She rushed away and he started dinner. He second-guessed asking her over for dinner now. He was proud of what he had accomplished but to her, she felt inadequate. He certainly didn't see her that way. She was strong and independent and a great mom. She was smart and even had her own business. 

She walked back in the kitchen, her eyes, slightly pink but she had a smile on her face. "Can you show me where you have a sheet pan and a bowl and knife, please?" 

"Sure." His hands had raw meat stuck to them so he couldn't get them for her. He pointed toward the drawer with his elbow. "Silverware is in there." Then he used his foot to indicate where the pans were. The bowls are in the cupboard in front of me." 

He stepped slightly to the side so she could open the cupboard. She reached over, her flowery scent filling his senses. "You smell so good," he said quietly. 

She paused, her eyes meeting his. "So do you," she told him, a slight smile on her lips. She put the softened butter in the bowl and added the garlic powder to it, stirring it with the knife. "Do you have a bread knife?" 

He nodded toward the knife block while he finished rolling meatballs. "Boys! Please set the table." 

"Now?" Sawyer asked. 

"Yes." 

Elizabeth watched in awe as both boys came over and picked up two plates each and placed them on the table. Then they came back and got the forks and napkins. "Dad, you'll get the knives?" 

"Yes, son. Thank you." Elizabeth gaped at Jack. "What?" he asked with a laugh. 

"That's amazing. They just stopped playing and did what you asked. No complaining. I'm impressed." 

"Don't be. I told him to be on his best behavior." 

"Still." She put the last piece of buttered bread on the pan. "How high do you think?" 

"Three fifty maybe?" 

She pushed a few buttons and successfully turned on the stove. She stepped over and watched Jack cook the meatballs, browning them first. 

"Did you want a glass of wine?" he asked as he took down two wine glasses. He knew that it would be at least three hours before he drove so he only planned on a partial glass for himself. 

"Yes please." 

He poured them both a glass and put the cork back on the bottle as she put the bread in the oven. 

"Dad? We're hungry!" 

"Ok, bud. Not too much longer." 

He broke the spaghetti into the boiling water and covered the now bubbling meatballs and sauce. "That smells amazing," she told him. 

Jack's phone rang in the other room. "Dad! Grandpa Ned is on the phone. Can I answer?" 

"Sure, bud." 

"Hi, Grandpa!" 

"Your Dad?" Elizabeth wondered. 

"No. Katie's. He lives in Atlanta now, since Katie passed. He's really good about skyping and calling every week for Sawyer." 

"That's good." 

"I'm planning a trip down there next summer. I think it will be good for Sawyer." 

"And you? Will it be good for you?" 

He put his glass on the counter and crossed his arms. "It won't be for me." 

"He's your father-in-law." 

"Was. But Sawyer will always be Ned's grandson, so I'll do what's best for him." 

She nodded. "Tyler's parents passed away before I met him. I guess I don't know what you're going through." 

"But you do." He reached for her fingers and squeezed gently. "You know so much of how I'm feeling." The desire to be in his strong arms was overwhelming. He pulled on her fingers and brought her close, forcing himself to go slow. "You're so beautiful." 

She looked up at him, suddenly so sure he was what she wanted. "Hold me," she said quietly. "Please, Jack." 

He opened his arms and wrapped her up in them. "I'm glad you're here, Elizabeth." 

"Me too." 

"Dad! Grandpa Ned wants to talk to you. He's hugging Mrs. Campbell, Grandpa, one second." 

Jack let go of Elizabeth and said a quick prayer for patience. That was the last thing Grandpa Ned needed to know. "Hi, Ned. Yes, well, she's not married... Mrs. Campbell is just what Sawyer calls her….No, we aren't dating….We are just friends… It's new… Ok, Ned. Have a good night." He pulled out a large bowl from the cupboard and spooned the sauce and meatballs into it. Then he strained the water out of the pasta and put that in a separate bowl. "Elizabeth, can you grab a platter from the cupboard to put the bread on?" 

"Sure." 

Five minutes later, they were seated at the table. "I'll pray, Dad." 

"Ok, son." 

"Dear, God. Thank you for our food and for our friends. Thank you for Mrs. Campbell. She makes Dad happy. Through Jesus name, amen." 

"Amen." Jack smiled at Elizabeth. She did make him happy. 

Jack noticed that Sawyer didn't mention wanting a Mommy in his prayer. He wondered about the significance of that. Did he just forget? 

….. 

That night, Jack and Sawyer took Elizabeth and Brennan home and then came home to hit the sack. 

"Can I ask you something, Sawyer?" 

Jack sat next to him on his bed, like he did every night. "Ok." 

"In your prayer tonight, I think you forgot something." 

"What?" 

"You didn't ask for God to bring you a Mommy." 

"I didn't forget. He already brought her to me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mrs. Campbell. She's going to be my Mommy." 

"How can you be sure?" 

"I don't know. I just am. She's who I want." 

….. 

Elizabeth needed advice. The night at Jack's house had been a rollercoaster of emotions. She picked up her phone and dialed Viola. 

"Hi, Beth." 

"Vi, do you have a few minutes?" 

"Sure, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, everything. I don't know. I went to a friend's house for dinner." 

"A man friend? Sawyer's dad perhaps?" 

"Yes. Let me guess. Brennan spilled the beans." 

"I pick him up from school everyday so it was bound to come up. Beth, you really like him, don't you?" 

"Yes. Tonight, I almost blew it. He picked us up and took us to his house. First of all, his Land Rover should have tipped me off but somehow I ignored that. Then I saw his house." 

"Nice?" 

"Its in Rolling Hills." 

"Wow, ok." 

"Four bedrooms, heated garage, big screen tv, chef's kitchen, pretty sure at least three bathrooms." 

"Did you freak out?" 

"Kind of. I told him what I have or rather what I don't have. Then I cried and hid in the bathroom." Viola was silent for a minute. "Are you laughing, Vi?" 

"Of course not. What did he say when you came back out?" 

"We finished cooking dinner and drank a half glass of wine. Then he told me that I was beautiful." 

"Beth." 

"I know and then he held me. Vi, I didn't know how much I needed that type of human contact until his arms were wrapped around me. It felt so right." 

"So what's the problem?" 

"We got interrupted." 

"By what?" 

"His son telling his dead wife's father that he was hugging Mrs. Campbell!" 

Now Vi laughed. "Oh, Beth." 

"What do I do? Can I do this? Can I let myself fall in love again?" 

"Of course you can. Just let things happen. Enjoy getting to know him. Let yourself feel everything." She wanted to feel something again. She felt at the very least, attracted. 

"Yeah. I'll try. Thanks, Vi." 

"You're welcome. I love you, Beth." 

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning came and around ten, just like every other day of the week, Jack came in for coffee, of course this time with Sawyer. 

"Hi, boys. Happy Saturday." 

Sawyer seemed a bit reserved. He didn't go running to the corner to be with Brennan. He stayed next to Jack. 

"Hey, Sawyer, you feel ok?" she asked, kneeling in front of him. He shrugged. She touched his flushed cheek and then kissed his forehead. "You feel warm. Does anything hurt?" 

"My head I guess." 

"Aww. I'm sorry. Would you like some hot cocoa?" 

"No thanks." 

She watched as he walked away toward Brennan. "He has a slight fever, Jack." 

"Yeah, I noticed that this morning too. He may just be coming down with a cold or something." 

"Maybe." He loved the concerned look on her face. Such a good mother. The thought brought to mind Sawyer's revelation the previous day about wanting Mrs. Campbell to be his Mommy. "What?" He had been staring. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Nothing. I guess I need my coffee." 

Elizabeth kept an eye on Sawyer as she chatted with Jack. Now he was laying down on a soft chair, his hand on his tummy. "Hold on, Jack." She walked over and knelt in front of Sawyer again. "Sawyer, honey, does your tummy hurt?" 

"Yeah. I don't feel good." Then he promptly vomited all over the floor and Elizabeth. 

"Eww," Brennan said from a few feet away. 

Jack rushed over. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Where are your cleaning supplies?" 

"Closet," she pointed. "Do you feel better now, bud?" 

"No, my tummy hurts," he said with a cry. 

"Can you show me where?" 

He pointed to his right side. "Jack, we may need to get him to the hospital." 

He walked over with paper towels and a spray bottle. "It could just be the flu." 

"Yes, but it could be appendicitis." 

"What's that?" Sawyer asked, tears rolling down his face. "Ooww." 

Elizabeth pulled her sweatshirt over her head, grateful she had a tank top underneath. "Something in your tummy needs a doctor to take a look at it. Don't worry, sweetie." 

She ran inside her office and shut the door so she could change her jeans and slip on a flannel. When she came out, Jack had finished cleaning the chair, floor and Sawyer the best he could. She handed him a shirt for Sawyer. "Thanks. Stand up, buddy. Let's get this shirt on you and then we will go get you checked out." 

"I'm scared, Daddy!" 

"I know, but it will be ok." 

He slipped the old shirt off and put the new shirt on. Sawyer walked over to Elizabeth and leaned into her hip with his head. "What is it, sweetie?" 

"Can you carry me?" 

"Sawyer, Mrs. Campbell has to stay here. Her book store is open." 

"Please?" he cried. "I need her." 

"Of course I will," she told him. She locked the door and put the closed sign up. 

As all this was happening, Brennan watched his mom paying a lot of attention to Sawyer. It made him feel left out. He knew he was sick, but why did he have to need his mom? 

"Come on, Bren, let's take Sawyer to the doctor." Elizabeth bent down and picked up Sawyer. 

They piled into the car and Jack made his way to the children's hospital about thirty minutes away. 

Sawyer threw up again, but thankfully in a trash can Elizabeth suggested Jack grab from the store. 

When they got to the Emergency room, Sawyer once again asked Elizabeth to carry him and Brennan walked beside Jack. 

They walked up to the reception desk. "How can I help you?" the woman behind the glass asked. 

"My son is sick. We think it may be appendicitis," Jack told her, taking out his insurance card and ID. 

"What's his birthdate?" 

"August 5, 2013." 

"Full name?" 

"Sawyer Matthew Thornton." 

"Ok, thank you." A nurse walked up then. 

"Ma'am, you can bring your son right in here," she pointed to the triage room. 

"Oh, actually, I'm just a friend. This is his dad." 

Jack took the now limp Sawyer from Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." 

She nodded and watched them head behind the close door. 

She took Brennan's hand and headed over to the chairs by the window. Brennan climbed up on her lap and put his head on her shoulder. It was good to have her back. 

"Mom?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is he going to be ok?" 

"Yes. He will be fine." 

"Daddy came to a place like this and he never came home. Sawyer isn't going to die, is he?" 

Elizabeth moved Brennan so she could look him in the eye. "Your Daddy got in an accident. He was hurt really bad. But Sawyer is going to be ok. He might be sick, but the doctors will make him better." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

"Are you going to be his Mommy too?" 

"Right now Mr. Thornton and I are just friends." Even though she was pretty sure she wanted it to be more. 

"I think Sawyer wants you to be his Mommy." 

"One thing I can tell you for sure, Brennan. I will always, always be your Mommy. The rest, we will just have to wait and see. 

…. 

Thankfully, it turned out to be just the flu. Miraculously, no one else caught it and he recovered nicely. 

One afternoon, the week before Thanksgiving, Jack stopped by the store after school with an older woman and Sawyer. 

"Hi, Mrs. Campbell!" 

"Hi, Sawyer!" 

"This is my Grandma Charlotte." 

She came out from behind the desk and offered her hand to the older woman. "Its good to meet you. I'm Elizabeth." 

"Charlotte Thornton. Good to meet you too, finally. My grandson talks about you all the time." 

"Oh yeah?" Elizabeth's face was red, she could feel it. 

"Yeah. Good things, I assure you." 

Jack watched his mom heading over to see Brennan with Sawyer. He was so so grateful she hadn't mentioned Sawyer's "Mrs. Campbell is gonna be my Mommy" comment he made that morning at breakfast. 

Jack had almost choked on his eggs when he had said it. 

"Jack?" 

"Yes." 

"Want some coffee?" 

"Um no." 

"So that's your Mom?" 

"Yeah. She decided to come visit this morning at breakfast." 

"What's up, Jack? You seem different." 

"Will you go out with me?" he blurted. 

"Like a date?" she asked with a smile, kind of enjoying his nervousness. 

"Yeah. I mean, if you're not ready, I'll wait as long as it takes, but after the hospital….and you know we see each other every day I just figured that you might be up for it." 

"You're rambling," she told him. 

"I'm nervous. It's been a long time since I've asked anyone out." 

"Its me. You don't need to be nervous." 

He stopped pacing and just stood and waited. "I'm nervous because it's you." 

"Where would this date take place?" 

"Maybe a movie? Or putt putt?" 

"Its kinda cold for putt putt, don't you think?" 

"I'll keep you warm." Her eyes got big for a second before she smiled. "I mean, there are ways to keep warm." 

"Like a blanket? A fire in the fireplace?" 

"I was thinking coats or sweatshirts but yeah, those would work too." 

She stepped closer, putting her hand in his. "I think a date is a good idea. Putt putt sounds fun." 

"Mom! Mrs. Thornton is gonna babysit so you can have a date! Isn't that great?" Brennan asked. 

Elizabeth laughed at Jack. His neck was turning red. "Pretty sure I would say yes?" 

"No! I was so nervous, I just wanted to be prepared because I knew one of your questions would be about who would watch the boys." 

"You're adorable." She squeezed his hand and went to straighten the shelves. 

…. 

So, they decided that two days later, Saturday, Charlotte would drive through town, pick up Elizabeth and Brennan and take them both to Jack's house where she would watch the boys for the afternoon and evening. 

Saturday at one, she closed her store, took Brennan home and got both of them ready. 

"Mom?" 

"Yes, baby?" 

"What's a date?" 

She found it funny that he had been so excited to tell her she could go on one and he didn't even know what it was. "Well, it's when two grown-ups go somewhere alone or sometimes in a group to get to know each other." 

"But, you know Mr. Thornton." 

"Yes, but not for very long. This way we will have the chance to talk without any little Brennans or Sawyers interrupting." 

He laughed. "I like Mr. Thornton, Mom." 

"Me too, baby." 

"He's really nice and he makes you smile." 

"He does." 

"I think it would be so cool if I had a brother. Named Sawyer even." 

She turned and looked at her son. "Is that right?" 

"Yup. And a dad named Mr. Thornton." 

"Bren, are you packed? Mrs. Thornton is going to be here very soon." 

"Yes. I have underwear and PJs and my good jeans and a polo and a toothbrush and a brush." 

"And socks?" 

"Yup. I'm gonna go watch out the window!" 

She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with someone. Two months before, after meeting him, she was not ready, but now she was. This was going to be good. 

She took a deep breath, slid her wedding ring off her finger and put it in her jewelry box. 

"Ok, Bren. Let's do this!" 

…. 

Jack watched out the window for his mom's minivan to pull in his driveway. He could not believe how nervous he was. 

She was right. It was Elizabeth. His friend and now date, Elizabeth. She was beautiful and smart. She was a great mom and they had so much in common. Not to mention they made each other happy. What was there to be nervous about? ***Maybe that if you don't have as much chemistry as you think you do, this might ruin your friendship. Or maybe that it will go perfectly and you'll actually fall in love with her. *** Jack brushed aside his thoughts. 

"They're here, Dad!" 

He blew his breath out and took another deep breath and did the same. ***You can do this, Jack. You deserve it. She's worth it.*** 

She certainly was and so was Brennan and Sawyer. 

"Hi, Mr. Thornton!" 

"Hi, Bren! How are you?" 

"I'm good. I hope you have fun on your date." 

"Thanks, bud." He grinned and then kissed his mom's cheek. "Thanks, Ma. For watching the boys." 

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Thornton." 

"Nonsense. Call me Charlotte and it's my pleasure. Now you two go and have a good afternoon." 

"Bye, boys!" Jack called. 

"Bye, Dad!" they both said with a giggle. Then they threw in, "Bye, Mom!" for good measure. 

Jack led Elizabeth into the garage and unlocked the car, opening her car door for her. "Thank you." 

"My pleasure." 

As they drove toward the mini-golf place, they chatted like they always did. It felt comfortable to both of them, which was a relief. 

"I'm glad we're doing this," he told her. 

"Me too. I think our silly boys are more than glad." 

"Yeah, they are. I was thinking after golf, we could go to dinner?" 

"Sure." 

"I made a six o'clock reservation at DiMillo's On the Water. Have you ever been?" 

"No, but I'm up for it." 

"Great." 

He turned his palm up on the center console hoping she would indulge him. She did. She slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. He noticed she had removed her wedding ring. It had been there the day before, he was positive. 

He looked at her quickly, then returned his eyes to the road. "You took it off?" 

"It was the right time. I'm ready, Jack. This feels perfect." 

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I agree." 

….. 

An hour later…. 

"No way! You cheated, Jack Thornton. I saw your boot block my ball." She stood, her hands on her hips, one eyebrow up. 

She probably had no idea how adorable she was when she did that. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He grinned as she walked over and pointed. 

"Look down. Your boot is still covering the hole." 

"Ok, you got me." He stared into her eyes and fell deep. "Hook, line, and sinker." 

"So it's a tie?" 

"It's a tie." He kissed her temple and smiled. "We should go. We have thirty minutes before our reservation." 

They returned their balls and clubs to the front building and then walked to the SUV. 

"I'm getting lobster, I already decided," she announced. 

"I'm getting prime rib. It's been so long since I've had a steak that someone else cooked. I can't wait." 

"Maybe we can each eat half and then switch. Like surf n turf." 

"Ok. I'm up for that." 

They walked into the restaurant, which was an old former car ferry. The sun was setting so the atmosphere was definitely romantic. 

They were seated by the window. "I'm Gretta, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some wine or a beer?" 

"Do you want wine, Elizabeth?" 

"Yes, maybe a merlot?" 

"Very good. Here are your menus. I'll be back soon to take your orders." 

Jack took her hand across the table. "Do you want to get an appetizer?" 

"I don't know. Did you see the prices? I'm ok with just a bowl of soup. I don't need lobster." 

"Elizabeth." He squeezed her hand gently so she would make eye contact. As soon as she did, he continued. "This is our first date. I planned for it to be special and I want you to get whatever you want. Forget the prices." 

"But, are you sure?" 

"Get the lobster. And I think the bacon wrapped scallops sound good for an appetizer, don't you?" 

"They sound amazing." 

So they got all of that, including the best blueberry cobbler either of them had ever had. Three hours later, they decided they better go. 

"I don't know if I've ever been this full," she said as he held her car door open for her. "But it was so good. We need to come back again. Maybe bring the boys mini golfing and have lunch here." 

"Good idea. In the summer before we head to Atlanta, we should definitely do that." 

When they pulled up to her apartment, he once again hopped out and opened her door. 

"Do you want to come up for some coffee or tea?" 

"Do you have decaf?" 

"I do." 

"I'll have a cup, sure." 

Elizabeth had enjoyed every single minute of their date. Now though, she was about to show him her apartment. A side of herself that he hadn't seen yet. It made her nervous. 

"Jack, it's small. It's nothing fancy." 

He sighed as they reached the top of the stairs. "Elizabeth, I want you to know something." 

"What?" 

"It doesn't matter to me that you live here. Or that it's small." He held both of her hands in his. "What matters is that you are an amazing mother and you are so strong and independent and smart. You made it through one of the hardest things anyone has ever gone through and you only got stronger. I am so proud of you and I am so grateful that I know you." 

"That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you." 

"I meant every word." 

She squeezed his hand and opened the door, thankful she was a neat person.

"This is it." 

"Its perfect for two people." 

"Yeah." It was really all they needed, even if she wished it had nicer furnishings or appliances. "Thank you for tonight, Jack. It was perfect." 

He stood in the kitchen while she used an old fashioned drip coffee maker. "No Keurig up here, huh?" 

"This is cheaper, plus I think it tastes better." 

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" 

"Viola invited me but I think we may just do it here. Just me and Bren." 

"Is that what you want?" 

"No, but Viola and her husband still act like newlyweds and right now, I don't want to feel like a third wheel." 

"You and Bren could spend it with me and Sawyer at my parents house." 

"I don't want to impose." 

"Mom suggested it and I would love to have you there." 

She stepped close to him, resting her hands on his waist. "I would love to be there." 

"Good." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, her head tucked against his neck. At this point, he couldn't even fathom why he had been nervous before. All he felt now was peace.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what to wear!" Elizabeth told Viola on the phone, the day before Thanksgiving. 

"Something comfortable. Like that long navy cardigan with a pair of leggings and your tall boots. That would be cute." 

She pulled the long sweater out. The one, coincidentally Viola had purchased for her. She had a silver necklace she could wear with it. And she had brown boots that would work. "Thanks, Vi." 

"Has he kissed you yet?" 

"Why does that matter?" 

"Just curious. Do you want him to kiss you?" 

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, why does that matter?" 

"Because, you two have been out on a great date, you see him pretty much every day and each of your kids are pulling for this relationship. I'd say it matters." 

"Of course I want him to kiss me, but I'm not in a hurry. I want it to be the perfect time." 

"Like when you go to his parents house for Thanksgiving?" 

"Thanks for your help, Vi. I appreciate it." 

"Ok, I'll take the hint. But one more thing." 

"What's that?" 

"Have you told Mom yet?" 

No, she hadn't and she wasn't going to tell her until she was sure it was going in the right direction. "Bye, Vi." 

"Bye, Beth." 

…. 

The next day, Jack and Sawyer came up to get Elizabeth and Brennan. 

As soon as Elizabeth opened the door, Sawyer rushed forward and hugged her waist. "Oh!" Elizabeth squealed, hugging him back. "Hi, sweetie. It's good to see you." 

He grinned up at her, a single dimple in his right cheek, and then ran past to find Brennan. 

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "He asked me if he could hug you. I told him yes." 

"You can hug me," she flirted. 

"If you insist." Hugging her was by far his favorite thing. He figured that would change a bit once he kissed her, but right now, holding her as close as he could satisfied him. 

"Let's go! Road trip!" Brennan moved past them, followed by Sawyer. 

"Boys, wait by the door," Jack called. Elizabeth grabbed her purse and locked the door and then followed Jack down the stairs. 

The boys happily sat in the back and watched a movie. The trip only took an hour but that's what a road trip meant to Brennan. 

"What's your dad like?" Elizabeth asked, curious. 

"Katie always said I was just like him. That's not a bad thing. He's a great father. Just to warn you, he and my mother….let's just say they don't have a rule against showing affection. If they are anywhere near each other, they are going to be touching." 

"How long have they been married?" 

"Thirty five years in February." 

"Something to strive for. If they still love each other that much after that long…" She wanted that. She wanted that kind of love and she probably would have had it if Tyler hadn't died. "What did he do for a living?" 

"Still does it. He's a pediatrician. He loves it and he's good at it." 

"What does your mom do?" 

"Same thing she's always done. We were lucky enough to have her stay at home with us as we grew up. Now, she does a lot more volunteering and such, but she's your typical housewife and couldn't be happier." He squeezed her hand. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"Why a bookstore?" 

"It was Tyler's and my dream. He wanted to be his own boss and I wanted to support him. We both loved to read and we even met in a bookstore. It seemed right to make that our business." 

"Did you own a bookstore back in New Haven?" 

"No. He died before we could finally open one." 

"So you decided to open one here." 

"I used our savings and most of his life insurance, as well as the money from selling our car to get up and running. I really had no idea how to run a business except the little bit of research we had done together. Before he died, I also was a stay at home mom and so I needed to find a way to make a living after. This seemed logical." 

"It was smart, Elizabeth. You're doing it. You're making it and supporting your family." 

"The first couple months, I thought I might have to close up and admit failure but then things turned around." 

"I'm so proud of you." He kissed her knuckle and smiled. 

"That means so much. Thank you." 

By the time they reached his parents house, the boys were asleep in the back seat. "Oh, I hope you don't mind dogs. Mom and Dad have two Great Danes." 

She looked up and saw two black and white spotted dogs the size of small ponies come galloping around the side of the house. "What are their names?" 

"Sonny and Cher." Elizabeth snorted. "Did you just snort?" 

"I'm sorry. That's funny. Well, I want to meet Sonny and Cher. Those are words I never thought I'd say." She laughed and hopped out. 

Jack touched the boys feet. "Hey boys. Time to wake up." 

Sawyer opened his eyes easily, he had always been like that. Even early in the morning. Brennan however didn't budge. "Go ahead and say hi to Sonny and Cher. I'll get Brennan." 

Sawyer hopped out and squealed as the dogs that were taller than him licked his face with their ginormous tongues. 

Jack unbuckled Brennan and picked him up. "Do you want me to take him, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. 

"No, it's ok. Let's go inside and wash Sawyer's face." 

Elizabeth enjoyed meeting Tom Thornton immensely. Jack was just like him. Kind, attentive, caring, handsome and he was also deeply in love with Charlotte, just like Jack told her. 

When they finally all sat down for dinner, she felt as if she belonged there. Jack and their two boys nearby, Charlotte and Tom across the table. This was a loving family. 

"Dear God," Sawyer began. "Thank you for this food and for my Grandpa Tom and Grandma Charlotte. Thank you for Dad and Brennan and thank you so much for bringing us Mrs. Campbell. I love her and one day I hope she will be my mommy and never leave me." 

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from crying. She loved that little boy too and she planned on telling him that very soon. 

After they started eating they went from person to person, telling things they were grateful for. When it came to Elizabeth, she looked at everyone and took a deep breath. "I have so many things to be grateful for, I don't even know where to begin. I'm grateful for my family and for Brennan. Honey, you have made this last year bearable and I love you so much." She ruffled his hair and smiled. "I'm grateful that I have my health and for new friends like Tom and Charlotte. I'm grateful for you, Jack, for so many reasons." She squeezed his hand. "You made me believe in love again. I was so lost before I met you but now, I know what I want. And of course, I'm grateful for Sawyer." She reached for him and pulled him to her lap. "Sawyer Matthew Thornton. What an amazing little boy you are." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you. You're sweet, much like you're father and grandfather. You're adorable. You love everyone. You're Brennan's best friend. When you were sick that day, I worried about you just like I would Brennan if he were sick. You know what that tells me?" 

"What?" 

"That you are in my heart. I will always be here for you, whether as your friend, or…" 

"As my Mommy?" 

"Well, yes. Time will tell with that." 

"So if I'm in your heart, does that mean you love me?" 

"Yes. That's what it means." 

"Then you're in my heart too." 

…. 

After dinner, the boys played a video game in the guest room, Tom and Charlotte insisted on cleaning the kitchen, so Jack took Elizabeth into his favorite room in the house, the family room. It was a cozy room with a big stone fireplace and a large sectional couch. Jack built a fire and then joined Elizabeth on the couch.

She moved next to him, their shoulders touching. 

"So," he began. 

"What?" She smiled at him, slipping her fingers between his. 

"You said before that you now know what you want, after meeting me." 

"Yeah." 

"What did you mean?" She took a moment before saying anything. 

"When Tyler died, I stubbornly told myself that without a doubt, I would never allow myself to fall for someone again because loving someone only ended in hurt, with the exception of Brennan of course. My mom kept pestering me to date, starting only six months after the accident. I tried to be patient with her but it just got to be too much. So we don't talk much anymore." She grabbed his arm with her other hand. "You changed my mind. I don't want to alone. I want friends and family. I want this," she said gesturing to the house. "I want love and thanks to you, I've found it." 

He let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her hand and then raised his slowly to touch her cheek. "Thank you for coming today." 

"Thank you for having me." She found herself staring at him. Staring at his eyelashes that seemed a mile long when sitting this close. Staring at the firelight in his eyes. Staring at his heart shaped lips…she took a chance and leaned closer, hesitating just a moment before gently, slowly capturing his lips with hers. She sighed as he returned her kiss, moving his mouth over hers, holding her tightly, turning her mind to mush. 

"Mom?" 

She pulled back slightly. "Yes, baby?" Timing. She needed to work on his timing. 

"Can we sit in here with you?" Before they could answer, Brennan climbed up on her lap and Sawyer on Jack's. 

"What happened to the video game?" 

"We didn't want to play anymore." 

"What were you guys doing?" Sawyer asked her. 

Elizabeth bit her lip, waiting for Jack to answer. 

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," he said with a wink. 

"Mom, why is your face turning red?" 

"Shush, Bren." She had no idea how he could tell in the dimly lit room.

Jack laughed, leaning his head on the back of the couch. 

"We should probably go as soon as dessert is eaten," Elizabeth said. 

"Yum! Dessert!" The boys ran to the kitchen, leaving their parents alone. 

Jack slipped his arm around her shoulder again. He didn't know what to say, he just knew that he wanted to kiss her this time. He smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. "You look beautiful tonight." 

"Thank you." He leaned down, briefly leaning his forehead against hers. 

"Jack! You want pumpkin or apple?" 

"Really, Ma?" he grumbled. Elizabeth snorted and then covered her mouth as a laugh spilled out. 

"I don't mean to interrupt your smooching, son, but it's time for dessert." 

"Ok, moment over." He stood and offered his hand, pulling her up off the couch. 

…. 

When they finally got back to the apartment, the boys had talked them into a sleepover at Brennan's so that's what they did. Jack walked them all upstairs and inside. 

"Boys, it's time to brush teeth and get PJs on. Bren, there's a new toothbrush on the shelf in your bathroom. Can you show Sawyer?" Beth asked. 

"Ok!" They ran off, excited to still be together. 

"What do you think the chances are we won't get interrupted if I kiss you?" Jack said, trying to see down the hall. 

"No idea, but I really think you should just go for it." He smiled and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her into his space. "And maybe go a bit faster…" 

"Shhh," he said with a laugh. "You're breaking my concentration." 

"Sorry." Who had to concentrate to kiss some…"Mmmm," she moaned as he finally kissed her. The man's lips were magical. They somehow managed to wipe out all thought from her brain until she was left breathless and then…she didn't even know what. 

"Night, Elizabeth." 

"Coffee?" she blurted. Her thoughts returned and the first one was that she didn't want him to go yet. 

"I should go but have you ever been to Sunshine Café? It's about two blocks away. They have the best breakfast." 

"Tomorrow? Eight?" 

He nodded and kissed her briefly. "Bye, boys!" 

"Bye, Dad." 

"Oh, Elizabeth. He's allergic to bees. Normally I would give you an EpiPen. If he gets stung, which I know…its November, but if he does, call an ambulance, ok? His throat closes." 

"Ok. No bees." 

"Night." 

….. 

About two weeks later, on one of Jack's daily coffee runs to Books N Beans, he brought up the subject of Christmas presents. 

"Elizabeth, remember when I bought the booster seat for Bren and I made you a promise that I would ask before I bought him anything else?" 

"Yep." She unloaded a big box of books, stacking them according to genre. 

"I wanted to make sure it was ok if I bought him a PlayStation." 

She stopped and stared. "Seriously? Those things cost like two hundred dollars. He doesn't need that." 

"No one needs a PlayStation. It's for fun. I bet you'd even like it." 

"Doubtful." 

"Elizabeth? I'd really like to buy it for him." 

"I can't afford to do something like that for him. I bought him PJs and a DVD." The last thing she wanted was for him to start expecting expensive gifts. 

He could see her starting to feel bad and he didn't want that. "Nevermind. I won't do it. Maybe we can split the cost for his birthday." 

"In June? Yeah, maybe." 

She turned and picked up another box, not looking him in the eye. "Elizabeth. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It's always going to be like this, Jack. I thought I was used to it, but there will always be things that I can't buy for him." 

"He knows you love him. That's what matters, not what you can't buy for him." 

"Says the man who could buy anything." 

"Hey, yes, I have money but I still need to be careful. It's not endless. If I was careless with it, I wouldn't have it anymore. I'm not going to apologize for wanting nice things or splurging on someone once in awhile." He sighed and threw his cup in the trash. "See you soon." 

Her eyes teared up as he walked out the door. She texted him, "Please come back." 

A moment later, he texted. "I need 2 get back 2 work. Talk more 2night." 

They didn't though and he didn't come in the next day for coffee either. She texted him but didn't get a response. 

Around ten on the third day, he came back in to the store. She didn't care about propriety, she just needed to be close to him so she rushed into his arms and held on tight. "I'm sorry, Jack." 

"For what?" 

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty or upset. I'm way too touchy when it comes to money. I'm sorry." 

"Hey, I'm not upset. There's nothing for you to be sorry about." 

"Then why…I mean, you left upset and you said you'd call but you didn't and then you didn't come in yesterday. I thought…" 

"We have been dealing with some security issues at one of our sites. I've been working a lot and very late." 

She nodded, relieved. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "What are your plans for Christmas?" 

"Bren and I will be in New Haven." 

"Oh. Ok." 

"Just for that weekend. I don't think I could take more than that but Bren needs to see his Gran." 

"How will you get there?" 

"Plane. Mom pays for us to fly to see her once a year. Since she pays, I'm more inclined to go." She handed him a cup of coffee. "Will you be with your parents?" 

"Yeah." 

"What is it?" He seemed sad. 

"I just wanted to spend Christmas with you and Bren, that's all. I bought him a few books, I hope that's ok." 

"Yeah, that's ok. We can do Christmas when we get back." 

"Sure." 

"Are you still coming over to cook us dinner tonight?" 

"Of course. Mac and cheese with hotdogs cut up in it, according to Bren." 

"Mmm. Tasty." 

"It will be. I make a mean mac and cheese." He kissed her and tossed his cup. "See you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Sawyer drove Elizabeth and Brennan to the airport Christmas Eve afternoon. It would be the first time in months that he had gone without seeing her for longer than a day, except for work reasons. 

"You're coming back, right, Mrs. Campbell?" Sawyer asked from the back seat. 

"Of course, sweetheart. We will be back Sunday night. Only two days." She reached back and touched his knee, smiling at him. "Ok?" 

"Yeah." 

Instead of letting them off at the curb where they would need to hurry, Jack pulled into a parking lot. Elizabeth hopped out and opened Brennan's door.

"Ready, baby?" 

"I guess." 

They walked around to the other side of the Land Rover. Jack smiled as the boys performed their secret handshake which involved a series of fist bumps and a high five with some other moves mixed in. 

Elizabeth hugged Jack for a long minute, relishing the feelings of belonging and love that rushed between them. "Safe travels," he told her before kissing her briefly. 

Then both boys hugged their opposite parent. Jack picked up Brennan. "Bye, Mr. Thornton." 

"Bye, Bren. Have fun on the airplane." 

"Its not a big deal," he said with a shrug. 

"You know what is a big deal?" 

"What?" 

"That I'm going to miss you and your mom so much." 

"You'll miss me?" 

"Very much. I love you, bud." 

"You love me?" Brennan's chin quivered and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you too." 

"I'm so glad. Now have fun, ok?" Jack dried Brennan's cheek and set him down. 

"Ok." 

Elizabeth picked up Sawyer and held him tight, knowing how much the little boy needed her. "I love you, Sawyer. Don't forget." He nodded and hugged her neck tighter. 

"Two days?" 

"Two days." She kissed Jack once more, kissed the top of Sawyer's head, and then grabbed Brennan's hand and their suitcase. Then they were off. 

"Dad?" Sawyer said as the watched them walk into the airport. 

"Yeah, bud?" 

"When are we gonna marry them?" 

"Hopefully soon, bud. Hopefully soon. Let's go to Grandma and Grandpa's." Jack meant what he said. Seeing them leave, even for two days, tore at his heart. He loved Brennan and he was completely in love with Elizabeth, even though he needed to say the words. He wanted to take care of both of them. He was ready for a wife, ready to have a warm body next to him at night. He was ready for another son and hopefully more down the road. He just hoped Elizabeth was ready too. 

…. 

Elizabeth sat at her childhood home kitchen table, sipping her coffee while Brennan and her Mom still slept. 

She texted Jack, hoping he would be awake. "U awake?" 

He called her a moment later. "Hi there." 

"Jack. It's so good to hear your voice." 

"I miss you, Elizabeth. What are you up to?" 

"Drinking coffee, wishing I was home. Are you at your parents?" 

"Yeah. We spent the night. You should see the size of the tree my Dad got. Its huge." 

"You could send me a picture. Maybe of you and Sawyer too?" 

"Ok, promise. I want one of you and Bren too." 

"Ok." 

"What time does your plane land tomorrow evening?" 

"Six." 

"Ok. We will be there." 

"Beth?" Grace walked into the kitchen. 

"Here, Mom. Hon, I have to go. Talk to you later." She hung up and went to start breakfast. 

"Who were you talking to?" 

"A friend from Portland." 

"At 6:30?" 

"Yep. I'm going to make eggs. Do you want some?" 

"You know you should really learn to make more than eggs for breakfast. One day when you get married again, your husband may expect something different in the mornings." 

"He doesn't care." She stopped moving, hoping her mom didn't realize what she had just divulged. 

"Who doesn't care, dear?" 

Shoot. Of course she heard. "I meant whoever I marry, if I choose to, won't care." 

"Most men care." 

"He won't, wouldn't." She sighed. 

"Are you seeing someone, Beth?" 

"Mom! Can I call Sawyer and Mr. Thornton? Its Christmas!" 

"Who's Mr. Thornton, Brennan?" Grace asked. 

"He's gonna be my new Daddy. And Sawyer is gonna be my brother. Isnt that great? So can I, Mom?" 

She handed her phone to Brennan and braced herself. 

"Hi, Mr. Thornton! Merry Christmas!" 

Brennan climbed up on the couch in the living room and chatted with Jack. 

"So, you're getting married? Why would you keep that from me?" 

"I'm not. Mom, we just met in October. We aren't engaged. We've been on one date for heaven's sake." 

"Brennan seems to think its serious." 

"It is. But he hasn't proposed." Elizabeth poured herself another cup of coffee. 

"Do you love him?" 

"I do." 

"How did you meet?" 

"You actually want to know?" 

"Yes." 

"Sawyer and Brennan are in the same class. They wanted to have a sleepover, so Jack came into my store to introduce himself." 

"He's not married?" 

"His wife died about two and a half years ago." 

"You have a lot in common." 

"We do." 

"What does he do?" 

"He owns a security firm. T & C Security." 

"That's a very reputable company. So he must do pretty well for himself." 

"He does. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think it would matter to you." 

"Beth, I've always said you needed to date again." 

"Yes, but before, I wasn't ready and you made it clear how much of a disappointment I am. Moving away and all." 

"Beth, I never said you were a disappointment." 

"That's how it felt to me." 

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, but I would like to meet him." 

"Jack?" 

"Yes, dear. If you're going to marry him one day, don't you think I should?" 

…. 

Jack waved as Elizabeth and Brennan walked out of the airport. Brennan opened the door and climbed in and buckled himself. "Hi, bud! Welcome home." 

"Hi, Mr. Thornton! Hi, Sawyer." He gave his best bud a fist bump. 

Elizabeth put her suitcase in the back and then got in the passenger seat. "Hi, Jack." She kissed him softly and then reached back to touch Sawyer's knee. "Hi, sweetie." 

"Hi. You came home." 

"Yep. Just like I said." 

Jack took her hand as they started driving. "Who's hungry? I figured we could get pizza and then go open presents." 

"At my house?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Yay! Pizza!" Brennan yelled from the back seat. 

"Yes, I figured you'd want to be at home since you've been away." 

"I do. That's where my gifts are anyway." 

"Oh, Elizabeth, you didn't need to get us anything. Really. You and Brennan home is all I need." 

"You are so sweet, Jack. I wanted to." 

As soon as they walked in the door, Elizabeth grabbed a laundry basket and put her and Brennan's dirty clothes in it, making a mental note to go to the laundromat soon. 

Jack stayed in the kitchen and contemplated what pizza to order. "Bren?" 

"Yes?" 

"What kind of pizza do you like?" 

"Extra pepperoni! No onions. Yuck!" 

"Ok. Do you know what your mom likes?" 

"She just eats what I get." 

"Got it. Thanks, bud." 

He ordered two pizzas and cheesy bread along with a Caesar salad. It would be about thirty minutes, they said. 

He started a pot of coffee. "Making yourself at home?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh. 

"Is that ok? I'm sorry…" 

"I'm joking." She kissed his cheek. When she pulled back she blushed. 

"You're so beautiful." 

"In my sweats and ponytail? Hardly." 

"Trust me." He checked over his shoulder. The boys were playing with Legos so he turned back around and stepped close to her. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

He leaned down and kissed her, slowly and deeply, loving her so much his heart hurt. "I love you, Elizabeth." 

"I love you too, Jack." She sighed into his neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around his back. "My mom wants to meet you." 

"I'm glad you told her." 

"Well, actually Bren did." 

"It sounds like it went well if she wants to meet me." 

"I guess. I told her a bit about you and she's impressed." 

"With me? Why?" 

"You're successful. She won't need to worry about Bren and me anymore." 

"She doesn't need to worry about you now." 

"She thinks I made a bad choice, Jack, moving here, opening the store. She hounded me every single time I called her about finding a new husband, or at least a boyfriend. It got old." 

"Do you think you made a bad choice?" 

"No." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I mean, like I told you before, I thought a few months in that I might have to close. I do wish things were different. I wish things were easier, but life's not easy sometimes and wishing doesn't change circumstances." 

"Elizabeth? What happened to your dad? We've never talked about it." 

"Heart attack. About ten years ago. I was eighteen, off at college when I got the phone call. He had collapsed at work and died there. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." 

"I'm sorry." He held her tighter, listening. 

"She took it very hard, of course. I totally understand that. I didn't get to say goodbye to Tyler either." 

"So you have something in common with her, though very sad." The buzzer sounded at the door. "I'll get it." 

He walked in a few moments later with the pizza and salad. "Who's hungry?" 

…. 

Elizabeth thought about their conversation through dinner. Maybe her mom wanted her to find someone because she never had? 

"Can we open presents now?" Brennan asked. 

"Once the food is put away and the table is clean, yes," she told him. 

He got up and threw his and Sawyer's paper plates in the trash and then went over and hugged Jack. "Thank you for pizza, Mr. Thornton. It was so good!" 

"You're welcome, Bren." 

About five minutes later, they were sitting in the living room on the couch and chair. 

"You want to give your gift first, Sawyer?" Elizabeth asked, figuring the gift was for Brennan. He stood and walked over to her though. "For me?" He nodded and stood at her knee, watching. 

"Its from me and Bren," he said proudly. 

She opened the small box and smiled. It was a key chain, shaped like a heart, with a picture of him and Brennan. 

"It says something on the back," he told her. 

She flipped it over. "You're in our heart." She started crying and that concerned him. 

"You don't like it? We thought you would. I'm sorry." 

"No, honey, come here. You too, Brennan." She pulled them both on her lap and held them. "This is wonderful. I love it so much! I love both of you." 

"Why were you crying?" Sawyer wondered. 

"Because I'm happy." 

"You cry because you're happy? That doesn't make sense." 

"No, I suppose it doesn't." She laughed and kissed both of their foreheads.

Jack took a picture of the scene on the couch. These boys and Elizabeth were so important to him. The love they felt for her and her for them, made his own heart happier than he thought possible. 

"I have something for you, Sawyer," she announced, handing him a box. She was a little nervous because she hadn't spent a lot of money but it came from her heart. 

"Thank you." He opened the box and smiled. "New pajamas! Dad, these are so cool! They have Dash on them, from The Incredibles!" He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I'm going to go put them on." 

"Before you do, there's something else in there, I think." 

He looked down in the box. He picked up a picture frame. "That's you and me and Brennan. I remember that. It's when I stayed the night here." 

"That's right." She had taken a selfie of the three of them as they were reading a story before bed. It was cute, she had to admit. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Campbell. I'm going to put it next to my bed when I get home."

"You're welcome, sweetie. You can call me Elizabeth, if you want." 

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He ran into the bathroom to change. 

Jack's gifts were next. He handed a box to Brennan and then a small black box to Elizabeth. She immediately got nervous. The little black box looked suspiciously like a ring box. 

Sawyer ran out in his Pjs and sat next to Elizabeth on the couch. 

Brennan opened his and smiled at the books. "I don't have these yet! They're my favorite! Thank you, Mr. Thornton." 

"Why don't you call me Jack?" 

He got up and hugged Jack. "Thank you, Jack." He got a sad look on his face. "I don't have a present for you." 

"Yes you do. You are my present, Bren. You are exactly what I need." He pulled him up on his lap and held him. His heart was full. 

"Open your present, Mom," Brennan said with a smile. 

"Yeah! We wanna see," Sawyer chimed in. 

She looked at Jack who nodded with a big dimple filled grin on his face.

She popped open the little black box and her breath left her. It was the most delicate and beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a rose gold heart inside a silver heart. It was tiny but so full of meaning. Jack walked over and sat beside her. "You like it?" 

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him three times. "I love it. I love you, Jack. Thank you." 

He took the necklace out of the box and gestured for her to turn so he could fasten it. "There. Perfect." The boys climbed up on their laps and they spent the next hour together. As a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack smiled at the framed drawing Elizabeth had given him for Christmas a few weeks before. It was of Bren and Sawyer and it was great. She said that she loved to draw but didn't do it often. In his opinion, she could make some extra money doing it with her talent. 

Money seemed to be a serious and touchy subject with her. He knew that she struggled to make ends meet and that she seemed to take it personally when he bought Brennan gifts because it wasn't something she could afford, even if she wanted to. So he respected her requests and always consulted her first. 

So when he sat down this night in mid-January, he thought about whether she would want to choose her own engagement ring or if he should do it. He certainly was planning on pulling out all the stops. He planned to do it on Valentine's day, at DiMillo's On The Water because that was where their first date had been. He had the reservation all set, had told the manager that he wanted extra candles around their table and that he was having a dozen roses delivered there for the occasion. 

He dialed Viola for advice. "Hi, Jack." 

"Hi, Vi. Do you have a moment?" 

"Sure. Need me to pick up Sawyer for you this afternoon?" 

"No, not today. I need some advice about your sister." 

"Beth?" 

"Yes. Can I count on you to keep this quiet? I don't want Bren to somehow find out and spill the beans. This is going to be a huge surprise." 

"You're going to propose! Oh my goodness!" 

"Yes, on Valentine's but the advice I need is about a ring. You know her better than anyone. Would she prefer to pick it out herself or should I do it?" 

"You definitely. My sister would go for the smallest or most simple ring. With Tyler she only wanted a plain gold band. I think you should go all out." 

"But knowing her, she wouldn't want anything huge." 

"No, so I'd say nothing bigger than two carats." 

"Do you know her ring size?" 

"Same as mine. Six and a half." 

"Ok, thanks, Vi. Remember, keep it to yourself, please!" 

"Jack." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm so grateful for you. You and Sawyer brought her back to life. She's happy." 

"So am I." 

"Congratulations, Jack." 

"Thanks, Vi." 

…. 

"Now what am I supposed to wear? Out for Valentine's? I've always stayed in on that night." 

"We could go shopping." 

"Vi, I'm putting my extra money towards Brennan's birthday gift. I don't have more." 

"I have a dress you can wear. You will look amazing." 

"Can you bring it this afternoon when you drop off Bren?" 

"You got it." 

"Thanks." Elizabeth felt a bit better. When Jack asked her to go out to dinner on Valentine's with him, she grew nervous. They really had only gone out the one time alone. Valentine's had a huge hype associated with it and she didn't know what to expect. Thank goodness for Vi. 

She showed up two hours later with a gorgeous burgundy, lace, off the shoulder dress with three quarter length sleeves. "Vi, this is beautiful." 

"And you are going to stop traffic. Here's some shoes too." 

"You're a life saver." 

"Nah. What are sisters for?" 

"Is that for your date, Mom? Jack is gonna love it." 

"Yeah. I hope so." 

"Can I have a snack?" 

"Sure, baby. I have some pretzels in the office." 

He ran off and Vi made herself a cup of coffee. "Don't be nervous." 

"I'm not….how did you know?" 

"Oh, your frantic phone call about what to wear tipped me off." 

"Its only our second alone date." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I mean we eat dinner at each others houses but the kids are there. We have gone to the movies with them and out for ice cream, that sort of thing. But alone, this is the second one." 

"Well, its Jack. You love him, yes?" 

"Very much." 

"And he makes you happy. So nothing to overthink. Nothing to be nervous about. Just enjoy yourself." 

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course." 

"So, what are you going to do with your hair?" 

…. 

As it turned out, she had thought about it and decided Vi was right. There wasn't a thing to be nervous about. 

She was able to do her own hair, getting it to look romantic in an easy up-do. She did her fingernails and toenails, and added a pair of diamond earrings her sister had lent her. 

She turned to check out the back of her dress. "Not bad," she said to herself. 

She heard her door buzzer and took a deep breath. Time for some romance. 

She walked to the door, opened it, and lost her words and her breath. He looked devastatingly handsome. "Jack." 

"Hey, beautiful. You look amazing," he told her, kissing her softly. 

"So do you. Wow." She appreciatively let her eyes roam his suit. 

"Really?" 

"I've always liked the no tie look." She winked and grabbed her black dress coat from the hook. 

"Allow me, sweetheart," he said, taking her coat and holding it for her as she slipped her arms in. 

"Thank you." His term of endearment made her feel all gooey inside. "Where are we headed tonight?" 

"It will be a surprise but I know you'll love it." 

"Chances are good since I'm with you." 

He offered his hand and led her out the door and waited for her to lock it. 

A few moments later they were in the SUV and headed south. "I was so nervous." 

"About tonight?" he wondered. "Why's that?" 

"Its only our second date." 

"We've been on lots of dates." 

"Not alone. The kids are always with us, which is totally fine, but I just…this is still new." 

Now he was worried. New? They were going on five months of knowing each other. They saw each other every day. Talked on the phone every night. It wasn't new. Not to him. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah." She saw his jaw clenching as he drove. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He couldn't tell her. 

"Tell me. You seem upset." 

"Not upset. Confused." 

"About what?" 

He pulled into a parking lot and put the SUV in park. "I don't understand. This, us, it's not new. It's been almost five months. We love each other. Sawyer calls you Mom. How is this new?" Sawyer had started doing that in the last week. It made her so happy. 

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Loving you isn't new. Loving Sawyer isn't new. Dating, going out and eating alone…I just meant it's something I'm not used to." 

He looked at her. He loved her so much it was almost overwhelming. She was gorgeous and he cherished every single memory they made together. He wanted tonight to be another one of those. 

"Jack? Tell me what you think. Please." She touched his cheek, stroking with her thumb. 

"I love you, Elizabeth. More than I could ever express to you. I need you in my life, by my side. Sawyer needs you." 

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack." 

"Tonight is Valentine's but it's also the night I planned on asking you to marry me." 

Elizabeth gasped as he took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. "Jack, that is the most exquisite ring I have ever seen." 

"Please, marry me, Elizabeth. Be my wife. Be Sawyer's Mommy so I can be Brennan's Daddy." 

"Of course I will." She reached over and kissed him, tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you so much." 

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "It looks good." 

"I can't believe this is happening." 

"We should get going. Our reservation is soon." 

"Are we going to DiMillos?" 

"Yes." 

"Perfect." Elizabeth couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Five months before, she couldn't have imagined falling in love and being engaged with anyone other than Ty. Now, she can't imagine being those things with anyone other than Jack. Jack and Sawyer completed her heart, healed it. The one that had been broken and crushed by death. 

"Jack? I want to get married in August. The boys will be off school, so they can stay with your parents and I can close the store and we can go somewhere." 

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "That sounds good, but do you really want to close the store for a bit?" 

"No, but I don't know what other choice I have." 

"We have lots of time to figure that out." 

"Six months. Yeah." 

They had a lot of things to figure out. Money situation, where would they live, getting her a car, more children… The list went on. But tonight, he didn't want any more worrying. He just wanted them to enjoy a rare night alone. 

…. 

Partway through their delicious meal, Jack suggested they call his mom and the boys because otherwise Charlotte would be calling him. 

"You told her?" 

"Yes. And Vi knows too." 

"Conspiring with my sister?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I needed advice. She knows you very well." 

"She does." Jack pulled up Skype and rang his mom. 

"Hey, Ma." 

"Jack. Hi, Elizabeth." 

"Hi, Charlotte. Are the boys being good?" 

"Of course. They're angels." 

"Spoken like a true Grandma," Jack said. "Are they nearby?" 

"Yes. Boys, Dad and Mom are on the phone." 

After a bit of wiggling around Charlotte got all three of them in the picture.

"Hi, boys!" Elizabeth said with a wave. "Dad and I have news." 

"What?" Sawyer asked. 

"We are getting married." 

Jack quickly turned down the volume on his phone so he wouldn't disturb the other people in the restaurant with the cheering from their boys. "So I take it you're happy?" 

"Yes!" 

"Congratulations, you two," Charlotte told them. "Now go enjoy the rest of your evening." 

"Ok, night boys. Bed soon," Elizabeth told them. 

"Ok, Mom!" they said, laughing loudly. 

…. 

On their drive to her apartment, she blurted, "Jack, does it bother you that I can't cook very well?" 

"Of course not. I have had your omelets though and they were very good. If you want though, I could teach you. Might be kind of fun." 

"Sure. That would be fun." Could be romantic, standing next to him as he showed her how to cut veggies in uniform shapes, or when to stir the soup or how long to cook a steak. 

When they pulled up to her curb, he got out and assisted her from her seat, reaching for her roses. The night had not gone exactly as planned, since he had proposed in the Land Rover instead of the restaurant, but the only thing that really mattered was she had said yes. She was going to be his wife. 

He followed her into the apartment and watched an she set the roses on the counter, removed her coat, and kicked off her shoes. 

"Coffee, sweetie?" the endearment rolling off her tongue easily. 

"Sure. Thank you." 

She put the decaf grounds in, poured water into the top, and then smiled as he pulled her close, back against his chest. "I love you so much," he whispered, his arms settling around her waist securely. 

"I love you too, Jack." 

"We have so many details and things to talk about. Do you want to come to church with us tomorrow and then we can talk after?" 

She still had not gone to church with him and the boys. It had now become habit to not go when she knew it should be the opposite. It was time for a change. "Ok. Where is your church?" 

"About halfway between here and my house." 

"What road?" 

"Camper St." 

"There's a bus that could drop me right there. Perfect," she said looking at her phone. 

Her phone started buzzing a moment later. "Its Julie." She pushed the button to answer. "Julie?" 

"Hey, Beth. I need a place to stay. Do you have an extra bed?"


	8. Chapter 8

"An extra bed? Tonight I do, but only because Brennan isn't here. Where are you?" 

"Downstairs." 

"You're serious? Please come up here. You must be frozen." Elizabeth hung up the phone and opened her door. "Ready to meet Julie?" 

"She's here?" Jack looked as an auburn haired woman, about twenty five or so, walked in the door and hugged Elizabeth. 

"Beth! It's good to see you!" 

"You too. What are you doing here?" 

"Oh! You must be Jack." She looked him up and down, as if trying to appraise his value, making him a bit uncomfortable but mostly amused. "Just as handsome as you told me, sister." 

Jack looked away, feeling the heat creep up his neck. "Yes, I'm Jack. Nice to meet you. I should probably go." 

"Oh, you don't need to go, Jack. I'll just go camp out in Brennan's room." 

"That's ok. It's been awhile since you have seen each other. I'm guessing you need to talk." He walked over to the door and put his coat on. Elizabeth met him there. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's going on." 

"Don't be sorry." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Let's meet for breakfast at Sunshine. Then we will go to church." 

"Eight?" 

"Yeah." He kissed her again. "I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and poured both of them a cup of coffee. Knowing Julie liked hers black, she didn't bother adding anything to it. 

"You two were pretty dressed up," Julie mentioned, sipping her coffee. 

"Its Valentine's Day, Julie." 

"Oh! Of course. I'm sorry. And Brennan's not here. I interrupted. Were you two getting ready to turn in?" 

"Turn in? No, Julie. Yes, you interrupted but he wasn't sleeping here." 

Elizabeth sipped her coffee and prayed for patience. 

"What's that on your finger?" Julie squealed. 

"Its an engagement ring. He also proposed." 

"That's amazing. That is one gorgeous ring! Probably set him back a pretty penny." 

"Julie, can you just tell me why you are here?" 

"Lost my job. Lost my boyfriend which means I have nowhere to live." 

She sighed and took Julie's hand, pulling her into her bedroom so she could change. "How did you lose your job? I thought you said it was a sure thing." 

"It was and then the lawyer got sued and we had to shut down." 

"The lawyer got sued? Wow." 

"Yeah. Thankfully I had enough money saved for a plane ticket and to take a few weeks. But I need a job. Any chance I could work for you?" 

"I can barely afford to pay myself, let alone an employee." 

"What about Jack?" 

"What about him?" 

"Your ring…the suit he was wearing probably cost about $500, and putting two and two together, I'm guessing that was his Land Rover out front? Maybe he can help with your expenses so things aren't so tight." 

"I'm not asking my fiancé for money so you will have a job. How about I help you draw up a resume so that you can look for one?" 

"I'd have one thing on my resume. No one is going to hire me." 

"Everyone starts somewhere." 

…. 

The next morning, Elizabeth showered, dressed, grabbed her bible, and walked down to Sunshine Café to meet her boys for breakfast. She gazed down at her engagement ring, sparkling in the bright February sun. She still could hardly believe it. 

"Mom!" both boys said excitedly as she walked in the door. 

"Hi, boys." She kissed their heads and then sat next to Jack, giving him a quick kiss. "Morning, sweetie." 

"Morning, beautiful." 

"So are we gonna move, Mom?" Brennan asked. 

"In August, yes." 

"That's a long time! Can't we move now? Dad bought us new bunk beds and I get the top, Sawyer said." 

"That's sounds fun. But we can't move until the wedding." 

"Why?" 

"Because that's how it works." 

"Why?" 

Elizabeth sighed. How to explain something like this to a five, almost six year old, she had no idea. So she went for simple. "Because Dad and I have decided not to live together until we get married." 

"Oh. Ok." He shrugged and went back to coloring on his paper placemat. 

"So no Julie this morning?" Jack wondered. 

"Aunt Julie's here?!" Brennan asked. "I want to see her." 

"You'll see her today sometime." 

"What can I get you folks this morning?" Abigail, their waitress asked. "I'm Abigail, by the way." 

"Pancakes, please," Sawyer said. 

"Blueberry or plain, young man?" 

"Blueberry and can I have bacon too?" 

"You sure can!" 

"Thank you." 

"Can I have waffles?" Brennan asked. 

"Sure. Bacon or sausage?" 

"Sausage, please." 

"You got it." Abigail then looked at the boys parents, who were only paying attention to themselves. "And for the lovebirds?" 

"Hmm?" Elizabeth said, tearing her eyes from Jack. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um, can I have French toast with potatoes and bacon, please?" 

"Absolutely, and for your husband?" 

"Almost," he said with a kiss to Elizabeth's temple. "I'll have two eggs, over easy, sausage, and sourdough toast, please." 

"You got it, folks. Coffee and then milk for the boys?" 

"I want orange juice, please," Sawyer told her. 

"I'll have milk," Brennan confirmed. 

"We'll take coffee." Abigail smiled and walked off to the kitchen. 

Elizabeth kissed Jack's cheek. "I liked her calling you my husband." 

"Me too. You know, August is so far away." 

"When are you going to Atlanta?" 

"June. As soon as school gets out. We are going to stay about two weeks." 

"So what if we got married in July then?" 

"That's a little better. July 1st?" 

"Sure." 

…. 

That afternoon, the boys had fallen asleep in their new bunk beds so Jack and Elizabeth talked. 

"I made a list," Jack said. 

"A list?" 

"Yeah. Merging two households requires a lot of planning and details." 

"True." 

He slid the list in front of her. "1. Children," she read. "The ones we currently have or new ones?" she asked with a smile. 

"New ones." He reached for her hand and moved his fingers between hers. "What do you think?" 

"I would love to have a baby with you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Maybe two." 

"Good. I want that too. How long would you like to wait?" 

"No specific amount of time. Just whenever it happens." 

"Ok." 

"Number 2. Cars. What about them?" 

"You need one." 

"I will by July but I don't now." 

"It would make things easier if we got it sooner rather than later." 

"I suppose. I guess I just know that getting one is expensive. Gas, insurance, car payments." 

"I will pay cash for it, so no monthly payments. Adding to insurance will actually save money because I'll get a multicar discount. Gas, well, that's what this is for." He handed her a credit card. "I only use this for gas. Then I pay it off every month. This one is for you." She took the card, holding in her frustration. "You are going to be my wife, honey. That means what's mine is yours." 

"Jack, this is hard for me." She stood and made coffee. "I'm not used to having luxuries, like a free car." 

"I don't consider it a luxury if you need it to help care for our family." He watched as she stirred in creamer and then rejoined him at the table. 

"Ok. But I don't want a Land Rover or a Mercedes or a BMW. I want something practical that will last years." 

"We can go car shopping next weekend. It will be a date. Maybe your sister can watch the boys." 

"Ok. Number 3. The bookstore. What about it?" 

"I think because it's in the city, you should have an alarm system." 

"I agree. Number 4." 

"Wait. You're ok with that?" 

"Yep. I've wanted to do that since I opened. I guess it's a blessing to know a handsome security officer person guy," she said with a laugh. 

"You're my blessing," he told her, pulling her to his lap. 

She touched his slightly rough cheek, loving the stubble that had grown since he shaved that morning. She loved his lips and his eyes. She loved the tiny freckle under his left one. She loved everything about him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Instead of answering, she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his, taking it slow. "Mm. You taste like chocolate." 

"Mom?" Sawyer called. 

"In here, sweetie." She would never tire of hearing him call her that, even if she had been enjoying kissing Jack. She stood and then opened her arms. "Did you have a good nap?" 

"No. I had a dream." He buried his head in her stomach, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He shrugged. She picked him up and sat down at the table and rocked him back and forth, her hands slowly rubbing his back. "You can tell me." 

"You won't get mad?" 

"Of course not. It was only a dream." 

"Dad was getting married. But you weren't there. It was my first mom, I think." 

"Do you miss her, Sawyer?" 

"I don't remember her." 

"You have that picture by your bed." 

"Yeah but I want you to be my Mom. I don't know why it was her." 

"Sweetie, its ok. She will always be your first mom. I bet you were thinking about Dad getting married and you saw that picture before you went to sleep. Our brains do that sometimes. It doesn't mean anything." 

Jack stood and left them, partly to start dinner, but mostly because their conversation was killing him. 

It killed him that Sawyer didn't remember Katie but on the other hand, it was a blessing too. It made it easier for Sawyer to accept Elizabeth. The middle of July it would be three years since they lost her. By that time, Elizabeth would be his wife and Brennan his son. Would that make it easier on Sawyer? He believed it would. 

"Dad?" 

"Hey, Bren. Wanna help me cook dinner?" 

"Yeah. Are you sad?" Brennan must have been watching him for a moment and had seen him wipe his eyes. 

"A little, but you make me feel better." 

"Do you need a hug?" He raised his arms and Jack picked him up. 

"Yeah, bud, that's absolutely what I need." 

…. 

"Number 4," Elizabeth said when they finally tucked the boys in bed after giving in that Brennan and Elizabeth were sleeping over. Yes the next day was Monday so work and school was necessary, but Jack promised to take the boys to school and her to the store on time. And she was going to sleep in the fancy guest room that was almost as big as her apartment. "Pets." 

"Yeah, so, Cher is pregnant and I know that the boys would love a puppy…" 

"The size of a Buick?" 

Jack laughed. "Oooh. Let's get you a Buick, babe. Very practical. A Buick Enclave can fit seven people." 

"We will look. Now, you want to give the boys a Great Dane puppy?" 

"Yes. What do you think? Cher is about ready to pop so a few months from now, we should be able to get it." 

"Ok. I guess it's a good way to teach them responsibility." 

"True. And I have a fenced in yard so that will make things easier." 

About an hour later, he took her to the guest room. "How does this big of a bedroom even exist? I mean, is this the master?" It even had a nice bathroom attached. 

"No. I'm across the hall. You want to see it?" 

"Yes." So they walked across the hall. "Welcome to the master suite, Elizabeth." 

"It's the same size." 

"Pretty much." She wandered into the bathroom. 

"Holy moly," she muttered, gasping at the large jacuzzi soaker tub, the shower big enough to fit six people that had two shower heads. The skylight, and two sinks with marble countertops. The thought that she would be sharing this room with him one day blew her mind. 

"What do you think?" 

"Its beautiful." 

He took her hand and led her to the closet. "You only use half?" 

"Yep. The other half is for you." 

The closet was huge in itself, with enough room for all her clothes, shoes, and purses too. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"Something sad that I don't really want to ask." 

"You can ask." 

"How long did it take you to move Katie's things out? I still have a few of Tyler's things and…" She shook her head, regretting her question. 

"I did it after about six months. It just made me too sad to see them, to walk past them and smell her scent." He pulled her into his arms and sighed. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why do you keep his things? For Brennan?" 

"No. Honestly, I don't know. I know I need to get rid of them. Maybe Julie will help." 

"Will it be too weird for you to sleep in here with me after we get married? We could move to the guest room. It's the same size, like you said." 

"I don't know. You wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course not. New life, new surroundings, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you like it?" 

"Yes." She rubbed her hands around the supple gray leather steering wheel and looked at all the gadgets. "Its more than I need, Jack." 

"Actually, it's perfect for what you need. It's all wheel drive, good for winter. It has heated seats, trust me, you will enjoy that immensely. It has the rear entertainment system in the back for our road trips…." They were taking a road trip at the end of March for a week to New Haven. She wanted Jack and her mother to meet and of course Sawyer too. "Honey?" 

"I'm sorry. I was thinking. What were you saying?" 

"This is a great vehicle for you but ultimately, it's up to you." 

"Let's get it." He was right. 

"Great." He kissed her and walked inside to sign some papers. About thirty minutes later, they were on their way to Kaplan's Bar and Grille for dinner. They hadn't been there before together, but Jack had been there with the guys from work numerous times. 

Elizabeth drove extra cautiously, not wanting anything to happen to her new car. When she pulled into the parking spot next to Jack, he was standing, leaning against his vehicle waiting. 

She got out and he looked at his watch. "Jack Thornton, no comments from you. I was driving carefully." 

"Have you always driven carefully?" he asked, putting air quotes around the last word. 

"If you are trying to say that I drive too slow…" 

"No, just saying maybe we should leave early if we have an appointment or something." He grinned, laughing at his own joke. 

"Shush," she told him, poking his sides. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, their lips mere centimeters apart. "Thank you, Jack." 

"For what?" 

"Everything. Being my best friend. Loving Brennan. Loving me. Taking care of us." 

"I see it as a privilege to take care of you." 

She kissed his perfect lips with her own. "Sweet man. Let's go eat." 

…. 

March flew by and before they knew it, it was time to go to New Haven. Julie had not found a job, so Elizabeth hired her for the week to run the store. She had been helping periodically and Jack had offered to pay for some expenses so Elizabeth could pay her when she helped. 

"Mom, let's go! Dad and Sawyer are here. I want to see Gran!" 

"Relax, baby. They are early and we still have a few things to do before I'm ready to leave." 

Jack knocked and walked in with Sawyer. "Hey," he said, kissing her cheek.

Sawyer hugged her waist and smiled up at her. "Hi, Mom." 

"Hi, sweetie." 

"Almost ready?" Jack wondered. 

"Yeah. Would you take our bags and these snacks down to the car, please?" 

"Of course." He grabbed her keys and the two suitcases and walked out the door.

She turned off the lamps and turned the thermostat down a few degrees since they would be gone. 

"You boys have your pillows?" 

"Yes, Mom!" they said in unison. 

She headed into her bedroom for one last check and then she was ready. "Boys, please try to use the bathroom before we go. It's going to take awhile to get there." 

"I just went before we came here, Mom," Sawyer told her. 

"Ok, then. Bren, please." 

He did as he was told, even though giving the impression it was an imposition.

About five minutes later, they were in the Buick with Jack in the drivers seat.

About a half hour in, the boys were watching a movie with their headphones on so Jack squeezed her hand. "Hey." 

She turned her head and gave him a brave smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hi." 

"You haven't said a word since we left your house. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Just going back there…and introducing you to my mom. It's hard." 

"We will get through it together. Just lean on me." He kissed her hand and smiled his reassurance. 

"Ok." 

Jack wasn't too nervous. Yes, it had been a long time since he had met the parent of his significant other in a relationship but if she was half as wonderful as Brennan and Elizabeth were, everything would be fine. 

"Tell me about your parents, babe." 

"My Dad and Mom met in college. Dad was getting his degree in Accounting and she was trying to become a teacher. They were married before she finished her degree and they decided she would help him run his accounting firm instead of teach. They had Viola a year later, me two years later, and Julie a couple years after that." 

"Were you and your Dad close?" 

"Yeah. When he died, I think a part of me died too. I miss him so much and it's been ten years." 

Jack listened to her talk and confide her fears about losing the people she loved. He understood them and experienced them but he had always refused to allow the fears to rule his life. The first year after losing Katie was rough but then he forced himself to focus more on his work and raising Sawyer the best he could. 

Now, he only thought of the future and making the people that were in the car his priorities. 

When they made it to the outskirts of New Haven, they found a "mom and pop" restaurant for lunch. It was inside a big, old farm house. They walked in and felt relaxed and welcomed. 

"Welcome to Ruby's," an elderly woman greeted them, a big smile on her face.  
"I'm Ruby. Follow me to your table." 

The table was one of five, nestled in a large dining area. The table reminded Elizabeth of ones she had eaten at as a child. Wood, well worn, full of the love of the people who had used it before. 

"Thank you, Ruby. Where are your bathrooms? We've been on the road for about four hours." 

"Yes, ma'am. Right through there." 

"Thanks. Boys, do you need to go?" 

"I do," Sawyer told her. She offered her hand and they walked through the dining room to the bathrooms. 

"Dad?" 

"Yeah, Bren?" 

"Can I sit on your lap?" 

"Sure, bud." He picked him up and settled him there, smiling when he leaned his head on his chest. "Feeling ok?" 

"Yeah." He sighed and then closed his eyes. "Dad?" 

"Yes." 

"I love you." Jack held him tighter, wondering what was bringing on the emotion he saw on his face. 

"I love you too. Are you sad about something?" 

"My Daddy died here." 

Jack knew they were close to the area, but he didn't know Brennan was aware of it. "Here in New Haven." 

"Yeah. He got in an accident." 

"I know." 

"I don't want you to leave me," he told him, tears rolling down his little face. 

Jack dried his tears. "I will not leave you on purpose. Your daddy didn't do it on purpose either. Sometimes accidents happen, but I promise you, I won't ever try to leave you. I love you and Sawyer and your Mom too much." 

He nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck, taking a shuddering breath.

"Everything ok?" Elizabeth asked as they returned. 

"Yeah." Elizabeth kissed Brennan's head and sat down. 

About an hour later, they pulled up to a modest sized house. 

"Boys, we're here," Elizabeth told them. They hopped out and ran toward the house. 

"Ready, Elizabeth?" 

"Yeah." 

"Remember, I'm here with you. We will get through it together." 

She nodded and kissed him. "I'm glad." 

He got out, opened the tailgate and took out two of the suitcases. "Babe, wanna take the boy's suitcases and I'll get ours?" 

"Sure." 

When they entered the house, they heard laughing and giggling in the kitchen. "Boys?" 

"Mom! Gran is making cookies the size of our heads!" Sawyer told her, a big grin on his face. 

"Oh yeah?" She looked up at her mom. "Hi, Mom." 

"Hello, dear." She walked over and cupped her face with her palm. "You seem happy." 

"I am. And this man and those boys are why." She took Jack's hand and squeezed. "Mom, this is Jack Thornton, my fiancé. Jack, my mother, Grace Thatcher." 

"Ma'am. Its wonderful to meet you," Jack said, kissing her cheek. 

"You too. Now, tell me about your wedding." 

Jack and Elizabeth sat down at the table and told her the date they picked, July 1st. "Its going to be in Jack's backyard. There are beautiful maple trees and a stone walkway that'll be perfect." Elizabeth smiled, taking Jack's hand. "Will you come, Mom?" 

"Oh, Elizabeth. I don't know how I would get there." 

"We would come get you if that meant you would be at our wedding. I need you there." 

"You haven't needed me in years, dear." 

"Yes, I have. It's you that hasn't needed me." Elizabeth stood and left the room, fighting her tears. 

The boys watched the whole thing. Jack saw concern on their faces but they seemed ok. "Boys, will you please go get your pillows from the car and put them and your suitcases in your room?" 

"The boys will sleep in the living room on the pullout couch. I only have one guest room." 

"Oh, well, then Elizabeth and Bren should take the guest room. Sawyer and I will camp on the couch." 

The boys walked outside leaving Jack and Grace alone. "Mrs. Thatcher, I'm not sure what has happened in the years past between you and Elizabeth, but it seems to me that you need to have a serious discussion. I think I'll take the boys and head into town to see if we can find something to do." 

"No need. Conversations have never changed anything. Can't see why they would now." 

"Maybe you both need to put aside your stubbornness and try for a change. Our wedding is important to your daughter. To me that means it should be important to you." 

Jack walked out and found Elizabeth sitting in the guest room. "Hey. I'm taking the boys to town so you can talk to your Mom." 

"Jack, I knew this would happen. I don't know why I thought coming here was a good idea." 

"Because I think deep down, in your heart, you want things to be good again."

She wiped her eyes. "I'd like to go home." 

"I'm going to tell you what I just told your mom. You both need to put aside your stubbornness and try to fix whatever is going on. If, after you both give each other a chance and talk, you still want to leave, we can go." He kissed her lips and smiled. "I love you. We will be back in a few hours." 

"Water's Park. Take the boys there. Big playground and food trucks." He turned to leave but she stopped him, hugging him hard. "Thank you." 

… 

Elizabeth took a deep breath and then walked into the kitchen where her mom was probably baking. 

"Mom?" 

"Beth. I'm not sure why he thinks we need to talk." 

"Really? We have so many things we need to fix here." 

"Such as?" 

"Why you won't come to my wedding? Why have you pushed and pushed me to date someone when I wasn't ready?" 

"I didn't say I wouldn't come." 

"Yes you did. I don't know how I'll get there? That's basically saying, "sorry, dear, you're not important enough for me to make myself leave this house."" As far as Elizabeth knew, she hadn't left the house in years. She had a friend bring her groceries and didn't even own a car. 

"You're putting words in my mouth, Elizabeth. That's not fair." 

"Life isn't fair! You know that. Mom, we both lost our husbands. We have that huge, horrible thing in common. But I found love again. Can't you make an effort to support me?" 

Elizabeth knew that she was firing a lot at her mom all at once. But she had wanted answers for so long, it all came pouring out. 

"Mom, can we make some coffee and talk calmly? I promise to give you a chance to speak." 

She nodded and made them coffee. A few minutes later, they sat in the living room on the couch. Elizabeth turned her body so she was facing Grace. "What do you think of Sawyer, Mom?" 

"He's wonderful. He ran in with Brennan and hugged me and called me Gran." 

"He is wonderful. What do you think of Jack?" 

"He loves you. I can see it in everything he does." 

"I love him too. He takes care of us, Mom. It was so hard for me to let him do that, but now I don't know what I would do without him." 

"Your father took care of us like that." 

"I know. I miss him so much." She felt her eyes burn as she held her tears in. 

"Me too. He should be here. He should be meeting Jack and his grandchildren. He should walk you down the aisle. He should be next to me in our bed every night." 

Elizabeth moved over next to her mom and held her hand. "I understand those feelings, Mom. I went through them and the only thing that pulled me out was meeting Jack and Sawyer. They filled that hole that Tyler left in my heart." 

"I could never fall in love again. Your father was it for me, Beth." 

"I don't just mean a man. Meet people. To do that, you need to get out of this house." 

"And go where? I can't just walk to town." 

"Does Fran still drop off groceries for you?" 

"Yes." 

"Maybe go with her to the store." Grace appeared to give it some thought. 

Grace stared at the gleaming engagement ring on Elizabeth's hand. "Your ring is amazing." 

"It is. Jack picked it out, with a little advice from Viola." 

"Hang on one moment." Grace returned a few moments later with a ring in her hand. "This was my wedding ring. It matches your engagement ring almost perfectly." 

Elizabeth slid it on and she was right. "Wow. It does." She handed it back to her. 

"I want you to have it, Beth. Please." 

"Ok. Thank you." She slid it on and took her mom's hand again. "Mom, why did you keep pushing me to find someone?" 

"I didn't want you to make the same mistake I did and shut yourself off from everyone. You need someone and Brennan does too. Being alone is not what I want for you." 

"So it's not that you don't support me in marrying Jack." 

"No. Of course I do. I just don't know how I could travel that far when I haven't been out of my own house for five years." 

"One step at a time, Mom." 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack brought the boys back from the park a few hours later, hoping Elizabeth and Grace had taken the time to talk. When he walked in, the house smelled like brownies and coffee. 

"Mom?" the boys yelled as they ran in. 

"Hey boys!" Elizabeth received their hugs and smiled. "Did you have fun?" 

"Yeah. We had tacos and ice cream," Brennan told her. 

"Did you?" 

"Yeah. Can we go play a game?" 

"Sure. Go ahead." 

Jack opened his arms and she walked into his embrace as the boys left the room. "How did it go?" 

"Good. Thank you for helping." She kissed his cheek and held on, enjoying the feel of his strong arms enveloping her. 

"Do you think she will come to our wedding?" 

"I don't know. I hope so. She needs to make some changes in order for that to happen and it won't be easy for her." 

"Like what?" He led her to the sofa and sat down, slipping his arm around her shoulders. 

"She doesn't leave the house, Jack. She told me it's been five years. So for her to leave and travel all the way to Portland and then be with people she doesn't know…I just don't know if she can make herself do it." 

"What if you came and picked her up, or Julie and Vi?" 

"I think that might be the only way. There is no way she will get on a plane." He just held her hand for a moment. 

"I was thinking." 

"Ooh dangerous," she teased, winking. 

"Funny." He put his phone on the coffee table and started the music on his phone. "We need to pick a song for our wedding." He stood and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" 

She stood and took his hand, resting her other on his shoulder. "You are a pretty good dancer, Jack." 

"Katie and I took ballroom dancing lessons before our wedding. I guess I remember some stuff." 

"Hmm. Jack and ballroom dancing. Interesting combo." He spun her and dipped her, all in one smooth move, making her laugh. "A good, interesting combo, though." 

"I think I know which song we should dance to." He stopped their momentum and found the song on his phone. Ronan Keating's remake of When You Say Nothing at All. He loved the song. He took her hand again and held it over his heart as they started swaying.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd

Old Mister Webster could never define

what's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all"

She loved listening to his gentle singing in her ear. He never failed to make her feel loved. 

"It's perfect, Jack." 

He kissed her ear and then her temple. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They swayed slowly to his playlist for a few more minutes, enjoying their alone time. "Hon? What if we got married here?" Jack wondered. 

"Here? In New Haven?" 

"Yes, and here at your mom's house. Her backyard is huge. We could do what we were going to do at our house, only here. Then your mom would be at the wedding." 

Elizabeth stopped moving and wiped her eyes. He had come up with an idea that solved the biggest problem. "You are wonderful, Jack Thornton!" She ran off to find her mom. 

…. 

A week later, the travelers returned home. The kids started school again and Elizabeth went back to work, with Julie right beside her. 

"In New Haven?" 

"Yeah. It's a brilliant idea! Mom doesn't need to travel and she will be at my wedding." 

"I think it would have been good for her to travel. Now she never has to leave her house." 

"Julie, she promised me that she would start taking steps to get more social. She even went with me to the store while I was there." 

"Did she go inside?" 

"No. She stayed in the car. My point is, she left the house. It took a lot for her to do that." 

The bell jingled above the door. "Good morning, ladies," Jack said with a grin and a kiss to Elizabeth's lips. "How are you?" 

"Better now that you're here," Elizabeth flirted, pulling him close. 

"On that note, I'll go unpack the boxes in the Mystery section," Julie said. 

"On that note, I'll give my fiancé a proper hello," Jack said, wrapping Elizabeth up in his arms. "Hello, sweetheart," he whispered before kissing her again. 

"Hi, hon." 

"You look good." 

"I'm wearing the same thing I wear every day, Jack." 

"Exactly." He walked away a few steps to make his coffee and then back to pay her. "Can I ask a favor?" 

"Of course." 

"Next week, I need to work late in the city for a few days. Would you mind keeping Sawyer for me?" 

"Which days?" 

"Monday through Wednesday." 

"Sure thing. I can keep him starting Sunday after church if you want." 

"That would be great. Thank you, sweetheart." 

"Good heavens, I love when you call me that," she told him, hugging him.

He grinned. This was the life. His heart was overflowing. In a matter of just a few months, he would have a beautiful wife and two sons. He was very happy. 

"Beth!" Julie said, rushing into the room. 

"Yes, Julie," she said, making no effort to extract herself from Jack's embrace. 

"I just got a phone call from Ramsey and Associates. They offered me the job!" 

"That's great! I'm so proud of you. When do you start?" 

"About a week. I'm that much closer to being in my own place again and out of your hair." 

"Oh, you know I don't mind that you're staying with us." 

"I know, but I'm kind of sick of your couch, sister." Julie winked and walked away. 

Jack noticed a slightly worried expression pass over Elizabeth's face and then disappear. "You ok?" 

"Sure." She was, she just had gotten used to having Julie around, having help in the store, seeing her everyday. 

"Tell me," he said, finishing his coffee and tossing the cup. 

"Its nothing. Really." She kissed his cheek and went to her computer to purchase some supplies. 

"You'll miss her." 

Elizabeth met his eyes for a moment. "Its not like she's leaving town. I'll still see her." 

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with missing her. She helps here, she lives with you." 

"Yeah. I guess I should advertise for some part time help. There's probably a high school student looking for a few hours here and there." 

"Elizabeth." 

"Of course, I'll miss her. It's been great having her here but I'm used to working alone and living with Bren alone. I can do it again." 

He kissed her lips and smiled. "Hire someone and in just a few months, you won't be living with Bren alone anymore. I'll be there and Sawyer." 

… 

Sunday night, she sat between the boys on Brennan's bed and read The Adventures of Captain Underpants. The giggling that came from their lips made her laugh too and it took way longer to read than she planned. 

By the end of the book, the boys were leaning against each of her shoulders. "Can we call Dad?" Sawyer asked. 

"Sure, bud. Let's text him first." She grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

"U working?" 

He answered a moment later. "Almost done. Give me 5." 

Five minutes later, he skyped them. 

"Hi, honey," she said with a smile. "The boys wanted to call you before bed." 

"Hi, guys." 

"Dad, Mom read us Captain Underpants. It was so funny!" Brennan told him, giggling again. 

"Is that an actual book?" 

"Yes! It's awesome. And it's a movie!" 

"You'll have to show me when I come home." 

"Ok. Love you, Dad." 

"Love you, Bren. Sawyer, you're awfully quiet there." 

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "He fell asleep." 

"Well, it is time for that I suppose." 

"Hang on a moment, Jack." She scooted to the end of the bed and then covered the boys, kissing both of their heads. "Love you. Sweet dreams, baby," she told Brennan and then left the room. 

She sat down on the couch a moment later and turned back to Jack. "Honey?" 

"Yes?" 

"We haven't talked about your job too much but are you safe? I mean, is your job dangerous?" 

He paused as if thinking how to answer her. "Not really. My officers, like Avery and Flynn, are with people more. I rarely deal with what they do." 

"But sometimes…?" 

"Yes. Sometimes I need to be in a situation they can't handle themselves or that maybe be dangerous." 

"Do you carry a gun?" 

"Yes." 

"I've never noticed." 

"Its usually hidden well." He set the phone on his dresser propped up. "I wear a holster over this shoulder," he showed her. "Its tucked there under my jacket and no one is aware. Its safer that way." 

"Where do you keep it at home?" 

"In my safe. Completely childproof, Elizabeth. There are two combinations. The outside safe and then a box where the gun lays. I would never put you or our boys in danger." 

"Ok." 

"Are you sure? Do you have more questions?" 

"No, I just miss you." They had just seen each other at church that morning and then at lunch so it had only been about seven hours but she wanted him with her. 

"I miss you too, sweetheart. I'll see you Thursday at 10 for coffee at the store though." 

It seemed liked forever to her. "I love you so much, Jack." 

"I love you too." 

… 

The next morning, after dropping the boys off at school, Elizabeth came back to the store. A young woman was waiting for her. 

"Good morning. What can I help you with?" 

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Stanton. I saw your sign advertising a part time job." 

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Rebecca. I'm Elizabeth Campbell." 

"You can call me Becky. I'd really love to work here. I'm a huge fan of Christian Fiction but I love books in general." 

"Let me get you an application." She handed her the paper and a pen. "What is your schedule like? Are you still in school?" 

"I take night classes at Portland Community so my mornings are free." 

"Oh, what are you studying?" 

"Architecture and design." 

"Nice. I'll leave you to fill out the application. Would you like some coffee?" 

"I'd love some." 

"Morning, Beth," Julie said cheerfully. 

"Morning, Julie. You seem chipper." 

"I found an apartment online. I'm going to check it out this afternoon." 

"That's exciting." 

"It is. And its only ten minutes from my new job." 

"Another good thing." 

"Yeah. So, I think, if it's ok with you, I'll make tomorrow my last day." 

"Sure. That's fine." 

"Mrs. Campbell? I'm finished." 

"Thank you, Becky. You can call me Elizabeth. It looks like everything's in order. Can you start Wednesday?" 

"Sure!" 

They chatted further about her pay and that she would work from nine until two every week day. 

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth. I can't wait to start." 

…. 

Viola brought the boys afterschool as usual. "Hey, Beth." 

"Hi, Mama!" Brennan said hugging her waist. 

"Hi, baby." 

She kissed his forehead and then she opened her arms to Sawyer too. 

"Sawyer? What's wrong?" 

"I got stung." 

"A bee? Sawyer? When?" 

"Just now. It was on the doorway." 

"Where's your EpiPen?" 

"I don't know." He sat down and she jumped into action. 

"Vi, call Jack now and tell him I'm calling an ambulance. Sawyer got stung by a bee. Tell him to meet me at the hospital." 

Elizabeth pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. 

"Is he breathing, ma'am?" 

"Yes, but not easily. Please hurry!" 

"The ambulance will be there shortly. Try to keep him calm. Does he have an EpiPen?" 

"Yes, but he doesn't know where it is." 

Julie searched his backpack. "I found it!" 

"We found the EpiPen. How do I give it to him?" 

The operator assisted her in giving him the injection, telling her he may panic or start to shake after the dosage but she needed to stay calm. 

She pulled him into her arms and rocked him, stroking his hair and keeping her tears at bay. 

"Beth, Jack wants to talk to you." 

Beth took Vi's phone and handed hers to Vi. "Jack?" 

"Is he ok?" 

"I gave him his EpiPen injection and the ambulance should be here any minute."

"Ok. Are you alright?" 

"Yes." Her voice shook as her emotions threatened. She saw Sawyer start to shake. He stared at her, fear in his eyes. "Its ok, sweetie. It's ok. Daddy is on the phone." 

"Dadddd." His voice shook. 

"Sawyer, it's going to be ok. I will meet you at the hospital. I know you feel weird but everything will be just fine." 

The ambulance showed up about ten minutes later. Vi stayed with Brennan at the store and Elizabeth rode in the ambulance with Sawyer. 

She watched and held his hand as the EMT placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He fought it at first but she squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead. "Baby, you need that oxygen. It will help you breathe." 

The love she had for him, despite that she hadn't given birth to him, was huge. She was so scared right then and she wanted to cry but she held it in until she could be alone. She needed him to know he could count on her to be strong, no matter what. 

When they arrived at the hospital, she went into the ER with them. "How old is your son, ma'am?" 

"Um, I'm almost his mom and he's five." 

"What's his birthdate?" 

"August 5, 2013." 

"Do you have his insurance information?" 

"No, but his dad should be here very soon." 

Jack walked in a moment later. "Hi. I'm Jack Thornton, Sawyer's dad." 

She kissed Sawyer's forehead and excused herself. Seeing Jack walk in brought relief and pushed her emotions over the edge. Her tears streamed as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

When she returned to his area, Jack stood and opened his arms. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. Her arms brushed the gun he had in his holster as she slipped them underneath his jacket. "Is he asleep?" 

"Yeah." 

"I've never been so scared," she admitted quietly. "I love him. He's my son in my heart and I can't lose him. It would kill me." 

"Shhh, sweetheart. You did everything right. He's going to be just fine." 

She reached up and kissed him. "Promise?" 

"Yes. He's going to be here for observation for about six or eight hours. They don't want him to have a secondary reaction. Then we can go home." 

"Jack, I don't want to wait to be his mom or your wife. I want to do it very soon." 

"Like when? What about your mom?"


	11. Chapter 11

Logic won when it came to deciding when to get married. Elizabeth had been acting purely on emotion and hadn't thought of all the things that still needed to be settled before getting married made sense. 

For instance, the boys had school, she and Jack had their jobs, she hadn't told her landlord that she was moving out, they hadn't repainted the guest/new master bedroom and moved Jack into it yet, and they wanted to be able to slip away for a few days to take a honeymoon. All of those things required a bit more time. 

That being said, they were going to get married earlier than July first. They decided that Jack would fly Sawyer to see Grandpa Ned in Atlanta in August after his birthday, and they would get married the weekend after the boys finished school. So June 10th was the day and they would get married in New Haven at her mother's home. When they returned home from their week long honeymoon in Maine, they would celebrate Brennan's birthday. 

"Where are we going, Mom?" 

"First to the store to get paint and then to Dad's house to paint the guest room." 

"Oh." She could see and hear his disappointment. 

"What did you want to do?" 

"I don't know. I guess I want to see Grandma Charlotte with Sawyer. She has puppies." 

"Sawyer is spending the weekend there. You want to do that?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, call your dad and see if its ok." 

She handed him the phone and he called. "Hi, Dad!" 

"Hey, Bren. What's up?" 

"Can I stay with Sawyer at Grandma and Grandpa's? I want to see the puppies too." 

"What did Mom say?" 

"To ask you." 

"Ok, sure, bud. Pack your bag and I'll stop and pick you up on the way." 

"Yay! Thanks." 

"You're welcome. See you soon." 

"He said I could go!" 

"Ok, Brennan." 

About ten minutes later, Sawyer and Jack walked in. "Anyone home?" 

"In the kitchen." 

"Hey, sweetheart. Brennan ready?" 

"Yeah. He's just using the bathroom." 

"You headed to get paint?" 

"Yep. You sure that baby blue is ok with you?" 

"Its fine." He handed her some cash. "Get a few rollers and some bedding too. I'll help you when I get back." 

"Ok. What do you like in your bedding?" 

"Soft. That's all I care." 

"Ok," she chuckled. He stepped close and kissed her. 

"If you can get it to smell just like you, I'd be eternally grateful," he mumbled against her lips. 

She giggled and kissed him back. "I'll see what I can do." 

"Thanks," he said with one last kiss. "Love you." 

"Love you too." 

As she walked through the store, she let herself think about the future. It was looking bright. Painting what would be her and Jack's bedroom brought it further into perspective. 7 weeks and they would finally be married. It wasn't long.

When she arrived at his house, she pushed the button in her ceiling that opened the garage. Then she closed it, opened the door to the house, and punched in her code to disarm the alarm. 

Being in the house alone made her a bit nervous. It was big and still felt like someone else's, not hers. She knew that would change, she just needed to be patient. 

She decided to check out each room and get acclimated. There were two rooms she had never been in. She visited first, his office. She looked at his walls. He had a watercolor hanging above his desk. She looked closer and it had the initials KY in the corner. She knew they were Katie's initials and she told herself not to feel hurt that he had kept her painting. After all, it had been from before they were married and she had a few things that Tyler had given her too. The emotion of losing someone so close to you stuck with you and she understood why he would want to keep it. 

She noticed his desk was very organized and he had three computers. One laptop and two desktop monitors. How he kept them all straight, she wasn't sure.

She wandered down the hall and opened another room. Her heart stopped. A library. It was very obviously newly renovated. The new shelves were bare, like they were waiting for her to fill them. The dark wood floors were gorgeous and she could picture a comfy recliner or couch in the corner. 

"Sweetheart?" Jack called from downstairs. 

"Upstairs!" 

He wandered up and found her. "Hey." 

"Hi." 

"You found it. It was supposed to be a surprise." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Its wonderful." 

He soaked in her love and hugged her tight. "I'm glad you like it." 

"I do. I hope you like what I bought for our room." 

"Honestly, even if it's pink and frilly, it would still be fine as long as you're there." 

She laughed and led him to the new master. "So no pink and actually, no blue." 

"Ok." She took the lid from the paint. "Gray." 

She pulled the bedding out of the bag. The down comforter was navy blue and the sheets, a very soft, gray Egyptian cotton. "Soft enough?" 

He touched the sheets. "Yeah. That's perfect." 

"Good." 

"I'm going to change and then we should start painting." 

In an hour, they had one coat done and needed to wait for it to dry. "Sweetheart, are you hungry?" 

"I am." 

"There is a new Chinese restaurant that delivers. Want to try?" 

"Yeah. Maybe we can watch a movie too?" 

"Sure." 

With the boys gone, they had the whole day and evening to themselves. Might as well take advantage of it. 

As they waited for the food, she made coffee. "Honey, I have something on my mind," she mentioned. 

"Ok. What is it?" 

"I was here by myself for a bit and I wandered into your office." 

"Mmhm." 

"I saw a painting on your wall." 

"The water color?" 

"Yeah. Katie was pretty talented." 

"She was." He added cream to his coffee and stirred it. "I honestly forgot it was there. It's been there so long I don't even notice it anymore." 

She nodded and stared into her coffee. 

"Elizabeth, does it bother you that I still have it? If so, I can take it down. I'll save it for Sawyer, maybe put it in the closet or something." 

"No, it's ok. I still have a picture of Tyler on the refrigerator and his wedding ring in my dresser drawer. I understand why you have it. I just wanted you to know that I saw it. I didn't mean to snoop I just wanted to get used to the house. It still just feels like yours." 

"You weren't snooping. This is going to be your house soon. In fact, if there are any more changes you want to make, let me know." 

… 

Soon came fast. Before they knew it, it was the end of May and they were making final arrangements for the wedding and their honeymoon. 

Jack confirmed his reservations at Newagen Seaside Inn in Southport, Maine for their honeymoon. He had secured a private cottage on Boothbay Harbor, perfect for them. 

Next, he went and picked up his and Tom's suits from the tailor. They were navy, which is what Elizabeth wanted. 

Then he picked up the boys and took them home with him because Elizabeth was busy with her sisters and their own preparations. 

"Seven more days, Dad! Then we are in first grade!" Sawyer told him. 

"I know, bud. That's pretty cool. Only eleven days until we all really become a family." 

"Good," Brennan said. 

"Something wrong, Bren?" 

"It's taking forever!" he said impatiently. "Joe at school says you're not really my dad but I told him you were. He said you and Mom aren't married and our last names are different so you're not really my dad." 

"Lots of kids and parents have different last names but they are still a family. Maybe I should have said it a different way." 

"I want to have your last name. I want to be Brennan Thornton not Brennan Campbell." 

"We might be able to arrange that." 

"You can? How?" 

"Let me talk to your mom then we will figure it out, ok?" 

"Yeah." 

Jack would love nothing more than for Brennan to take his name. He hoped Elizabeth felt the same. 

He called her that night once the boys were in bed. "Sweetheart, how was your day?" 

"Good. Kind of slow at the store so I left Becky in charge most of the morning. I went and picked up my dress and Vi's and then some other things. How was yours?" 

"Hmm. What other things might you be speaking about, Elizabeth?" 

"Just some stuff. Secret stuff for eleven days from now." 

"Oooh…do these secret items have lace on them?" 

"Possibly." He could almost hear her cheeks turning red. 

"And maybe some satin?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see. So how was your day?" she asked, switching the subject. 

"Fine. I picked up the suits and then confirmed our reservations for the honeymoon." 

"Which is where again?" 

"Nice try. You have your secrets and so do I. I do have something to talk to you about though." 

"Ok, shoot." 

"I want to adopt Brennan. Honestly, I already feel like I'm his dad but it's important to him that he has my last name, like you will have and Sawyer does. What do you think?" 

"I think that's a great idea." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. If it means a lot to him that his name is Thornton, then it's what we should do for him." 

"Great. I'll contact my lawyer tomorrow." 

"Thank you, Jack. That's a very sweet thing to do." 

"I love him, Elizabeth. That's what it boils down to. I'd do anything for our family." 

"I know you would. We are very fortunate." 

"I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you too." 

"I'll see you tomorrow for coffee." 

"Ok. Goodnight." 

Elizabeth hung up the phone and smiled. Then she stood and packed her new "secret items" in her suitcase for the honeymoon. It had been a while since she had thought about anything lacy or satiny. She preferred t-shirts and shorts since Tyler passed, but once she saw the lingerie, she remembered how beautiful it made her feel and she looked forward to sharing it with her new husband. 

… 

On the last day of school, there was a family picnic at the local park. Jack met Elizabeth and they walked over together to see the boys. 

As they walked over, they saw a bunch of kids circled around, yelling at something on the ground. 

When they got close enough, they hurt the kids yelling to "hit 'em!" 

"Where are the adults?" Jack asked, rushing forward. 

"HE IS MY DAD! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" he heard Brennan yell. 

"Brennan!" Jack made Elizabeth stand back and he broke his way through the crowd of kids to get to Brennan. "Boys! Time to calm down." Jack pulled Brennan off the top of the other kid, he figured was Joe, and then held out his hand against his chest. "Stop. What's going on?" 

"Dad, he said you aren't my dad because you don't love me enough to live with me! It's not true!" 

"Of course it's not, son." Brennan wiped his cheeks and sniffled against Jack's leg. "I love you so much, but you can't fight with your fists. You need to use your words." 

The teacher came over and apologized. She had been watching the kids at the playground and hadn't noticed the fight. "What happened?" she asked, directing her question to Joe who just crossed his arms and plastered an angry look on his face. "Joseph! What is going on?" 

"Nothing." 

"Obviously something or you two wouldn't have been fighting." Joe rolled his eyes and looked away. "Where is your dad, Joe?" 

"I don't know." 

"Is he coming?" 

"Probably not." Jack could see the look of pain on the kid's face. Maybe he was acting out against Brennan because his own dad wasn't around much. It didn't excuse it but it made more sense. 

"First, you are going to apologize to Brennan…" 

"I didn't do nothing!" 

"Really?" 

"Well, it wasn't anything big." 

"If you said or did anything to Brennan to make him angry, you will apologize and then we are calling your parents." 

"They won't care." 

"Your daddy will care about you," Brennan offered. "I bet he loves you just like mine loves me." 

"No he doesn't." 

"That's sad, Joe." 

"I'm used to it." The teacher nudged his shoulder, reminding him what he needed to do. "I'm sorry that I said those things. I was mad." 

"Why?" 

"My dad doesn't care about me and yours does." 

Brennan thought for a minute. "I'm sorry I almost hit you. Want me to show you me and my brother's secret handshake?" 

"Yeah!" Joe and Brennan ran off to play leaving the adults stunned and shaking their heads. 

"If only it were that easy in the adult world when people get mad," Elizabeth mentioned. 

"It could be," Jack told her, kissing her temple. 

"So you are the famous Jack Thornton," the teacher said. "I'm not your boys' teacher but I hear about you because I'm the assistant in the room everyday. I'm Casey Truitt." 

"I'm Jack, not sure about the famous part." 

"Only famous around here. Your boys love to tell everyone all about the fun things you do. My dad, Jack, does this, etc." 

"Sorry about that." 

"They love you, honey," Elizabeth told him. "That's a good thing." 

"I know. I love them too. I'm sorry about the trouble with Brennan today, Miss Truitt. We will have a chat with him and Sawyer about not using their fists." 

"I appreciate that. I need to go call Joe's parents. Hopefully it will have a good outcome." 

…. 

Jack, Elizabeth and the boys were sitting in the living room at the house after dinner. Before Jack could bring up anything, Brennan took charge. 

"Dad, can I please invite Joe to my birthday party?" 

"Just so I understand, the boy that made you so mad that you were going to hit him is now your friend?" 

"Yep," he said with a shrug. 

"Brennan, you are an amazing boy." 

"Thanks. Can we go play Mario?" 

"We still need to talk about what happened today, Bren." 

"Ok." 

"You and Sawyer both need to listen up." He paused, making sure both were looking at him. "Your mom and I will not tolerate fighting with your fists, under any circumstances. It's not acceptable. If you do it, you have to know there will be consequences." 

"Does that mean I'm in trouble?" Brennan asked him. 

"It means, no PlayStation until you get back from New Haven. Sawyer is allowed because he wasn't involved in this." 

"That's not fair," he said with a pout. 

"Which part?" 

"That I can't play but he can." 

"Did Sawyer fight with anyone?" 

"No." 

"Then it's fair." 

Instead of running off mad, like Jack thought might happen, Brennan looked at him for a long moment and then came over and hugged him. "I love you, Brennan." 

"I love you too, Dad." 

"I'm proud of you for giving Joe a second chance. That was pretty grown up." 

"Does that mean I can play Mario?" 

"Nice try. Go get ready for bed. We fly to Gran's early."


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth checked Sawyer's seatbelt and her own as the plane prepared to take off. She looked across the aisle where Jack and Brennan sat. Brennan loved to fly and he was talking Jack's ear off about how the cars on the road looked like ants when they were flying above them. 

"Mom?" Sawyer asked, breaking into her thoughts. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"I'm nervous. I don't like flying. What if we crash?" 

She held her hand out, palm up for him to take. He put his small hand in hers, weaving his fingers between hers. "Everything will fine. We will be safe." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise. Now, why don't you practice reading your book to me?" 

"Two days, Mom. Then you'll really be my mom. Forever, right?" 

"Yes, honey. Forever and ever." 

She looked over at Jack and smiled. "Hi," he mouthed. 

She winked at him and reached for his hand across the aisle. He gave hers a squeeze. She could hardly believe they would be getting married in two days. He and their two boys were her world. She had nothing if they were not with her. The bookstore meant nothing if they weren't there. 

"Hey, squirt," Julie said to Sawyer from the seat behind them. 

"Hi, Aunt Julie." 

"You doing ok?" 

"Yeah. Mom made me feel better. She's the best." 

"You're right. She is." 

"Thanks guys. You're both the best too." 

"Hey, what about me?" Viola asked from the seat in front of them. 

"Eh, you're ok," Julie piped in. 

Sawyer giggled and Elizabeth snorted. 

Viola's husband Steve just shook his head and laughed while Jack enjoyed listening to it all. Inheriting two Thatcher sisters and a brother-in-law in Steve Raymond just made the deal sweeter. 

…. 

That night after dinner, Jack and Elizabeth snuggled on the porch swing, enjoying the quiet summer night. The boys were asleep in the living room and Julie was helping their mom clean up. 

"Are you ready for this, Elizabeth?" 

"For what?" 

"Being Mrs. Thornton? Sawyer's Mom?" 

"I've never been so ready for anything, honey." 

"Good." 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yeah. I'm ready. In fact I wish we could skip right to Saturday at 1pm." 

"Me too." 

"Tomorrow, Tom, Steve, and my dad and I will be over super early to make sure the backyard is ready." 

"I'll have coffee ready and Mom said she's making waffles and sausage for "the big strong men."" 

He chuckled. "Sounds great." 

The porch light turned on. Elizabeth knew it was her mother. Then it flickered off and then on again. "Loose bulb?" 

"My mother." She turned and saw her through the window. "You realize I'm a grown woman, right, Mother?" 

"Is it past your curfew?" Jack said with a laugh. 

"I'm twenty nine! No one has a curfew at twenty nine." 

Jack laughed again. "It is late. I should go." 

They both stood and walked over to his parent's Tahoe. "See you in the morning?" she asked. 

"Bright and early." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Elizabeth." The light flickered again. 

Elizabeth figured if her mother was going to watch her through the window, she might as well give her something to look at. She turned to confirm she was there and then she grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him in for a long, deep, breath stealing kiss. 

"Holy moly, Elizabeth." 

"Goodnight, Jack." She winked and headed inside. 

"Really, Mom?" she said, shutting the door. 

"Really what?" 

"I'm not in high school anymore." 

"Yes, dear." 

Elizabeth looked at her mom, deciding to change the subject. "I'm glad you are ok with having the wedding here." 

"Of course I am." 

"He and those boys are my world and I want you there." 

"I will be there." It wasn't that she thought her mom might not come, but there was always that nagging doubt in her mind that it was out of her comfort zone so she might not show. "Beth, I promise you. I have been leaving the house on my own, did I tell you that?" 

"No. You have?" 

"Yes. Sometimes Don from next door lets me borrow his car if I need something in town." 

"Don?" 

"Yes. He's my friend. He's a kind man and he is a good listener." 

"That's good, Mom. I am glad you have a friend like that. Is he maybe more than your friend?" 

Grace looked away and poured herself another cup of tea. "Your father, Beth…he was the love of my life." 

"I know. That doesn't mean that you can't love someone else. Look at me and Jack. It would be a good thing if you opened your heart again." 

"I don't know. I made that promise to your father. Our vows meant everything." 

"They do, but it is "until death do us part." Dad would not want you to be lonely or unhappy. He would want you to love someone again." 

Grace looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Do you really think so?" 

"I know so. In fact, I think you should invite Don to the wedding as your date." 

"Date? But we are just friends. I can't just ask him to be my date." 

"Sure you can. You're a brave woman." She kissed her cheek and headed down the hall to the guest room. 

… 

The next morning… 

After an amazing breakfast by Grace, the men went out to mow the yard, weed the garden, plant more flowers, and set up the flower arch where the vows would be said. 

Elizabeth and her sisters went to get their nails done and do some shopping, leaving the boys with the Grace and Charlotte. 

Grace watched out her window at the activity in her yard. Then her attention was caught by motion out of Don's home. He walked over, tall and handsome as ever, and introduced himself to all the men and then started helping them. She watched him smile and laugh at something the boys said. It made her smile too.

Her heart beat fast when he noticed her in the window and waved. She waved back and smiled. She wondered if she had enough guts to walk out there and ask him to be her date. 

She didn't need to wonder long. He finished trimming a bush and then walked in through her kitchen door. "Hi, Gracie." 

"Hi, would you like some lemonade?" 

"That would be wonderful, thank you. You know I never say no to sweets from you." 

She knew he was flirting. He did it a lot but she didn't usually reciprocate. "So you met the men?" 

"I did. They all seem real nice." 

"They are." She met his eyes and then looked away, seeming almost embarrassed. 

"Got something on your mind, Gracie?" 

"Yeah. You." His eyebrow quirked above his deep brown eyes. 

"Is that right?" 

"Yeah. I…" 

"Gran?" 

Sawyer walked in the room. "Yes, dear?" 

"Can I have something to drink?" 

"Of course you can. Would you like some lemonade?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Mr. Leonard, this is my very soon-to-be grandson Sawyer. Sawyer, this is Mr. Leonard." 

"Hi!" Sawyer greeted with a wave. "Tomorrow, Gran." 

"That's right, sweetie." She handed him a glass of lemonade. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

Once they were alone again, rather than risk another interruption, she led him onto the porch in the front. "Ok, before I lose my nerve, Don, will you be my date for the wedding tomorrow?" 

"Yes. I was hoping you'd go out with me someday. I'm glad that someday is tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed the apple of her cheek. "I guess I better get back to work." 

She watched him walk away. There was something about him that made her want love again. He was a successful man, about five years her senior. He retired from the medical profession where he had been a surgeon for thirty years. He had been married and he too had lost his love in death but due to cancer. He had one child, Annie, who lived in New York city. 

At first, he had intimidated her. She, being a homebound person, didn't know what to make of the six foot three inch man with skin the color of mocha that visited her and helped her with her yard without asking. She quickly learned he liked to stay busy and he was a bit lonely. She also needed more friends so it made sense for them to get to know each other. 

He helped her come out of her shell, so to speak, and she was grateful for that.

As she walked back in the house, Charlotte winked at her and smiled. Grace barely knew Jack's mother but she hoped they would also be friends after this weekend. 

A few hours later, Elizabeth, Viola, and Julie returned in time for lunch.

Jack had picked up sandwiches from a nearby deli and was setting them out on the counter in the kitchen. 

"Hi, honey," Elizabeth whispered, moving up close to him. 

"Hey." He leaned down and kissed her hello. "I missed you today." 

"Me too." He wrapped his arms around her for a nice long hug. 

He loved the way she felt in his arms. She was his other half. She belonged right there for always. He felt himself getting emotional and sighed. 

"Honey?" she pulled back and cupped his face with her palm. "What is it?" 

"I just love you. I'm so grateful you love me and Sawyer." Her thumb flicked a tear away. 

"Oh, baby, I love you too." His lips found hers, sweet and soft. "Twenty four hours." The clock had just turned to one o'clock. 

"Thank goodness," he whispered. He hoped it went fast. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Grace said, walking in. 

"That's ok, Mom." 

"I wanted you to meet Don." 

"Oh! Yes." Elizabeth smiled at the handsome gentleman standing next to her mother. 

"Don Leonard, my daughter Elizabeth. Beth, Don Leonard." 

"Its nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth. Congratulations on your wedding tomorrow." 

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well." 

Don smiled down at Grace. "I hope you don't mind, Elizabeth but Gracie here invited me to the festivities." 

Elizabeth smiled, meeting Jack's eyes. "That's wonderful. We would love for you to celebrate with us." 

"Great." 

"Mama!" Sawyer ran in, tears in his eyes. 

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" 

"Brennan won't share with me." 

"Share what?" 

"I wanted to play Legos and he won't let me touch them. He said Gran bought them just for him! Mama, that's not fair." 

"What has gotten into the two of you? Did you forget that you're best friends? And that you'll be brothers tomorrow?" 

"I don't think he likes me anymore," Sawyer said with a pout. 

"Well, maybe we should have a talk." 

… 

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the couch and stared at their boys who refused to look at each other. Both had frowns on their adorable faces and crossed arms. 

"Brennan…" 

"Mom! Gran bought them for me!" 

"If that was true, why does that mean you can't share with your brother?" 

His eyes flicked to hers. She could see he knew that was true. "I don't know." 

"Brennan, you and Sawyer both lost one of your parents and now you're both going to have that again. You are best friends and tomorrow you are officially going to be brothers. Did you forget how much you've both wanted this?" 

"Sawyer," Jack began. "Brennan, both of you, come here," he said holding his arms out. The boys stood and walked over. "Look at each other." It took a moment but they finally glanced in each others direction. "Now look at all of us. This is your family now. Brennan, I'm your dad. Elizabeth is your mom, Sawyer. This is how it's going to be now. We all love each other and the four of us are going to be together through good times and not so good. We need to remember how much we love each other." The boys looked at each other but didn't move. "Bren, what do you say?" 

"I'm sorry, Sawyer. I love you." He held his fist out to his brother who instead hugged him hard. 

"I love you too." 

"Wanna build a barn with me?" 

"Yeah! Do we have horses?" 

Elizabeth smiled, tears in her eyes as they watched them walk over and start playing together like they always had before. Jack leaned toward her and kissed her. "We sure are lucky, don't you think?" 

"Absolutely," she agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Wedding day… 

Elizabeth woke up to sunshine pouring in her window of the guest room. "Thank you," she said in a quick prayer. "Thank you for this day and for our families. Thank you for every little thing we don't deserve, but that you in your love provide. Thank you for second chances. Through Jesus' name, Amen." 

She looked at the empty pillow next to her. No more sleeping alone. Tonight, they would finally be together. She had missed being married. 

She got up and double checked her suitcase to make sure it was packed for their honeymoon and then she wrapped her robe around herself and walked out to get some coffee. 

"Morning!" 

She stopped. Charlotte, Julie, Vi, and Grace were all staring at her. Charlotte handed her a mug of coffee. Julie filled a plate with scrambled eggs, hash browns, and fresh fruit and then handed it to her. Vi pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek as she sat down. Grace smiled. "Happy wedding day, dear." 

"Thank you! All of you. Thank you sharing this with me." 

"Where else would we be, Beth?" Charlotte asked. 

That said it all. They were there because they were family and she was eternally grateful for them. 

"Ready to be Elizabeth Thornton?" Julie said with a grin. 

"Yes," she said simply. She was definitely ready. 

… 

At the Bed and Breakfast… 

"Dad! Let's go get married!" Sawyer said, jumping up on the bed, Brennan right behind him. 

"Its not time yet. We still have five hours, bud." 

"Five?! That's forever." 

"Tell me about it," he mumbled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked at his boys. He grabbed each of their cherubic faces and kissed their foreheads. "I love both of you." 

"We love you too! Now let's go see Mama," Brennan said, pulling on his hand. 

"No can do. We can't see her until she's walking down the aisle towards us." 

"What's an aisle?" 

"It's the path a bride walks down." 

"Oh. Why can't we see her?" 

"Those are the rules, Bren. Let's get some breakfast." 

"Rules aren't fun." 

"True, but usually there's a reason for them." 

"A reason for what?" Tom Sr. asked from the large dining table. 

"Rules, Grandpa! Dad says we can't see Mom until she's walking down the path but I don't get it. After today I won't see her for a whole week!" 

"Ah yes. But you will be at our house playing with Sonny and Cher and the puppies." 

"That's true!" Brennan felt happier at the mention of the puppies. He still couldn't believe they were gonna get one of their own. They already picked him out and named him Dash, their favorite character from the Incredibles. 

Tom dished up pancakes for the boys while Jack grabbed two cups of orange juice and a mug of coffee. 

His thoughts were of course occupied by his beautiful bride. He wondered if she was awake yet. He put the juice on the table and walked onto the wraparound porch of the B&B with his coffee. He sat on the swing and took out his phone. 

"U awake, babe?" he texted. 

"Of course. Had my coffee, now I'm in a vanilla scented bubble bath." 

He groaned and then took a deep breath, imagining how good she would smell later. 

"U still there?" she texted again. 

"Yes. I got distracted by u in a bubble bath." 

"Maybe we can take 1 later." 

He almost dropped his phone. "Yes please." He definitely missed being married and all the perks that went with it. 

"Gotta go. Got lots of things 2 do 2 get ready. Don't forget 2 pack 4 our trip." 

"Will do. Love u, almost wife!" 

"Love u more." 

…. 

About five minutes before they needed to leave, Jack couldn't find her wedding ring. It had been safely in his suitcase since they left Portland. Now, gone. 

"Boys!" he yelled, walking out of the room. 

"Yeah, Dad?" Sawyer asked, looking like a mini-Jack in his navy suit. 

"Did you get in my suitcase?" 

"No." 

"Are you sure? I won't be mad." 

"No, I didn't, Dad, I promise." 

"Brennan?" He walked out in his matching navy suit. 

"Yes?" 

"Did you get in my suitcase?" 

"No." 

"Well, then I lost your mom's wedding ring." Jack started to panic. This was terrible. 

"No, I saw Uncle Tom with it." 

"You did? When?" 

"Last night. He wanted to put it with his things so you wouldn't forget it." 

"Tom!" Jack knocked on his door. 

"Yeah, bro! Ready to get hitched?" He stood there, looking great as the fourth in their group of navy suits. 

"Only if you say that you have Elizabeth's ring." 

"I do. Safe and sound," he confirmed, patting his pocket. 

"Thank goodness. Remind me to kick your butt later for going in my suitcase without telling me." 

"Sorry about that." 

"No fists!" Brennan said. 

"Right. No fists," Jack said. 

"Bus is leaving!" Tom Sr. yelled from outside. 

Jack grabbed his suitcases and headed out. "Come on boys. Let's go get married." 

"Yay!" they both yelled, pumping their fists. 

…. 

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror. Her ivory and lace dress had taken her breath away when she first saw it. It was modest but still sexy. It was floor length and her chest and shoulders were covered with lace, but her arms were bare. In the back, it showcased her curves and she absolutely adored the diamond shaped cutout that ended about two inches above her thin belt. 

**Knock knock** 

"Who is it?" 

"Its Charlotte." 

"Come in." 

She walked in and smiled. "Oh my, sweetheart. You are gorgeous." 

"Thank you." 

"The boys just arrived." 

"Good. How do they look?" 

"Sawyer and Brennan look adorable in their suits." 

"And Jack?" Elizabeth felt a bit anxious to begin and they still had fifteen minutes. 

"He's…" her voice broke as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so happy he found you and Bren." Charlotte hugged her carefully, not wanting to wrinkle anything. 

"I'm happy we found him too." She kissed her mother-in-law's cheek. "And you and Tom." 

**Knock knock** 

"Who is it?" 

"Mom and Brennan." 

"Come in." 

They walked in and Brennan immediately hugged her waist. "Hi, baby. Don't you look handsome?" 

"You look so pretty, Mama." 

"Thank you." She bent down and kissed his cheeks. 

"How long?" he asked. 

"Five minutes." 

*Knock knock* 

"Come in." 

Tom Sr. stood there, tall and fatherly in his gray suit. "Ready? I know that boy of mine is." 

When Tom offered to walk her down the aisle the week before, she had burst into tears. "I know your father isn't here, dear, but I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle. You are an answered prayer to Char and me," he had said. Her eyes teared up as she took his arm. 

"Bren, let's go get married." 

…. 

Brennan and Sawyer preceded Viola and Tom down the flower petal covered aisle, each carrying a pillow with a ring on it. Then they stood next to Jack and watched. 

Viola and Tom took their spots on either side of Jack and the boys and everyone turned to look at the bride. 

The intimate setting was perfect and exactly what they wanted. Just having their families and a friend or two was all they needed because the goal was just to bring the families together to make one larger one. 

As the music changed, Jack's breath caught in his chest. The boys looked up at him and smiled. 

She quite literally made him forget to breathe for a moment. When she arrived in front of him, Tom kissed her cheek and took his seat next to Charlotte. 

Jack grabbed her hands and stepped closer, not wanting to wait another moment to touch her. "You are stunning, Elizabeth." 

"Thank you." He looked beyond handsome. She didn't even have words. 

"Friends we are gathered here before God and these witnesses…" the pastor began. 

Jack listened while he looked deep in Elizabeth's blue eyes. He loved her with everything he had inside of him. 

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" 

"I do," Grace said, her voice wavering. 

The pastor smiled and nodded. "Jack, do you take Elizabeth to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward…" 

Elizabeth fought to keep her tears in her eyes. Looking at Jack being emotional just about did her in, but she squeezed his hands and smiled. "I do," Jack said, squeezing her hands back. 

"Elizabeth, do you take Jack to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer…." 

Jack felt a tear escape his eye as he listened to the enormity of the words the pastor was saying. No matter what came their way, they would handle it together for at least the next fifty years. It was profound and it meant everything. 

"I do," Elizabeth said, wiping her cheek before taking his hand again. 

"May we have the rings?" 

The boys stepped forward in perfect timing and held up their pillows. Brennan gave Jack's ring to Elizabeth and Sawyer, Elizabeth's ring to Jack. 

"Thanks guys," Jack told them with a grin. They were the cutest ring bearers he had ever seen, that was for sure. 

They stepped back and watched the rest of the ceremony. 

"Jack, place the ring on Elizabeth's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my unending love and faithfulness." 

"This ring is a symbol of my unending love and faithfulness," Jack repeated, his fingers holding Elizabeth's gently in his. 

"Elizabeth, place the ring on Jack's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my unending love and faithfulness." 

"Jack, this ring," she began. Her tears fell softly down her face as she slipped the ring over his knuckle. "..is a symbol of my unending love and faithfulness." 

"Friends, Jack and Elizabeth have agreed to their vows and have symbolized their union with rings. With the powers vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. What God has yoked together, let no man pull apart. Amen. Jack, you may kiss your bride." 

Jack and Elizabeth grinned, just staring at each other for a second. They were finally married! 

"Kiss her Dad!" the boys said together. Everyone laughed, including them. 

"You heard them," Elizabeth told him. Jack pulled her close and kissed her slowly, enjoying the feeling of his new wife's lips on his, ignoring the clapping that was happening in the audience. 

As they pulled apart a moment later, the boys ran forward and hugged their parents and then everyone else came up too, offering congratulations. 

After a few moments, they sneaked in the kitchen door and then into the guest room. 

"Well, we did it," Jack whispered, as he gathered her close, pressing his forehead to hers. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "I love you so very much, Elizabeth Thornton. With all that I have." 

She buried her face in his neck, letting herself cry the tears of happiness that were bubbling up to the surface. 

"You ok?" he asked, concerned as he felt her shaking against him. 

"Never better. I'm just so happy." She leaned back and laid her palm against his cheek. "I love you too." She kissed his lips, lingering there for a moment before stepping back. 

"We should go out back. The boys…" 

"Mom! Dad?" 

"Will come looking for us soon," she finished with a laugh. 

"Coming!" Jack told them. 

… 

Jack and Elizabeth softly swayed on the grass as their song started to play. 

("It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd

Old Mister Webster could never define

what's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all")

Jack leaned down and kissed her as the song ended. "Are you hungry?" She nodded and let him lead her to the food that was set out under the small white tent. He handed her a plate and took one for himself. 

"Mom!" Sawyer said as he walked over. 

"Yes, honey." 

"Can we have cake now?" 

"What did you eat already?" 

"Fruit." 

"That's it?" 

"Yeah. Well, and the lollipops that Mr. Leonard gave to us." 

"I need you to eat real food before you get anymore sweets. Do you want me to get you a plate?" 

"Yes," he told her with a roll of his eyes. 

"What was that?" 

"I mean, yes ma'am." 

"Thank you." She placed chicken, macaroni salad, and some broccoli on his plate. "Eat all of this and come back and see me. Where's your brother?" 

"With Gran." 

"Did he eat?" 

"No." 

"Tell him to come see us, please." 

"Ok. Thank you, Mom." 

Jack smiled, loving his family immensely right then. Elizabeth had a plate similar to Sawyer's ready when Brennan showed up a minute later. "Here you go, baby. Eat this or no cake." 

"Aww man. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

Jack turned to her and grabbed her plate. "You lead the way, wife. I'll follow." 

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you." 

The reception kept going until the evening. At around six, Jack started to gather people so they could say their goodbyes. 

Don walked up and handed his keys to them. "Take my car to the hotel and I'll get someone to drop me off in the morning. What time is your flight?" 

"Nine." Jack told him. 

"Ok, so around seven, I will take you to the airport." 

"Thank you, Don! So much. It was wonderful to meet you." 

"You too. Congratulations to both of you." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and walked away. 

"Let's say goodbye to everyone and head out," he whispered. 

She nodded and took his hand. 

"Everyone!" Jack shouted, causing everyone to stop and look. "Thank you for joining us today to celebrate. It's time for us to head out now so we are going to say goodnight." 

Everyone clapped and came over to give them hugs. 

Brennan and Sawyer clung to them as everyone else said goodbye. 

Once it was quiet, they looked down at the boys. "Hey, guys. We need to go now." 

"Please don't go!" Brennan told them tearfully. "What if you don't come back?" 

They walked over to the deck and they all sat down, one boy on each lap. "Bren, we will only be gone a week. You are going to have so much fun playing with those puppies," Jack told him. 

"Not fun without you," he said, laying his head on Jack's chest. 

"We need both of you to be brave. We are a real family now and Dash will come home with us when we get back. And then we will have your birthday party, Bren." 

"Ok, now hugs and kisses," Elizabeth told them, a smile on her face. Both boys hugged them really tight and then switched. "We love you so much. Make sure you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa. Play on the beach and have s'mores and fly kites and play with those puppies. Promise." 

"We promise!" they said in unison. 

…. 

A few moments later, they collected their suitcases and put them in Don's Lexus.

"Whoa, nice car, Don," Elizabeth muttered as they drove off. 

"He was a surgeon," Jack mentioned. "For like thirty years." 

"Wow. He seems very nice." 

"Yeah and he cares about your mom. I can tell." 

"She really likes him too." 

"You're ok with that?" 

"Yeah. I want her to be happy," she said, putting her hand in his. "She deserves a second chance." 

"Like us?" 

"Yes." Her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry, Jack. Think we should grab some food?" 

"Well room service is included with our suite." 

"It is? What else is included?" 

"Mmm, Jacuzzi in the room, big screen tv, which we will not need. King size bed, which we will make very good use of…" She laughed and blushed deeply. "I love it when you do that," he whispered, kissing her hand. 

"Watch the road, hon." 

"Sorry. You're just so incredibly distracting." 

"Mmhm. Try to put off becoming distracted until we are out of a moving vehicle that costs more than yours does." 

"Good point." 

The ride only took ten minutes. As soon as he put the car safely in park, he reached over the middle console and kissed her deeply. "Now is it safe to be distracted?" 

"Maybe we should check in first," she told him and then kissed him back. "Yeah, let's do that." 

He walked around the car and opened her door, offering his hand to assist her. As she stood, she slipped her arms under his suit jacket and kissed him again, unable to help herself. Something about him standing there looking amazing made her lips have a mind of their own. 

He grinned at her, his dimples in full view. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arm around her, grabbed their bags and led her inside.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later…. 

Jack and Elizabeth pulled into Charlotte and Tom's driveway and were met by Sonny and Cher and their two boys. 

"You came back!" Brennan yelled, dancing with excitement as they got out of the car. 

Elizabeth picked him up and held him. "I missed you, baby." 

"I missed you too." 

"Dad! Come see Dash! He is so cute and he got big!" Sawyer told him, pulling his hand. 

"Ok, bud. Let's go see Dash." 

All four of them went inside and were bombarded with three large puppies running clumsily over to them. Elizabeth chuckled at them slipping and sliding on the wood floors. "They are so cute." 

"This one is Dash!" Brennan told them after being pushed over by the pup. "He likes me, I think." He laid down and giggled as the pup licked his face and hair. 

"I think that's a safe bet." 

"Baths tonight, that's for sure," Jack mentioned. "For us too?" he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps. That was a definite possibility. 

"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds," Tom said, walking into the room. "How was the bungalow?" 

"Amazing. Perfect," Elizabeth said, her cheeks turning red yet again. She felt like a young married woman, not an almost thirty year old married woman. That being said, the week had been completely blissful and romantic and she was grateful for the time with just Jack to concentrate on just them. 

"That's good. That's the way it should be. And if you work at it, that feeling will continue forever." As if on cue, Charlotte walked in and slipped right under Tom's arm where she belonged. "Hi, hon," he said with a kiss to her temple. 

"Did you have a nice time?" she wondered. 

"Yes we did. Thank you for watching the boys." 

"You're welcome. Can we maybe speak with you both before you go?" 

"Sure." The boys were playing with the puppies so the adults went into the kitchen for a bit of privacy. 

"What's going on, Ma?" Jack wondered as they sat at the table. "Did the boys misbehave?" 

"Oh no, they were angels. I am worried about Brennan though." 

"What about him?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. 

"He had nightmares every night while you were gone." 

"He did? He has never complained of nightmares before." 

"I could be wrong but I think that it's just knowing his home life is changing but also that you were both gone for a while. He wouldn't talk about the dreams, but he was very clingy throughout the day and then came and slept in our room at night on the floor." 

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that, Charlotte." 

"Don't apologize. I think that he is aware of what happened to his first Dad and his mind must be focused on that when he is asleep. My guess is that is what the dreams are about. Losing his family, maybe losing Jack." 

"I will talk to him," Elizabeth said. 

"We will talk to him," Jack said gently. 

"Mom?" Brennan walked in and stood next to her. "Can we go? Dash is tired and wants to go see his new bed." 

"Oh, is he?" 

"Yeah." She could see the look in his eyes. He was exhausted, probably from not sleeping well for a week. 

She picked him up, pulled him close and rocked him in her arms, feeling him relax almost immediately. "I love you, Bren." 

"I'm glad you're home," he told her, closing his eyes, his head against her chest. 

"Me too, baby." 

Sawyer walked in, Dash on his heels. "Dad, can we go home?" 

"Yes we can, bud." 

Jack stood and offered to take the now almost sleeping Brennan, but she was ok with holding him until they got to the car. Sawyer put a leash on Dash and Jack grabbed the boys suitcases while Elizabeth carried Brennan. 

Charlotte and Tom came outside to say goodbye. 

Elizabeth put Brennan in his booster seat and went to hug her in-laws. "Thank you again." 

"Will we see you Sunday for dinner?" 

"As far as I know unless Jack has a different plan." 

She hugged Tom, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Tom. It meant a lot to me." 

His eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "You're my daughter. It was my job." 

"I'm proud to be your daughter. No wonder Jack is so wonderful." She kissed his cheek again and then moved on to hugging Charlotte. 

As they drove home, the kids slept and Elizabeth held Jack's hand as she watched out the window. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. 

"Everything. Maybe its a lot for Brennan to take all at once." 

"Maybe. We will talk to him, make sure he's ok." She squeezed his hand, staring at their fingers. "Elizabeth, what is it?" 

"I just, I think I should talk to him alone." 

"Why's that?" he prompted, gently. 

"He's always been…." She didn't want to say the words. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her husband of one week. 

"Always been…yours?" 

"Jack, I love you so much. Please remember that." 

"I know you do. I love you too and I love Brennan. Elizabeth, I am well aware that its difficult to allow someone else to parent your child." 

"Is it difficult for you?" 

"At first, but I'm so so grateful that you've loved Sawyer like he is yours. I realized I needed to let you do it for his sake." 

"I guess there are always going to be adjustments in our lives." 

"True. Merging two families may be hard at times but we always need to remember we are a team. I will be there to back you up, no matter what." 

"I'll back you up too. And honestly, I'm not sure how to address this thing with Bren." 

"Gently. He's scared and I completely understand why but we need to reassure him that we aren't intending to go anywhere." 

When they arrived home though, things that needed to be done before bed took first priority. Elizabeth started laundry because all of them had dirty clothes. The rest, she would tackle tomorrow. 

Jack made a bath for both boys. They wanted to bathe separately which made sense, so one used the bathroom by their room and the other used the guest room bath. As he was bouncing between bathrooms to ensure proper cleaning was done, Elizabeth unpacked her suitcases and put on some comfy silky pajamas appropriate for anyone to see her in. 

She peeked in the fridge and made a list of groceries they would need to buy the next day. Thankfully they had eggs and cheese and frozen waffles that would work for breakfast. 

"Mom! Will you read to us?" Sawyer asked, his hair wet and brushed back, his skin clean and smelling good. 

"Of course, sweetie. Give me about two minutes and I'll come, ok?" 

"Ok," he said with a grin as he ran off. 

She turned off almost all the lights in the kitchen and put a mug of water in the microwave for tea. Then she headed down the hall but was stopped by Jack. 

"Where are you headed, beautiful?" 

"To read to the boys." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her briefly. 

"Ok. I'm going to take Dash outside one more time." 

"Where is he going to sleep?" 

"In his cage, in the boys room." 

"He won't keep them up?" 

"No. He's used to a cage. Mom made sure to train them that way." 

She nodded and started to walk away. "Jack, do you need to work tomorrow?" 

"I just need to check in around nine. Otherwise, I'm all yours. What did you need?" 

"I have two days off work and then I go back. Tomorrow I need…" 

"Mom!" 

"One moment, sweetie!" she told him. "I'll tuck them in, you take Dash out, and we will meet here in fifteen?" 

"Alright." 

Fifteen minutes later, she reheated her water for tea and they sat at the table with their phones out. 

"Ok, as I was saying before, I need to unpack the rest of Brennan's and my boxes and I need to grocery shop and do laundry." 

"Honey, I'll do laundry," he offered. 

"I was hoping you'd say that. Is there anything you want from the store?" 

"I'll send you the list that I made before we left." He sent her an attachment with a list of items, separated by aisle. 

"Wow, hon. Organized!" 

"Yeah. Its necessary when you're on your own with a business and a kid, as I'm sure you're aware." 

"I guess. I'm not nearly as organized as you are with a shopping list. I can see the benefits though. Do you use coupons?" 

"No, but feel free to do whatever you'd like. Saving money is always a good thing." 

"Jack, another thing. On the days I need to be at the store and you need to work, should I take the kids? Or do you want them here?" 

"Good question. I don't mind having them here because I work from home. If I need to head into the city for work, I'll drop them off with you." 

"Ok." 

"What do you think?" 

"Its fine. It makes sense. They wouldn't want to hang out everyday at a book store when they can be with you and the puppy." 

"I'm sure some days they'll want to be with you, Elizabeth, and you won't be working all day every day with Becky around, right?" 

"Right." 

He scooted his chair back and stood. "Why don't we go to bed?" 

"I kind of want to make sure Brennan is ok before we do." 

He took her hand and smiled as he led her down the hallway to the boys room. They peeked in the door and heard soft, even breathing, along with Dash's sigh from his cage. 

Elizabeth walked in and stood up on her tiptoes to check on Brennan. He seemed to be just fine. She kissed his forehead and did the same for Sawyer. "Love you both," she whispered. 

As they walked in to their bedroom she had decorated and closed the door, locking it, Elizabeth felt a bit of anxiety lift. 

"Honey, are you ok tonight?" he wondered. "You seem serious." 

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess." 

"We're home, in our house, in our bedroom that looks amazing, by the way. And it just happens to be time for bed." 

She pulled the elastic thingy from her hair causing a cascade of the silky, dark curls that he loved to stroke as they drifted off to sleep. She said it felt good and relaxed her but in his mind it was a win-win. He got to touch her and keep her as close as possible and he looked forward to doing that for the rest of their lives. 

She untied and slipped off her robe that uncovered a light pink tank that matched her light pink silky pants. "Jack? You gonna get ready for bed too or just sit there watching?" 

"I'm good with watching." He held his arms out. "Come here." She walked forward into his reach, smiling as he gazed up at her. "I love bedtime." 

She laughed and lifted his t-shirt above his head. "I kind of love it too," she mentioned, her fingers grazing his shoulders and strong, muscular arms. It was becoming her favorite part of the day. 

…. 

Down the hall…. 

Brennan sat up, his bad dream vanishing as quickly as Jack had inside of it. He knew Jack was somewhere in this house with his mom but in his dream, he always disappeared. 

Tonight, he was there in front of him, holding a water balloon and then the next second, poof. Gone! 

Brennan climbed down the ladder from the top bunk and looked at Sawyer. He was asleep. Was he dreaming too? 

"Sawyer," he whispered loudly, pushing his shoulder gently. "Sawyer!" 

"Brennan." 

"Sawyer, can I sleep with you? I'm scared." 

Sawyer moved over and fell back to sleep. Brennan couldn't though. He didn't want Jack to disappear again and it seemed to happen every time he closed his eyes. 

…. 

At breakfast, Elizabeth noticed how tired Brennan looked as he stared at his plate. 

"Bren? Aren't you hungry, baby?" 

"No. Can I go outside?" 

"Actually, Sawyer, can you take Dash outside so we can talk to Brennan?" 

"Ok." Sawyer had finished his food so he walked over to the door to the deck. "Come, Dash. Time to go outside." 

Dash let out a bark and followed Sawyer, jumping to head outdoors again.

Elizabeth sat next to Jack and they both stared at Brennan. "Honey, did you sleep ok last night?" 

He just shrugged, keeping his eyes down. 

"Grandma said you'd been having trouble sleeping while we were gone," Jack mentioned. 

"Yeah." 

"What's bothering you, Bren?" Elizabeth tried again, her heart breaking at his sad expression and exhaustion in his eyes. 

"You can tell us. Maybe we can help," Jack said quietly. 

"I have bad dreams," he admitted. 

"What are they about?" 

"You. You always disappear. I don't want you to. I need you!" 

Jack picked him up and held him on his lap. "You know, your mom told Sawyer one time that dreams aren't real. They seem that way and it can be scary but it's just something your brain is thinking about while you sleep." He kissed his temple and rubbed his back. "Have you been maybe thinking about your dad?" 

Brennan shrugged. 

"You can tell me." 

"Yeah. I think about him but it's getting harder to remember him." 

"Like he is slipping away from you?" 

"I guess but my dream isn't about him. It's you. You always leave me. You're right there but then you're gone." 

Jack held him tighter, assuring him he was there. "Its ok to miss your dad but he would want you to be happy." 

Brennan turned his head and looked at Elizabeth. She nodded, a smile on her face. "He would." 

Sawyer and Dash came back in the house and Jack got an idea. 

"Ok, everyone. Two hours." They looked at him weird so he explained. "I need to check in with work, Mom needs to go grocery shopping and Brennan needs sleep. In two hours we are going to the park and we are going to have fun!" 

"Even Dash?" Brennan asked. 

"Yes, even Dash."


	15. Chapter 15

End of June 

Elizabeth sat on the deck with Julie and Vi, watching the kids and a couple friends and Dash, of course, run through the sprinkler. It was 90 degrees and humid, but the sprinkler helped things. 

All in all, Brennan's birthday party was a success. They did ice cream cake instead of regular cake. Joe from school and also Drake were there too playing games, running through sprinklers, playing with Dash. 

Jack and Vi's husband Steve, were barbecuing hotdogs and burgers and Charlotte and Tom were inside mixing punch and keeping cool. She wasn't a fan of heat. 

"I have news," Vi announced somewhat quietly. 

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Julie squealed making the men look over at them. "That's great! I can't wait to be an aunt again!" 

"Congratulation's Vi!" Elizabeth told her, giving her a hug. "That's wonderful. How are you feeling?" 

"Great. No morning sickness yet. I don't think I will have it either. I'm four months and that's past when you usually feel that." 

"Four months? Why did you wait so long to tell us?" 

"Because I wanted to make sure." Elizabeth saw sadness in her eyes. 

"Vi? Did something happen before?" 

"Yeah. About a year ago. I was only about two months along but it still hurt. A lot." 

"Of course it did. Oh my goodness. I wish I could have been there for you." 

"You were. Even though you didn't know, you kept me going." 

"Any news from you, Beth?" Julie asked. 

"Julie, we have been married two and half weeks." 

"Yeah?" 

"So, it doesn't work that way. We will all just need to be patient." 

"Who's hungry?" Jack asked loudly, so everyone would hear. 

The boys all cheered and ran up the deck steps barely missing Elizabeth and Vi with their wet drips. 

Tom and Charlotte and Tom Jr. popped out of the house and stood on the deck in the shade of the roof while Steve said the blessing. 

Vi held his hand and leaned against his arm as he prayed, her other hand across her stomach. 

"Dear God, thank you for our beautiful family and this food. Thank you for bringing the Thornton and the Thatcher families together into one and for this beautiful day. Please forgive us our shortcomings and help us to try to be better examples to others. Through Jesus name, Amen." 

"Thank you, Steve. Before we eat, Elizabeth and I have a present for the birthday boy." Jack wrapped a towel around Brennan and pulled him over to the table where Elizabeth now was. He sat and handed Brennan a present. 

Brennan ripped the paper and found two picture frames. One with he, Sawyer, Mom and Dad and the other wasn't a picture. It had words on it. It had his name on it. 

"Do you know what that says, bud?" Jack asked him. 

"It has my name and Thornton." 

"Yes. It says that your last name is Thornton now." 

"It is? How?" 

"This says that I adopted you. You are my son now, forever, just like Sawyer."

Brennan looked at Elizabeth and then turned and hugged Jack's neck hard. "I love you, Dad!" 

There wasn't a dry eye in the yard at that point, including Brennan. "I love you too, Bren." He kissed his forehead and smiled. It made him feel wonderful not only to legally claim him but also to see how happy he was. "Hot dog?" 

"Hamburger please! With pickles and mustard." 

"You got it. Have a seat." 

….. 

"Vi is pregnant," Elizabeth told him that evening on the couch. 

"Steve told me. That's great. After losing their first, God is blessing them." He kissed Elizabeth's forehead. 

"I hope that's us soon. A baby on the way." 

"That would be nice." 

"But, it took me about six months to get pregnant with Brennan so it could take a while." 

"That's ok too. Whenever it happens, it will be the right time." 

He was so positive about things. It made it difficult to be anything but that herself. She was grateful for that. 

She looked at him and smiled before kissing his wonderful lips. "You're amazing." 

"You're pretty amazing yourself." 

She stood and offered her hand. "Let's go be amazing together." 

…. 

New Haven 

Grace handed Don a cup of tea, with milk in it, of all things, and then sat across the table from him. 

They had gone to dinner at a quiet little steak place just outside of town. It was cozy and perfect for an actual date. 

"Gracie?" 

"Hm?" 

"I said I had a wonderful time tonight." 

"So did I." She smiled as he gently took his hand and placed it over hers for a moment. 

"Will you dance with me?" 

There was soft music playing in the background so he saw it as an opportunity.

She stood and he led her over to the kitchen, pulling her close. She was a good eight inches shorter than his six foot three inch strong frame, so she felt small in his arms, but safe. 

He hummed along with the melody in his smooth, deep voice. She was completely enamored with the man. They had danced at the wedding but that was around other people. This was just the two them, in the kitchen. 

When the song changed, he looked down at her with his big brown beautiful eyes. "Gracie," he whispered, brushing his lips against her temple. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He knew what he felt but he didn't want to scare her by going too fast. 

"What is it, Don?" 

"I'm glad we went out tonight." 

"So am I." 

"I think we should do it more often." 

"Ok." 

He decided he needed to be completely honest with her. She deserved honesty and would hopefully appreciate it. "Gracie, since Sonja, I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't want to replace William because no one ever could. I just want to make you happy and spend time with you." 

"How do you feel?" she asked boldly, not one hundred percent sure she could handle his answer, but curious all the same. 

"I'm falling in love with you." She gasped slightly at his admission. "It seems fast, I know, but in retrospect it's not. We've known each other for months and we see each other everyday. I enjoy spending time with you and I can see you enjoy that too." 

She couldn't argue with that, but love? She didn't know if she would feel that again, let alone with him, the man who had become such a good friend to her. What if it didn't work out? Then she would lose a friend in the process and she'd be right back where she started. Alone. 

"I don't want to lose you, Don." 

"I'm not going anywhere." She turned away and placed her hands on the counter, needing a moment. "Gracie, I just wanted to be honest. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He put his hands gently on her shoulders as he stepped behind her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

She nodded and he started walking out. "Don! Wait, please." She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, wanting him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her too. "Don, this thing we are doing…I want to feel the same way you do but I need more time." 

"Gracie, I'm not rushing you. Did it feel like I was?" 

"No." 

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Come for breakfast. I'll make your favorite." 

"I'll be here." He winked and then shut the door behind him. 

…. 

Elizabeth left at eight the next morning for work. Becky was off for a few days so Elizabeth was there all day until Thursday. 

When she walked into the store, she turned off the alarm and took a deep breath, loving the smell of the books. It was comfort to her, not that she needed it at the moment. Being a newlywed had its perks and one such perk was plenty of comfort. She blushed thinking of him and his strong, loving arms. 

She turned on the Keurigs as she shook her head. "You're hopeless, Beth Thornton," she mumbled to herself. 

She still had thirty minutes before opening so she wandered into the office and logged in to the computer. It was time to pay herself and Becky as well as place a supply order. 

Jack thankfully paid her lease payment so that Becky could continue to work there for the agreed upon wage and it wasn't a hardship. 

When the bills were paid, she ordered supplies and then went out to open the store. 

As soon as she unlocked the door, it opened. "Hi, Mom!" the boys greeted and ran over to the kids area to color. 

"Boys? I thought you were staying with Dad today." 

"They were but I missed you," Jack said, walking in, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

"You missed me?" 

"So much." She took his gift and put it on the counter and then rushed over to him, accepting his hug and returning it. 

"That's good because I missed you too." His lips found hers but she pulled away when the bell above the door jingled. 

"Good morning, Susan," Elizabeth said to the woman who walked in the door. 

"And to you, Elizabeth. Sorry to interrupt there," she said with a knowing smile. 

"Oh, you didn't." 

"Ok, if you say so. I'm assuming this is your Jack?" 

"Yes. Susan Stark, this is my husband, Jack. Jack, this is Susan. She keeps me in business." 

"Shh, don't tell my husband," she said with a laugh. "It's nice to meet you, finally, Jack. Congratulations to you both." 

"Thank you, ma'am." Jack stepped over to make himself a cup of coffee since he wouldn't be resuming what they had started a few moments before. 

Elizabeth found a pitcher for her flowers and set them next to the cash register. "These are lovely. Really brightens up the place." 

Jack stepped over in front of the counter and smiled. 

"What are you smiling about?" she wondered. 

"Nothing. Just glad we came this morning." He slipped his fingers inside her palm and leaned toward her slightly, just enough to be flirty but not too much to be inappropriate for her customers. "We still on for a cooking lesson tonight?" 

"That's the plan." She enjoyed his lessons a lot. She was learning but also just being near him was perfection. "What am I learning tonight?" 

"Casseroles. You can make anything into a casserole. For instance, we are going to use the leftover hamburger from Brennan's party in it." 

"I'm game." He leaned in and kissed her, unaware that Susan was standing behind him. 

"Ahem," she said quietly. "Again, not to interrupt, but I'm ready to make my purchases." 

"I'll just go hang with the boys," Jack said with a laugh and walked away. 

…. 

"Gracie, your French Toast is amazing," Don told her, setting his fork down on the plate. Typically he ate healthy but once every few weeks she made his favorite and he allowed himself to indulge and then he would run it off. 

"I'm glad you liked it." 

"The maple syrup and the cinnamon butter…oh my. Thank goodness I don't eat like this all the time." Grace smiled and stood up. 

"Would you like more coffee?" 

"No, thank you. I do want to discuss something with you though." 

"Ok." She sat back down. 

"Annie wants me to come visit her in New York City." 

"Oh, that will be so good, for both of you." 

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to come visit with me?" 

"To New York? Don, you know I don't fly. I don't think….I mean, does she even know about me?" 

"Yes, I've told her about you and we will drive. It's only about two hours away." He could see the panic and unsure feelings in her eyes. "Listen, Gracie, I'm not going for a few weeks. You have time to make a decision." He took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumbs. "I think this might be a good step for us and I would enjoy it very much if you would come with me." 

"I'll think about it." He nodded. He would take it.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks later, mid July 

Elizabeth drove home after a very long day at work. Becky had called in sick so she had been alone and it had been busy. 

Jack had promised to do the laundry and get the boys to clean their room so she could come home and take a relaxing shower before worrying about dinner. 

As she walked in, she heard laughing and yelling and a very loud video game.

"No, Dad! You ran me off the road!" 

"All is fair in love and MarioKart, Bren! Ha ha!" 

She looked at the living room and raised her eyebrows. Pizza boxes, plates, napkins, and a chewed up roll of paper towels were strewn everywhere. 

"Jack!" she yelled so she could be heard over the noise. 

"Uh oh!" Sawyer said, pausing the game. "Hi, Mama." 

"What's going on? It looks like a bomb went off in here." 

"We are just playing a game," Sawyer told her. 

"Game's over for now. Did you boys clean your room?" 

"No." 

"Please do that. Now, please." 

"But we are in the middle…" the look on her face made him stop talking. "Yes, ma'am." 

Brennan followed his brother out of the room. Elizabeth looked at Jack and then began cleaning. 

"Babe." 

"Did you get the laundry done at least?" 

"We kind of lost track of time." 

"You had all day. I don't understand how nothing got done." 

Dash barked outside the sliding door to the deck. She let him in, immediately regretting it be because he ran over and started chewing on the paper towel roll. "Dash, no no," she told him, picking up the shreds and putting them in the garbage. "I need some time," she told him, walking away to take that shower. 

…. 

Jack looked around. It was his fault. He wanted to just have fun with the boys and figured they could do chores later. Later turned into an all-day marathon of MarioKart and Sonic the Hedgehog. 

He put food in the dog's bowl and then while he was distracted, he grabbed the pizza boxes and napkins and put them in the trash can in the garage. Next he took their plates and put them in the sink. 

He straightened the living room pillows and cushions and called for Italian food to be delivered. Then he checked on the boys. 

"Hey guys." He sat on Sawyer's bottom bunk. 

"Dad, is Mom mad at us?" 

"She's a bit mad at me. I told her I would have you guys clean your room and do laundry but I didn't." 

Brennan put one last armful of toys in their toy box. Then he moved up the ladder to make his bed. 

Sawyer put the laundry in their basket and pushed it over to him. "I just have to make my bed and we will be done." 

"Good job, boys. Thank you for cleaning your room." 

He took the basket of laundry down the hall to the large laundry room. He took each pair of pants out of the basket and emptied the pockets before putting them in the washer. 

Then he dumped the rest in and added detergent and fabric softener. 

About fifteen minutes later, he heard the doorbell and went to pay for the food.

"Boys, can you set the table?" 

They jumped into action and grabbed two plates each off the counter and carefully placed them at the table. 

Elizabeth came out of the bedroom looking refreshed and beautiful and a little less mad. "Hey everyone." 

"Hi, Mom." Brennan ran over and hugged her. 

"Hi, baby." Sawyer was next. "Hi, sweetheart." 

Jack poured a glass of wine for each of them. She declined it though. "You don't want wine?" 

"No, thank you. I'll have water." 

He poured hers into his glass and grabbed a glass of water for her. "Dinner is ready." 

She saw the clean living room and was impressed. He was pretty quick. 

They sat and prayed and then dug in. The boys had spaghetti and meatballs and Jack had lasagna with a nice salad. Elizabeth had Bolognese. It was amazing.

"This is so good, Jack. Thanks for getting it." 

He offered his hand and waited until she put her slender fingers into his palm. "You're welcome but I'm sorry about today. I should have done what we agreed on. Laundry is started and the boy's room and the living room are clean now." 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I reacted that way. I had a very long day." 

"Tomorrow is Saturday. So why don't the boys and I pick you up from the store and we can go putt putting?" 

"Yay! Can we, Mom?" 

"Sure. That sounds fun." 

"We can eat at DiMillos' too," Jack suggested. 

"What's that?" Sawyer wondered. 

"Its where Mom and I had our first date and where I was going to ask her to marry me." 

"Cool." 

Jack leaned toward Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "I love you, honey." 

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too." 

…. 

NEW HAVEN

Don put his arm around Grace's shoulders as they sat on his couch. He had cooked dinner and now they were having their cup of tea. 

"I've been thinking a lot about New York….and I…I really think I want to go with you." 

"You do?" He was shocked. Yes, they had made great strides in breaking through her social issues but he didn't think she would say yes to the trip. 

"If you are ok with that." 

"Of course I am. Annie is excited to meet you, Gracie. I've told her all about you and…this will be good. For all of us." 

"I've also been thinking a lot about you and me. As much as I didn't think it was possible…I fell in love with you. It scares me but that's how I feel." 

He turned toward her and tucked her hair behind her ear, loving how honest she was. "Why does it scare you?" 

"I don't want to lose another person I love. It hurts too much." A tear rolled down her cheek and then disappeared when she brushed it away. He couldn't promise she wouldn't lose him at some point. They had both lost a spouse. He would just tell her what he knew. 

"What I've learned through everything is that if we refuse to let people into our hearts, we are going to miss out on something wonderful. And this, Gracie, is definitely a wonderful thing." 

She leaned toward him and rested her head against his shoulder. He was so strong and kind. He didn't push her to do or feel things she wasn't ready for. He just waited patiently for her to catch up. For that she was grateful. 

That being said, he was close and he smelled spicy and she really wanted to know what kissing him would be like. 

As if he could read her mind, he lowered his mouth to hers. It was better than she had imagined and when he pulled away, she immediately missed the soft, gentle warmth of his lips. 

"Was that okay?" 

She nodded and then lifted her mouth to his, needing his kiss more than her next breath. "I love you," she whispered as he held her a moment later. Now she understood Elizabeth a bit more. A second chance at love was absolutely possible if you opened your heart to it. 

"I love you too." 

…. 

PORTLAND

"Hon?" Jack ran his fingers through her silky hair as she relaxed against his chest. 

"Hm?" 

"Are you pregnant?" 

"I don't know. It's too early to tell." They'd only been married 28 days. 

"I just thought because you didn't want wine at dinner…" 

"I just want to play it safe. If I am pregnant, I don't want to take a chance." 

Jack continued stroking her hair until he started to doze off himself. And then his work phone rang. He sat up and grabbed his phone. "Thornton here." 

"Jack, we have a problem." 

"What is it, Bill?" Jack rushed out the door to his office and turned his three monitors on. 

"Boss, the alarms are going off at Dancer's downtown. I'm on my way and so is Flynn but this is serious. There are no functioning cameras. They've been disconnected or something." 

"I see that." The screen was black, all eight cameras in the two story office building were either malfunctioning or who knew what. "I just got an alert that the cops are en route. When you get there, if you see anything fishy, broken glass or anything, don't go in. Wait for the cops." 

"Will do. I'll let Flynn know." 

"Keep me apprised. I'll be by my phone until clear." 

"Got it." 

Elizabeth stood in the door in her nightgown, a worried look on her face. "What's happening?" 

"Alarms at a building downtown. The cameras aren't functioning so we don't know what's happening. Could be a malfunction but more than likely it's not." 

"Do you have to go? I mean, it sounds dangerous." 

"I may. Right now, my men and the cops can handle it." She nodded. "Hon, come here," he told her, holding his hand out for her to take. When she was sitting on his lap, he kissed her. "Its ok. I probably won't need to go." 

"But you may." 

"Yes." 

"When will you know?" 

"Soon." She nodded again and leaned her head on his shoulder. This was the first time she was having to deal with the somewhat scary aspects of his job. She couldn't lose him now, a month into their life together. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and let out a breath. 

"I love you," she told him. 

"I love you too." 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jack honestly thought she had fallen asleep. Then his phone rang again. 

"Thornton, here." 

"Boss, Flynn has been shot. Intruder was in the building when the cops and Jesse went inside. They got him in the shoulder, sir." 

"Which hospital?" 

"Portland General." 

"I'm on my way." Jack stood, making sure Elizabeth was on her feet. "I need to go. I'm sorry." 

She nodded and watched him rush away. She headed to the kitchen and made him a large travel mug of coffee, figuring he would need it. 

He walked out five minutes later, dressed in his dark suit and tie. "I made you coffee." 

"Thank you, hon." He could see she was scared so he pulled her close for a moment. "I love you, Elizabeth." 

"Please be careful." She kissed him, conveying her emotions very well. "I really need you, Jack and our boys need you." 

"I need you too. I am just going to the hospital." 

"Then why are you armed? Obviously you are wearing that for a reason." 

"I am always armed, babe, when it involves my job." His phone buzzed on his hip. "I need to go." 

He rushed out to the garage and drove off a moment later. She went and sat on the couch to wait. There was no way she could sleep now. 

…. 

Jack hurried into the emergency room of Portland General about twenty minutes later. Because he was technically a detective with the Portland police, he was able to show his badge and get in relatively easily past security. 

He walked into the waiting room and found Bill. "Avery, ok, what happened?" Bill went on to describe the situation and how Flynn waited as instructed until the police arrived because the door had obviously been tampered with. When they went inside, the intruder just started firing. Thankfully only Flynn had been hit, but his shoulder was really messed up. "He's in surgery right now. The bullet nicked an artery and damaged a bone." 

"Did the cops get the intruder?" 

"Yeah, they were able to take him down shortly after Flynn was hit." 

"Good. What is the damage like in the building?" 

"Front door was shattered by a bullet, lock broken. Inside there are a few bullet holes in the walls. When we left, Coulter was handling Mr. Dancer and helped him coordinate a cleanup." 

"Great. Well, it sounds like you have it all taken care of. Now we just need to get those cameras back online so we can monitor them." 

….. 

Elizabeth fell asleep around five in the morning, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. So around seven when she was supposed to be leaving for the store, the boys woke her up. 

"Mom?" 

She forced her eyes open and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness.  
"Bren?" 

"Why are you sleeping out here? Where's Dad?" 

"He had to go to work. Wait, what time is it?" The sunlight through the window woke her up finally. 

"The clock says 7." 

"Oh my goodness. Ok, listen guys. I have to take you to the store with me today. So I need your help this morning to get out on time. Bren, can you take Dash outside please? Sawyer, can you feed him and make sure he has water? I am going to go get dressed and I will meet you back here and we will eat breakfast." 

"Are we still going to do putt putt later?" Sawyer asked. 

"I don't know. We may have to do it another time." 

Not only did she get just two hours of sleep but Jack hadn't slept at all. She guessed that they would reschedule it. 

…. 

Around ten o'clock she thought she was going to go crazy if she didn't hear from him soon. He hadn't let her know that he was safe. She hoped and prayed he was, but there was always a chance. 

"Mom, can we go home?" Brennan asked her. 

"No, baby, I'm sorry. There isn't anyone there to watch you right now." 

"But Dash! He's hungry, Mom! I know he is and he probably has to go outside." He was yelling and she didn't understand why. 

"Brennan, you heard me. What's going on?" she sighed at her impatient tone. 

"You're mean! I want Dad!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm here, I'm here. What's going on?" He walked in just in time to hear Brennan yell at Elizabeth. 

"Dad! We need to go home." 

"Brennan, I think you need to rethink how you were speaking to your mother." 

"Dad, it's boring here and Dash is hungry and needs to go out." 

"So that means that you need to be rude to your mom?" 

"No." Jack raised his eyebrows at Brennan. "I'm sorry, Mom." 

"What is going on, Bren?" Jack asked, pulling him over to a chair. 

"Nothing." 

"Well, have a seat and when you are ready to tell me, I will be ready to listen." 

"How long do I have to sit here for?" 

"Until you decide you'll tell me why you yelled at Mom." 

"That's not fair!" 

"You sit there quietly or you're grounded." 

"Then we can go putt putting?" 

"No, not today, bud." 

Brennan glared at him and crossed his arms, looking away. "You promised! You said we were going." 

"Sometimes we can't do everything we want to do. I had to work and now I need to sleep." 

"Maybe that's what he needs too," Elizabeth told him. 

"I'm not tired!" Brennan protested. 

"Bren, hush!" Jack said loudly. "Yeah. I think that's what we all need." He stepped forward and looked at her closely. "Did you stay up waiting for me?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry you were worried." 

She shook her head. "It's fine." Then the tears started and because she was exhausted, she couldn't stop them. "I'm just glad you're safe." 

He pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment. "I'm going to take Brennan home and hopefully we can both sleep. See you soon?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. 

"Let's go Bren. Time to head home." 

….. 

Later that night… 

"So apparently Bren heard you talking to Aunt Vi on the phone about how dangerous my job is and that you were scared. So he acted out." 

"Oh no. It was my fault. I can't believe I wasn't more careful." 

"I explained my job to him and how I really don't put myself in very many situations where I'm actually in danger. He seemed to understand. I just want to make sure you do." 

"I do. Honestly, I just overreacted." 

"I still want to explain." He grabbed his wallet from the dresser and opened it. "This is my badge." 

"I know. I've seen it." 

"Yes, but the thing I didn't explain before is that I'm not just a security officer. Elizabeth, periodically I act as an undercover detective for the Portland PD." 

"Undercover?" 

"Yeah. I've tried to keep it to myself because its safer that way but I don't feel right keeping it from you anymore." 

"What does that part of your job involve?" 

"Sometimes, not often, I need to go to different parts of the city and work a case. It can be dangerous but there are always bugs and surveillance and back up if I get into trouble." He saw the look on her face before it vanished. It was a big deal that he was telling her about that part of his job. "What are you thinking?" 

"That I was right to stay up all night worrying about you. I can't believe you kept that from me." She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She felt let down and, dare she think it, betrayed. What else was he keeping from her to protect her?


	17. Chapter 17

"Babe, we need to talk about this. We promised never to go to bed angry." 

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm not angry. I'm hurt and confused. Why did you keep something so important from me? I'm your wife. We are supposed to trust each other and share everything." 

"Elizabeth, if you found out about the details of a case and somehow let it slip, I could be killed. You or our boys could be in danger. It's not about not trusting you, it's about keeping all of us alive. The less you know, the better." 

"You don't need to give me specifics, but telling me your life could be in danger would have been nice before…" She stopped talking. 

"Before we got married? Would that have stopped you from marrying me?" 

"Of course not. It just would have been nice to know." 

"I can't go back in time and make a different decision." 

"I know." She sighed and laid back down, rolling back to her side, facing away from him. "Goodnight." 

"Elizabeth," he pleaded, touching her soft skin. "Please don't push me away." 

"I'm not. I just want to sleep now." 

"Can I hold you?" He was so used to her being in his arms to go to sleep that it seemed impossible for her not to be. She reached behind her for his hand and brought it around her waist. He moved closer and tucked himself against her back. "I love you, Elizabeth." 

"I love you too." 

…. 

At around six in the morning, Jack headed down the hall to his office to check on the buildings his company was responsible for protecting. Currently there were ten, just in Portland. He spent the next hour monitoring everything. 

At around seven, he heard the boys get up. They probably wanted breakfast so he turned off his monitors and headed out in the kitchen. 

Sawyer walked into the backyard with Dash while Brennan fed him and gave him water. 

Elizabeth stood at the coffee maker. He placed his hand on her back. "Good morning." He bent down to kiss her and then tried to see how she was handling things. Her face was expressionless. 

"Hi." She handed him a cup of coffee and then made herself a cup. 

"Are we ok?" He was scared that she had lost a little trust in him and that was the last thing he ever wanted. 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his arms, against his chest. She still felt a bit betrayed but the strong, immense love she had for him helped erase that. She didn't want to be unsure about them. She wanted to know that they would always be open and honest with each other. 

She stepped away from him. "I'm going to shower and get dressed for church." He grabbed her hand and pleaded with his eyes. "It's ok, Jack." 

Throughout the day, Elizabeth stayed in her quiet shell, speaking when asked a question but otherwise quiet. 

At Tom and Charlotte's that evening, Charlotte noticed a difference as well. She pulled Jack aside and asked what was going on. 

"I told her about my detective work. She is struggling with it." 

Charlotte hadn't been happy either when he had spilled the beans to her years before. And neither had Katie. 

He knew their anger had been out of concern and fear of the danger. They had come around to it and he hoped Elizabeth would too. 

"You should have told her before." 

"It's dangerous, Ma." 

"That's why you should have told her. She deserves to know every part of your past and your life now. She probably feels betrayed." 

"I know." He hugged Charlotte and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ma. Thanks for keeping the boys tonight." 

"Of course. Go make things better, son." 

He nodded and went to do just that. 

…. 

When they drove he offered his hand and she held it. Any affection he showed, she reciprocated. She just didn't talk a lot. 

"Honey, we need to fix this." 

"How?" 

"I don't know." 

"Does your Mom know?" 

"Yes." 

"How long have you been doing the undercover work?" 

"About six years." 

"So, I assume you told Katie." 

"Yes." 

"She was ok with it?" 

"Not at first. I started around the time she was pregnant with Sawyer. She didn't speak to me for about a week." 

"Did you make the decision without her? To start doing that?" 

"Yes. The chief of police approached me when I was monitoring one of my properties and asked if it was something I'd be interested in. I jumped at the chance. I loved my securities company and working for myself, but I had always loved being a cop too. It made sense." 

"Maybe that's what bothers me. You didn't consult me from the beginning." She took her hand away and put it in her lap. "You chose when to tell me and only after I was upset about a perceived danger. It makes me wonder if you would have told me at all and I wonder what else you're hiding." 

"Yes, I would have told you. Of course I would have. I'm not hiding anything from you." 

"How do I know that?" 

"Because I'm telling you. Because you can trust me." 

They pulled into their driveway a half hour later and then into the garage. As soon as they walked inside, he put his alarm code in and she went to the bedroom. 

He took Dash out and then made them some tea. When he took it in to the bedroom, she was sitting against the headboard, her knees pulled up to her chest. He handed the tea to her and went to undress and take a shower. 

When he came out he sat on the bed next to her. "I'll quit." 

"Why?" 

"Because you are more important to me than that job. I don't need it. I do need you." 

"It means a lot that you're willing to give it up, but I don't want to be the reason you give up something you love doing. You'll resent me later and that would be worse than worrying about you." 

"Elizabeth, that would never happen. I want you. I need you and I would give up anything to make sure we are going to be ok. I need you to trust me." A tear ran down her cheek. He flicked it away with his thumb. "I hate it when you cry. Especially when it's because of something I did." He kissed her damp cheek and trailed his lips up to her temple and her forehead. "I love you so much, Elizabeth. Please forgive me." 

She nodded and pressed her lips to his. "I forgive you. I love you too." She didn't want to be angry anymore. She just wanted him safe. 

Jack made up his mind. The next time the department called to ask him to go undercover, he would decline and then turn in his letter of resignation. The opportunity came a few days later. 

"Resigning?" Chief said loudly into the phone. "Jack, you're the best we have on the team. We need you on this one." 

"Sir, I appreciate that, but I have a family to think of. I don't want to cause them unnecessary worry anymore. I'm resigning, effective now." 

"I wish you'd reconsider. Jack this is an important case." 

"My family is more important, sir." 

A moment of silence went by. "I respect that. You're a good man, Thornton, and an even better detective. You'll be missed. If you are ever looking for this line of work again, come see me." 

"Yes, sir, I will. Thank you." 

….. 

Grace watched out the window of the car as Don drove to New York. She was glad it was only a two hour drive. Traveling just wasn't her thing. But Don was. She looked over at him and admired his strong presence. His jaw was relaxed as he drove, his large hand encompassing hers on the console. 

"Hey," he said, meeting her eyes. 

"Hi." She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. 

"We're almost there. Do you want to stop for lunch?" 

"Sure." As much as she wanted to meet Annie, she wanted to be with Don alone more. It surprised her so much how she felt. She went from being so unsure of everything to being completely emotionally dependent on him. He kept her calm and happy and that was overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. 

When they pulled into a restaurant just outside of the city, he walked around and opened her door for her and then offered his hand. She put her hand in his. "I'm glad you're with me, Gracie." 

"I am too." 

He bent down and kissed her and then they headed inside. About an hour later, they arrived at Annie's house, about ten minutes from downtown. 

It was a modest house with nice landscaping. 

A beautiful dark haired girl ran out of the house. "Daddy!" 

"Annie!" He picked her up and spun her around like she weighed nothing at all. "Baby girl, I missed you." 

"I missed you too." When she pulled back a moment later, she smiled. "You must be Grace. I'm Annie." 

"It's wonderful to meet you, Annie." 

"You too. I'm so glad my dad found someone to make him behave," she said with a wink as they walked in the house. 

"Gets into trouble, does he?" Grace asked with a laugh. 

"Yeah, that's me. Trouble all the way," he said, joining in. 

"Ok, so I have a guest room here on the left. I don't know if…I mean, you both could stay in here if that's what you want…I don't want to assume anything." 

"I'll take the couch, Annie," Don told her. 

"Sounds good. Then Grace, this room is yours." She opened the door and Grace immediately felt comfortable. The atmosphere of the room was calm and inviting.

"This is lovely. Thank you, Annie." 

"You're welcome. The bathroom is across the hall. There are towels in the cabinet." 

Annie left her to get settled and headed out to the living room. 

"Dad?" 

He was standing by the window, gazing out into the backyard. "Here, baby girl." She walked over and hugged him. 

"I'm glad you're here. Both of you." 

"Me too." He kissed her forehead and held her tighter. 

"She's really sweet, Dad. And beautiful." 

"She is." 

"You love her, don't you?" 

"I do. I hope you two get to spend some time together." It was important that they were comfortable with each other. He wanted that more than anything. 

"I'm planning on taking her to lunch tomorrow. Do you think she would want to go?" 

"Yeah, I bet she would. Maybe someplace quiet?" 

"I know just the place." 

…. 

Julie grinned at Elizabeth over her coffee cup. Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. Her sister seemed pretty happy and like she had a secret that she wanted to share. But because she knew her so well, she wouldn't ask and it would drive her nuts. 

"How's your job going, Julie?" 

"Good." 

Elizabeth nodded and made another cup of coffee. "Are you hungry? I can make us some sandwiches. I think the boys will be hungry soon." 

"No thanks. Come on, Beth. Ask me." 

"Ask what?" she wondered, innocently. 

"Ask me what's new." 

"Do I really want to know?" 

"Beth!" 

"Ok, ok. Julie. What's new?" 

"I met someone. He's great!" 

"What's his name?" 

"Blake West. He's a fireman." 

"Where did you meet him?" 

"At the grocery store, in the shampoo aisle." 

"Ok then. Does he at least use good shampoo?" she teased. 

"Yeah. It smells really good, not that I was smelling his hair or anything." 

Elizabeth smiled. It was good to see Julie happy again. Settled and happy. "When do we get to meet him?" 

"I don't know. We will have to plan something." 

"How about tonight?" 

"I don't know, Beth." 

"Come on. Call him." 

The boys and Dash ran in the room and out into the backyard. Then Sawyer poked his head in the door. "Mom, can we have mac and cheese?" 

"Sure, baby." 

"Thanks!" 

Jack walked in then, surprising her because he had gone to Portland PD to turn in his badge and hand in his resignation letter. She expected him to be gone for a lot longer. 

"Hey," he said, kissing her hello. 

"Hi. I'm making mac and cheese. Oh and Julie met a guy." 

"Oh, cool. When can we meet him?" 

"What is it with you two? Why do you want to meet him so badly?" 

"He's dating my sister-in-law. I think it's only fair that I get to see if he's good enough." He winked at Elizabeth. 

"Jack, if I invite him over here and you embarrass me…." 

"Would I do that?" he asked innocently. 

"Yes, I believe you would." 

"Only because you're family."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, New York City 

"Elizabeth? This is Don Leonard." 

"Hi, Don. How is your trip?" 

"It's been wonderful." 

"That's good." Elizabeth waited a moment but Don was quiet. "Don?" 

"Yes, I have a question for you." 

"Ok." 

"Um, I am standing here in front of a counter full of engagement rings and I have narrowed it down to three." 

"Engagement rings, huh?" Elizabeth smiled. 

"Yes. If I send you pictures of them, can you give me your opinion?" 

"I can try, but I honestly think you know which one is the one she would want." 

"I'm second guessing myself here. I could use another opinion." 

"Ok, send them over." Elizabeth gasped at all three pictures. They were gorgeous but there was only one she could see her mom wearing. "Don, those are amazing but I think number three. It looks like her." 

"That's what I was thinking too." 

He hesitated again. "Don?" 

"Um, yes. There's something else." 

"What's that?" 

"I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take your father's place and from what Gracie told me, he was an amazing man. But, I love her and I'll take care of her, I promise you." 

"I know you will and I know you aren't trying to take my father's place." 

"That's good. I guess what I want to say is…I would love to have your blessing, Elizabeth. I know it's not necessary but it would mean a lot if I knew this was ok with you." 

"It is, Don. I know that she will be happy so I'm happy." 

"That's great. Thank you so much!" 

"Thank you, Don. You've really helped her." 

"She's helped me too." 

…. 

That night... 

Elizabeth lay on her side, watching Jack doze, flat on his back, arms relaxed by his side. She loved the way his lips opened slightly as he rested, tempting her. She reached out to touch them with her index finger, but he must have known what she was going to do because his eyes opened and he smiled. 

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. 

"Nothing." 

"You weren't watching me?" 

"Ok, maybe I was. You're just so….I mean, I just wanted…" 

"What?" He rolled onto his side so he was facing her. "What did you want?" 

"Your lips, hon. They're so…I just wanted to touch them." He lifted her hand, bringing her fingertips to his lips. 

"Like this?" He kissed them and searched her eyes, trailing his kisses from her fingers to her palm, down to her wrist. 

"Mmhm," she nodded, feeling loved with every gentle caress of his lips. He moved slowly up her arm to her shoulder, moving the thin strap of her nightgown and trailing his lips where it had been. 

"And this?" He was now at her collarbone and goosebumps broke out causing her to shiver. He lifted his head and smiled, causing a completely involuntary giggle to pop out of her mouth. He slowly kissed her ear and then her jaw, finally meeting her mouth with his. 

"Mama?" Brennan called through the door. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. Hold that thought," Elizabeth forced herself away from Jack and went to unlock the door. "Yes, baby?" 

"I don't feel good." She felt his head. 

"You do feel hot." 

"My head hurts." 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. 

"I think Bren is coming down with something." She picked him up and took him to the living room and put him on the couch, covering him with a blanket. Then she headed to their bathroom and ran cold water over a wash cloth and grabbed a thermometer. 

"Here, baby." She laid the cool cloth over his head. "Open up," she said, slipping the thermometer under his tongue. It wasn't too high, only 100 degrees, but enough to make him feel yucky. 

She got up to get him a glass of water and then laid down next to him. 

… 

The next morning… 

She woke up to him coughing. "Bren?" She sat up and gave him a sip of water. His head still felt hot and his cheeks were flushed. 

"Mama?" he mumbled, whining a bit. 

"Shh, baby. Sleep. It will help you feel better." 

Elizabeth got up and decided to get dressed, grateful she wasn't needed at the store until noon. When she walked in the bedroom, the bed was empty. That was normal. Jack usually got up before she did. 

She walked in to a steamy bathroom and Jack shaving at the sink. "Hey, babe." 

"Hey, how's Bren?" 

"He has a fever and his head hurts. Will you be able to watch him this afternoon?" 

"Of course." 

"Thank you." 

He patted his face with a towel and then added aftershave. "Now, I have a question," he said, watching her get through her own morning routine. 

"What's that?" 

"How long?" 

"How long what?" She tied her hair back in a ponytail so she could brush her teeth without getting toothpaste in her hair. 

"How long am I supposed to hold that thought?" He stepped up behind her, his hands on her hips. He raised his eyebrows at her in the mirror. 

"Um, well, I'm not sure. I need to take care of Bren this morning and you need to make breakfast, right?" 

"Aren't the boys still asleep?" he wondered, spinning her around. 

"As far as I know, but probably not for long." 

"So we need to make the best use of our time? I agree." He scooped her up and carried her out of the bathroom, placing her on the bed. 

"Mama!" Brennan called, bursting in the door. "Mama, look. I have spots." He pointed at his chest and belly, a scared look on his face. 

Elizabeth sat up and pulled him closer to her. "Uh oh." 

"What is it?" Jack wondered, peering over her shoulder. 

"I'm not sure, but I think its chicken pox." 

A few hours later, Elizabeth took him to the pediatrician and was ushered in so he wouldn't get any children in the waiting room sick. 

Dr. Shepherd listened to his chest and asked lots of questions and then checked out his spots. "Yeah, buddy. You have chicken pox." 

"But I didn't have chicken," he whined. 

Dr. Shepherd and Elizabeth smiled. "That's just what they're called, baby. You don't get them from chicken," Elizabeth assured him. 

"Ok, so this is very contagious. Have you had them, Mrs. Thornton?" 

"Yes, but I'm not sure about his step-brother or step-father." 

"Check with them, but also if he's played with any other kids in the last week or so, let their parents know. Try to keep him from scratching when they start to itch. Scratching can cause scarring and they can get infected too. Oatmeal baths can ease it a bit and calamine lotion has been known to help. Give him children's Tylenol as needed." 

"How long before he gets well?" 

"It can take a few weeks. He will probably just feel miserable for awhile. Let me know if his fever gets higher than 102, ok?" 

"Yes, I will. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Take care, Brennan." He handed him a lollipop and smiled. 

… 

Elizabeth looked in the rearview mirror. Brennan was sucking on his lollipop with his eyes closed. The poor kid. She remembered very little about her own case of chicken pox. She did remember her and both her sisters had them at the same time and her chin itched. That was it. 

"Mama?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I wanna go home." 

"That's where we are going. We will be there in about ten minutes." 

She pushed the bluetooth button on her dash and called Joe's mother. 

"Hello?" 

"Fran? This is Elizabeth Thornton." 

"Hi, Elizabeth." 

"Hey, is Joe feeling ok?" 

"No. He's got the chicken pox. I was going to call you in a few minutes." 

"Bren has them too and I'm guessing Sawyer will soon as well." 

"Ok, well, I guess it's good they get them now. They can be much worse as an adult." 

That made Elizabeth worry about Jack. She had no idea if he had ever had them.

She pulled into the garage a few moments later. Brennan had fallen asleep in the last few minutes so she picked up the lollipop from the floor where it had fallen and unbuckled him. 

"Hey, what did the doctor say?" Jack asked. 

"Chicken pox. Have you had them, Jack? If not, you can't be near him. It's worse with adults." 

"Hon, don't worry. I had them when I was Brennan's age." 

"Oh good." She felt a huge amount of relief. 

"Sawyer, on the other hand…" 

"Yeah. I guess there's no way to keep him from getting them. They sleep in the same room, use the same bathroom. They both played with Joe and he has them." 

She stepped aside and let Jack get Brennan from the car. 

"Daddy?" he mumbled into Jack's shoulder. 

"Shhh, buddy. Go back to sleep, I got you." 

Jack smiled and kissed Elizabeth. "I love you, have a good day at work." 

"I wish I didn't need to leave him. I always take care of him when he's sick." 

"Teamwork, hon." 

"Yeah. Um, the doc said to call him if his temp goes above 102 and give him Children's tylenol if he needs it." 

"Don't worry. I'll call you if he needs you." 

She nodded and got back in her SUV. She waved as she drove away, knowing she'd be distracted the rest of the day. 

Jack carried Bren to his room and grabbed his pillow and then took him back out to the living room to lay on the couch. 

"Daddy!" 

"Bud, I'm right here." 

"I'm so hot," he whimpered. Jack touched his forehead and whistled. 

"Yeah, bud. I'm gonna get you some tylenol. I'll be right back." 

He grabbed the medicine and some cool water and checked the dosage and the time. Noon. "Open up, Bren. This will help you feel better." He held the spoon to his lips and made sure the whole amount went into his mouth. 

"Yuck." Bren coughed and scrunched his face. 

"Here, take a few sips of water." 

Sawyer came in the house with Dash. "Dad? Is Bren ok?" 

"He has chicken pox, bud." 

"What's that?" 

"A sickness that a lot of little kids get. You get a fever and little spots that itch and sometimes hurt. Basically you feel crummy for awhile." 

"Aw man. He will be ok, right?" 

"Yeah. We just need to let him rest." 

"Will he be better in time to go to Grandpa Ned's house?" 

"Its just you and me going there, Sawyer." 

"But why? He's my brother." 

"Yes, but Grandpa Ned isn't his Grandpa. He is just yours." 

"But Brennan wants to meet him. We want to go fishing with him and play baseball and go to the beach." 

Jack had dropped the ball in keeping Ned in the loop about the circumstances. In their weekly talks, he knew Sawyer had told him all about Bren and Elizabeth but Jack himself hadn't spoken to him about it. He wasn't sure how he would feel about spending time with Brennan. 

"I'll talk to Grandpa about it, ok? I can't promise anything." 

… 

Elizabeth stopped at the grocery store on her way home and grabbed oatmeal and calamine and popsicles and ice cream. If the kids had to be sick, she would do as much as she could to help them feel better. 

When she finally walked in the door, the house was quiet. She honestly didn't think it was possible to be that quiet with two six year olds and a puppy but it was like a library in there. 

She found Jack in the kitchen. "Hey," she whispered. 

"Hey. Why are you whispering?" 

"Its so quiet. I felt like I needed to. Where are the boys?" 

"On the couch." 

"Both of them?" 

"Yeah. Go look." She walked into the living room and found Brennan asleep, a cool rag on his forehead. Sawyer was laying next to him watching a movie on the ipad, earbuds in his ears. 

"Hi, sweetie," she said, waving. 

"Hi, Mom." He pulled his earbuds out. 

"How are you feeling, Sawyer?" 

"I'm ok. Brennan's sick." 

"I know. Let me know if you start feeling yucky, ok?" 

He nodded and put his earbuds back in. 

Jack finished the chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches he made for dinner and put some in a bowl for Brennan and brought the rest to the table.

Elizabeth noticed Jack was a little quieter than usual during dinner but decided to talk with him later. 

Brennan took a few spoons full of soup and a bite of his sandwich and then closed his eyes again. "I'm done, Mom." 

"Ok, sweetie. We can warm it up later if you get hungry." 

Elizabeth did the dishes while Jack headed to his office down the hall. After dishes she checked on the boys who were both watching a movie now, huddled together on the couch. 

She kissed their foreheads, Sawyer's still cool and Brennan's hot. She wondered when he had had medicine last so she went to find Jack. 

"Honey?" 

Jack was sitting in the dark in his office, staring at Katie's watercolor. "Three years last week," he muttered as she stood next to his chair. "I forgot. I didn't call him, Elizabeth. I messed up." 

"Call him now." 

"I don't know what to say. And Sawyer wants Bren to come with us next month to Atlanta and I don't know how to ask him if that's ok. What if he isn't ok with it? I mean, he's my son now, I adopted him, so I could just take him on our visit and see what happens but I don't think that would be fair." 

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I need to tell you something." He turned his head and looked up at her as she sat on his desk. "Monday when Sawyer called him, I talked to him too. It wasn't my intent to do that but Sawyer handed me the phone so I thought I would say hello." 

"You talked to Ned?" 

"Not for very long. I just introduced myself. He is a very pleasant man and I assume Katie was just as kind. Anyway, I don't think he would mind if Brennan went but I don't want him to get in the way of your family thing. He's not Brennan's Grandpa so he doesn't need to go." Jack was silent for a few moments. "Are you angry?" 

"No. Of course not. Ned needs to meet you, be comfortable talking to you. I guess I need to call him. Do you mind staying?" 

She offered her hand to hold as he pushed a few buttons on his phone. 

"Hi, Ned. Its Jack."


	19. Chapter 19

Three weeks later, August

Sawyer also came down with chicken pox shortly after Brennan but both recovered nicely. Ned had consented to Jack bringing both boys. He even suggested bringing Elizabeth but she declined, not wanting to leave the store for two weeks. 

One evening, a few days after the boys and Jack had flown to Atlanta, Elizabeth had Julie and Viola over for a girls night. They bought an ice cream cake, chips, and ordered Chinese food. They did their nails, talked about their men and watched cheesy romance movies on the big screen TV. 

Just as they were about to dig into their General's chicken and egg rolls, the door bell rang. 

Elizabeth got up from the couch and walked to the door. 

"Mom? Don?" She gestured for them to come in. "What are you doing here?" she asked, giving them a hug. 

"No, Dash!" Julie shrieked. "That's my egg roll!" 

"Julie's here?" Grace asked. 

"And Vi. We are having a girl's night." 

"Beth, your dog ate my egg roll!" Julie told her. "Mom?" 

"Hi, dear." 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her too. "Hi, Don." 

He nodded. "Hi, Julie." 

"Well, why don't you come sit down for a bit. Do you need a place to stay?" 

"We do." 

"We have plenty of room. The boys and Jack are gone so one of you can take Sawyer's bottom bunk and Julie can stay with me. Vi has one guest room so who ever is left can have the other." 

They all sat down after Grace bent down to hug Viola. "Actually, Beth. It's good you are all here. We have news." Grace looked over at Don, taking his hand. He nodded, telling her to go ahead. "Well, girls, we got married." 

All three stared at them silently. Elizabeth looked at their hands and sure enough, both wore rings. 

"Married?" Elizabeth repeated. 

"You eloped?" Vi asked. 

"Without us?" Julie wondered. 

"When?" Elizabeth asked. 

"About a week ago. We were on our way home from Annie's and we just decided we didn't want to wait." 

"Who's Annie?" Julie wondered. 

"My daughter," Don told her. 

"So our step-sister?" 

"Yes, that's right. She lives in New York and she's 27 years old." 

"My age," Julie whispered. 

"I know this is a big surprise to you all," Grace told them. "But its reality. Don is my husband now." 

Elizabeth knew the tone and her mother well enough to know that she was asking them to give him a chance and be respectful. "Well, welcome to the family, Don." She got up and hugged him again. "Welcome to my home. Why don't I show you where everything is?" She gave them a tour and ended with the guest bedroom that used to be the master. 

"Beth, dear, this is a wonderful room." 

"Its very nice," Don agreed. "Is this the master?" 

"It was, but the room across the hall is now. It's basically identical in size and has an attached bathroom too. Um, there are towels in the cabinet in there. Let me know if you need anything at all." 

"Beth?" 

Elizabeth turned back. "Yes?" 

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I know its sudden." 

"Mom, I know he makes you happy and that makes me happy. Congratulations. I mean it." 

Grace nodded as she walked out and closed the door. 

…. 

"Married," Julie repeated again. "I didn't even know they were engaged. Did you, Vi?" 

"No." 

"Beth?" Beth ate a bite of egg roll. "You knew?" 

"Well, sort of." 

"Sort of? How do you "sort of" know our Mom was engaged and not tell us?" 

"Julie, shh. They are going to hear you. I didn't know they were engaged. He called me when they were in New York and showed me pictures of rings and asked for my blessing. As far as I knew, that was it. I knew it was going to happen, just not when." 

"She seems happy," Vi mentioned, putting her hand on her belly. 

"Yeah, she is, Vi. She loves him and he loves her and he takes care of her. That's what we all want in our husbands, right?" 

"I know that without Steve, I'd be lost." 

"Julie?" 

"I'm not in love with Blake, but I've come to rely on him more than I thought I would. I mean, we've been together for like five weeks and I can't wait to see him everyday." 

"Are you happy?" 

"Yeah." 

"So am I and I'm very glad that Mom finally found someone again that takes care of her." 

"What do you think they're doing in there?" 

"Julie!" Elizabeth whispered loudly, throwing a pillow at her head. 

"They are newlyweds." 

"On that note, this newlywed, is going to bed to call her husband and boys. Night!" 

…. 

"Hi, Mom!" Sawyer said with a wave on her screen. She loved FaceTime. 

"Hi, Sawyer! Where's Bren?" 

"He's asleep." 

"Already?" 

"Yeah. We went out on Grandpa Ned's boat today!" 

"You did?" 

"Yeah! Dad said maybe we can get a boat. Wouldn't that be so cool, Mom?" 

"A boat, Jack?" 

"Yeah. Honestly I've wanted one for years." 

"We will talk about it, Sawyer, but there's no point in getting one this year with fall coming up." 

"Aww man!" 

"Hey, Sawyer, can you go get your PJ'S on and brush your teeth? I need to talk with your Mom." 

"Ok. Love you, Mom!" 

"Love you, baby. Sweet dreams." 

Jack waited until the door shut and then smiled. "Hi, hon." 

"Hi. I miss you." 

"Me too." 

"Guess who came by tonight, Jack." 

"Well, its girl's night so I'm guessing Julie and Vi." 

"Yeah but someone else. We were just starting to eat our dinner and the doorbell rang. Mom and Don." 

"Really? Wow. Ok." 

"There's more." 

"He proposed?" 

"No, they eloped! A week ago." 

"No way." 

"Yes. Needless to say we were all shocked." 

"Good for them. He seemed like a good match for her." 

"Yes, I agree." 

"Where are they sleeping?" 

"Across the hall." 

"What do you think they are doing?" 

"Jack Thornton! You and Julie have one track minds." 

"Can you blame me? I'm hundreds of miles from my wife of two months. I'm living vicariously through them at this point." 

"Ugh. Now I wont be able to sleep. The last thing I need to think about is my mother….doing that." 

Jack laughed. "Sorry, babe." 

"Twelve days. Think you can make it?" 

"If not, I'll see you in a week." 

…. 

"You ok, Gracie?" Don touched her shoulder and rolled her toward him. 

"Yeah. I guess I hoped for a better reaction from them." 

"Well, Beth was the only one I called to ask for a blessing. She's had more time to process it." 

"Annie was so excited for us. I wanted my girls to be too." 

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Just give them time, love. They'll get there." 

"I think I'm going to find tea," Grace said before sitting up. 

"I'll help." 

She could figure out a cup of tea but he liked to be with her wherever she was. She wasn't complaining. There was something extremely comforting about him and his strong, gentle arms. 

They wandered out into the kitchen and looked above the Keurig. That seemed the most obvious choice and it was correct. 

"Want some, sweetheart?" she asked him. 

"No thank you." 

"But you like tea. With milk if I remember correctly." 

"I do, I just figure we can get back to bed quicker if only one of us is sipping tea." He stepped up behind her and engulfed her in his arms. He loved being able to completely wrap her up like a gift. She was his gift from God and he would spend the rest of his days showing his gratitude. 

She popped the Keurig cup into the machine and her mug underneath and then turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and sighed. "I love you. Thank you for loving me." 

He smiled. "I love you too, Gracie." 

Elizabeth was standing in the hall. She hadn't meant to hear their words or see their embrace but she had come out to get some tea. Now, she was even more grateful for the man in the kitchen. He held her mother with such reverence and care, much like Jack did with her. That made her miss him even more. 

"Do you want a cup of tea, Beth?" Grace asked from the kitchen. 

Elizabeth sighed and slowly moved to the doorway. "How do you do that?" 

"Same way any mother does, I suppose. Don't you always know where the boys are?" 

"I try. But you are always right." Grace smiled and handed Elizabeth the cup she made for herself. 

"Here you go, dear." 

"Thanks, Mom. I'll go back to bed now." 

"Nonsense. Let's sit. I'm sure you have questions." 

"Not really. I love you." She kissed her Mom's cheek and walked back to her bedroom, leaving them alone once more. 

"Am I selfish if I'm kind of glad she went back to bed?" Don asked, leaning against the counter. 

"Don Leonard, you don't have a selfish bone in your body." 

"Oh I do, love. Being a newlywed again has brought out that trait very well. I had forgotten what it's like." He moved towards her slowly. 

"Its not being selfish," she whispered, accepting him into her space, readily responding to his smooth, urgent kisses. 

"You're so beautiful, Mrs. Leonard," he told her, whispering too. 

She grabbed her mug and took his hand as they headed back to bed. If it was selfish to want to be together so badly, she was too. 

…. 

"French toast?" Julie said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. "With bacon and maple syrup. Gosh, Mom. I missed your breakfasts." 

"Have a seat, dear." 

Grace popped a coffee pod into the machine and brewed some for Julie as she sat at the counter. 

Don emerged from the hallway in his t-shirt and shorts. "I'll be back shortly," he told Grace with a kiss. "Love you." 

"Love you too." 

"Where are you going?" Julie asked. 

"Running. Your mother tends to feed me things like French toast and bacon so I try to offset that as much as possible." 

"Its your favorite," she defended. 

"It is, love. I'm not complaining, I assure you." 

Julie noticed the man was fit, his arms muscular, almost like a man half his age. He jogged out the door. 

Dash barked from the deck. "Julie, can you let Dash in, please?" 

"I don't know. He steals food." 

"He's a puppy." 

"That excuses it?" Julie got up and opened the door letting him in. 

"It does," Elizabeth told her as she walked into the room. "He is still learning." 

"What time are church services, Beth?" Grace asked. 

"Ten. But there is another service at two if we can't make the morning one." 

"Thanks. I think we will go to the afternoon one. Would you like to come with us, Beth?" 

"Yes, I would. I'll drive us. Julie, you in?" 

"No, actually I have plans with Blake. Thank you though." 

"Well, I'm on my way," Vi announced, pulling her small suitcase behind her. "Thank you for inviting me, Beth." 

Elizabeth hugged her and then kissed her belly. "Bye, baby. Aunt Beth loves you." 

Vi walked over and hugged Grace. "Its good to see you. Congratulations." 

"Thank you, dear. Maybe I'll get Don to drive me back when you have the baby. It's around Thanksgiving, right?" 

"Yeah. I'm due the week before." 

"I'll see you then. I think Annie will be with us." 

"Great, I'd love to meet her." 

Julie left shortly after Vi and Don returned from his run about thirty minutes later. 

"Service is at two, sweetheart," Grace told him as he walked in the door. 

"Ok cool. I'm going to shower and then I'll come eat." He kissed her and winked and then walked down the hall. 

Around noon, the three of them headed in to the Sunrise café for lunch and then to church. Then they decided they would stay one more night, leaving Monday morning. 

"Do you work Monday, Beth?" Don asked at dinner. 

"Yeah. Bright and early." 

"I'd love to see your bookstore, wouldn't you, Gracie?" 

"I really would. Would that be ok?" 

"Of course." It made her nervous though. It was why she moved to Portland, besides leaving memories of Tyler behind. Her mom hadn't shown much interest before so she wanted her to like it, to be proud of what she'd accomplished. 

"Don't be nervous, dear. I'd love to see it." 

"How do you do that?" 

"What?" 

"Be careful, Don. She reads minds. Or at least it seems like it. You saw how she knew I was in the hallway last night, right?" 

"I'm pretty sure I taught you not to eavesdrop, Elizabeth Grace." 

"It wasn't intentional. Anyway, I'm a little nervous, but I guess I just want you to be proud of me." 

"I am proud of you. I'm sorry that I gave you the impression that I wasn't. You made a huge change after Ty died and you were raising your son on your own while running a new business. Saying I'm proud doesn't feel adequate but I am." 

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged Grace. "Thank you, Mom." 

… 

Later… 

"Hi, Mom!" Sawyer and Brennan said when she Facetimed them that night. 

"Hi, guys. Guess who's here." 

"Gran!" they said when she turned the phone. "Hi, Mr. Leonard!" 

"Hi, boys. Guess what?" 

"What?" 

"Mr. Leonard and I got married." 

"Cool! So that means we have another Grandpa? What should we call you?"  
Brennan wondered. 

"Can we call you Papa?" Sawyer asked. 

"Sure, Papa is fine." 

"Ok, Gran and Papa. I like that!"


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks later…. 

"Anyone home?" Jack called as they walked in the door. Dash ran in and barked happily. 

"Dash! Hi, buddy! Boy, you got so big!" Sawyer told him as Dash kissed their faces. 

Jack rolled his suitcase into the master hoping to find Elizabeth but she wasn't there. He grabbed his dirty laundry and threw it in the washer along with the boy's too. "Bren, can you take your suitcase and put it in your closet, please? Sawyer, you too." 

"Ok, Dad." 

Elizabeth walked in an hour later. She smiled as she heard the voices she had missed so very much. "Hi, guys." 

"Mom!" the boys yelled, abandoning their Legos to give her big hugs. 

"I missed you both so much. Did you have fun?" 

"Yeah!" Brennan told her. "Grandpa Ned is really cool. He said you should come next time. Will you, Mom?" 

"I'll plan that, yes." 

"Great!" 

Sawyer gave her a hug around the waist. "Hey, did you grow? You seem taller," she said to him. "My lips reach you so much easier now," she teased as she picked him up and held him tight. 

"Hi, Mama." 

"Hi. I'm glad you're home." 

"Me too." He kissed her cheek and then she put him down and he ran back to his Legos. 

Elizabeth walked down the hall and found Jack in the library which was now full of books. "Hey," she whispered. 

"Hi," he stared at her for a moment from the love seat and then closed the book and stood up. He opened his arms and she walked in immediately. "My goodness, you are even more beautiful than I remember," he said before kissing her slowly, relishing the feel and taste of her lips on his. "I don't ever want to be away for that long again." 

"I agree. Please don't." She took his hand and followed him to the loveseat, sitting as close to him as possible. "I need to talk to you about something." 

"What's that?" 

"Don and my mom came to see my bookstore." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah and Don was impressed. He said that bookstores are a rarity now with all the e-readers and electronic devices. He asked how business was and I told him it was ok. Business isnt booming really but we are making a profit." 

Jack was listening but she was completely distracting him so he leaned in and kissed her again. "Sorry, go on." 

She smiled and continued. "He said that I should hire a marketing person to make a website and that if at any point I don't want to be such a presence at the bookstore, like if we had a baby, that he would manage it for me." 

"From New Haven?" 

"No, he and Mom are moving here." 

"To Portland?" 

"Yes. Julie, Vi, and I are here and Vi's baby and our kids. He said it was her idea. She wants to be close to us and her grandkids." 

"Wow." 

"Right? I mean, its huge. First they drop the bomb that they eloped and now, they are moving here and he wants to manage the store for me." 

"Are you fine with all of it?" 

"Yeah. I don't want to sell the store but having him manage it would great. It would be so helpful." 

"It would." 

Later after getting the boys to bed a whole thirty minutes early, Jack entered the bedroom and locked the door. "So, I was thinking maybe we could take a Jacuzzi bath. What do you say?" 

"Sure. Or we could skip it," she told him, dropping her robe on the foot of the bed. His jaw nearly hit the floor. She wore a new black nightie, made completely of lace that left little to the imagination. 

"We can take a bath tomorrow." 

…. 

School started two weeks later and the boys were ready for first grade. Joe was in their class so they were happy that they knew someone. 

Elizabeth put out an advertisement for morning part time help since Becky had decided to concentrate more on her final year in college. 

"Good morning, my lovely wife," Jack said walking in the door at precisely ten am as always. 

"Hey there." She watched him closely as he made his coffee. Even in something as seemingly mundane as a pair of khakis and a black polo, the man made her heart skip a beat. Then she blushed and he of course noticed. 

"You're pretty cute today, Jack." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. Those khakis are….nice." 

"Is there anyone in here?" he asked looking around. 

"No." He set his cup down and walked behind the counter. 

"Uh, Jack, this area is for employees only," she said with a laugh as he backed her up against it. 

"That's ok, I happen to know the owner. I'm pretty sure she's going to be ok with it." She laughed and welcomed his warm lips as they settled on hers. 

He felt her sigh as he held her even closer. "Jack." She pulled back and rested her head on his chest. "I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Could you watch the kids, please?" 

"Are you sick?" 

"No, I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong. I want to have a baby and it's been almost three months so I want to make sure he thinks it will happen." 

"Maybe I should go with you. Maybe Vi and Steve can keep the boys for a bit." 

She kissed his cheek and walked over to the pile of books she needed to put away. "You want to come?" 

"Yeah. This is important to both of us. I'd like to be there too." 

"Ok. I'll call Vi." 

… 

The doctor had good news. No, they weren't pregnant yet, but she was a healthy thirty year old woman. He did an exam and didn't have any concerns that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant. He said to just be patient and not stress about it. So they did what he asked. 

By Thanksgiving, Elizabeth was a little less optimistic but she refused to worry. She was more concerned about Vi who was a week overdue. Her doctor told her that he would induce her after the holiday if she didn't end up going into labor.

As Grace, Charlotte, Annie, Julie, and Elizabeth cooked in Elizabeth and Jack's kitchen, Vi sat at the island chopping vegetables. 

The guys were all watching football, including the Sawyer and Brennan.

"How are you feeling, Vi?" Annie asked. 

"Ready to not be pregnant anymore. I feel so huge and I miss being able to see my feet." 

The women all laughed. "Blake seems to be having fun with the men," Elizabeth mentioned to Julie. 

"Yeah. He's a big football fan." 

"I heard my name," Blake said, coming in the kitchen. He kissed Julie on the cheek. "Were you talking about me?" 

"Maybe," she teased. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "Only because you're so cute." 

"Thanks, babe." He snagged a bowl of pretzels and a six pack of soda and left the room. 

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at Julie. "What?" 

"Nothing. You guys getting serious?" 

"Yeah, I think so. We've talked about the future a little." 

"Oh yeah? That's good, Julie." 

"I think so too. He's a pretty amazing guy. Handsome, brave, loving. He wants to have kids and he's great with his nephew." 

"Do you love him?" 

"I do." 

Elizabeth gave her a side hug and smiled. "Good. He's a good guy." 

Vi winced and adjusted herself on the stool. "Settle down in there, baby." She stood and walked around a bit, waddling and rubbing her tummy. 

"You alright?" Grace asked. 

"Yeah. Very uncomfortable though. The baby keeps kicking my ribs and my hips hurt and now I have to pee again." She waddled down the hall and went into the guest bathroom. 

"It won't be long," Grace mentioned. "I bet she will be in labor in the next twenty four hours." 

Grace was right. During dinner, Vi's water broke and then everyone went into action. Julie, Elizabeth, Annie, and Grace went up to wait at the hospital while the men and Charlotte all hung around the house for awhile. 

The ladies all stayed for the next six hours, until at about two in the morning, Rylie Grace Raymond was born, healthy and at nine pounds. 

"She's beautiful, Jack, and big. She has big eyes and brown hair." He heard her sigh as she thought about her niece. 

"Elizabeth, we will have one. Don't worry, you said it took six months with Brennan." 

"Yeah, but I was also 23 years old. I'm not a young kid anymore. Its probably going to take longer." 

"Maybe, but it will happen." He was so sure but as the months went on, she started losing her hope. 

Finally in very early February, she woke up nauseated and it thrilled her. She ran into the bathroom and threw up and then smiled. "Thank you," she said in prayer. "Thank you so much!" 

"Babe, you ok?" 

"Yeah. I'm nauseated. I threw up! I'm wonderful." 

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I've never been that thrilled about vomiting before, but whatever makes you happy, I guess." 

"Sweetie. I missed my period a few weeks back and now this. I'm taking a test." She got the test out while he jumped in the shower. 

When he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, it had been ten minutes.

"Babe?" She turned the test around and smiled. "Two pink lines?" 

"It means its positive." He opened his arms and hugged her. 

"Oh thank goodness." He kissed her twice and smiled. "Its so amazing." 

"Yeah it is." She kissed him again. "I'll go get the boys breakfast ready, take them to school, and then I'm meeting Mom and Don at their new house." 

"I'll stop by after my phone conference. I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you too." 

… 

It was a lovely home, three bedrooms, a large kitchen, and a huge yard. It was on the north side of Portland, about twenty minutes from Jack and Elizabeth and about five from Vi and Steven. 

"This is so nice, Mom," she said as she looked out the window in the kitchen. 

"Thank you, sweetie. How are you feeling?" 

"Me? Just fine, why?" 

"You look tired and maybe a bit flushed." 

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered, even though Don was in the garage. 

"Oh! Beth, I'm so happy for you. I know how much you wanted to be." 

"Yeah. It took a long time." 

"Is Jack happy?" 

"Yeah, although he thought I was weird when I said I was happy that I had thrown up." 

"Well, yes." Grace laughed and hugged Elizabeth. "Congratulations, sweetheart." 

"What's going on, ladies?" Don asked as he walked in the room. 

Elizabeth looked up at her stepfather and smiled. "I'm pregnant." 

"That's wonderful, Beth. Congratulations." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Another grandchild. What a blessing." 

"Thanks, Don. It's very early though, so please keep it quiet for a bit, just in case." 

"Of course." 

…. 

Elizabeth fought morning sickness for the next few weeks. They went to the doctor and confirmed a due date for early October. They celebrated Valentine's at DiMillo's and just enjoyed the time together. 

Don was hired as manager of the store and they hired a website designer as well.

As Elizabeth was fighting exhaustion too, she decided to take a week off and rest, which of course everyone agreed with. 

Julie came over one morning during Elizabeth's week off to visit. 

"Would you like some coffee, Julie?" 

"Yes, please." 

"So, what brings you by?" 

"I wanted to visit." Elizabeth stared at her, waiting. "And I need advice." 

"Happy to help. Let's go sit by the fire," Elizabeth told her as she carried a cup of tea into the living room. "So, it's about Blake." 

"Yeah." 

After a moment of silence, Julie looked up. "I made a mistake. Well, not really a mistake per se, but I made a choice and I'm…" 

"Pregnant?" Elizabeth guessed, trying to keep any trace of judgement out of her voice. 

"Yes." 

"How far along?" 

"I'm due in September. Elizabeth, I'm disappointed in myself. I promised myself I was turning over a new leaf, that I was going to wait…we just got carried away." Julie wiped her cheeks and sighed. 

"What does Blake think?" 

"He's excited. He wants to be a dad and he proposed. That's where I need advice. I told him that I want to marry him but not because I'm pregnant. Because I love him. I don't want us to be that couple that rushes into marriage to save our reputations." 

"Julie, only you know how you feel. Marriage is a lifetime commitment and so is having a baby. Whether or not you get married now or later, he is still the father and he wants to be involved. That's a good thing, for the baby and you. Whatever you choose, I'll support you." 

"Thank you. I'm afraid of what reaction I'll get when I tell mom. Will you come with me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth invited Grace and Don over for lunch the next day so that Julie could let them know what was happening. Elizabeth suggested having Blake there as well. 

So as they all sat down in the living room while Elizabeth finished the soup and sandwiches, Julie told them. 

"Mom, Don, Blake and I have news." 

Blake grabbed Julie's hand, knowing she needed his support. 

"What is it, dear?" 

"Well, two things, actually. He asked me to marry him and last night, I accepted." She nervously held out her hand with a modest sized square diamond. 

"Congratulations, Julie," Don told her, offering a hug and then his hand to Blake to shake. 

"Thank you." 

Grace stood and hugged Julie too. "I'm happy for you, dear. Are you happy?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Blake, welcome to our family," Grace continued, hugging him too. 

"Thank you, Grace." 

"Sorry to interrupt, but lunch is ready," Elizabeth called from the kitchen. 

"One more thing," Julie told them. "We're going to have a baby in September." 

Don once again, hugged Julie. "I'm really getting into this grandfather thing," he said with a smile. "Congratulations, sweetie." 

"Thank you." 

Julie looked at Grace who showed no anger as she expected. "Mom, I know I've disappointed you but we want to be good parents and Blake is going to be a good father and husband." 

"Julie," she said, grabbing her hands. "You're almost thirty years old. I'm not going to judge you. You've been making your own decisions for a long time. Congratulations again." She hugged her tight, holding on to let her know she really was being supportive. "I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you too, Mom." 

As they ate, Don had an announcement too. "Annie has decided to move here too. Until she finds a place, she is going to be living with Grace and I." 

"That's great," Julie told him. "Our babies could always use an extra aunt. I could always use an extra sister too." 

…. 

Elizabeth snuggled closer to Jack as they watched the fire dance in the fireplace. There was nothing like this moment, knowing she was warm in Jack's arms and their baby was warm and safe inside her. 

As the weeks and months went by, it only got better. They decided to be surprised regarding gender while Julie and Blake found out theirs was a girl.

Elizabeth relished the movements and flutters she felt often and loved that morning sickness didn't last forever. 

She worked alongside Don in expanding their store through the website and Annie and Don offered to buy the store from her. This was a hard decision for her. She loved the store but she knew that once the baby came, she would have very little time to spend there. 

She didn't need the money at all, Jack's security company was expanding to include other states. She thought maybe her hesitation came because it was like saying goodbye to Tyler and their dream all over again. Was that it? 

The Tyler part wasn't hard. It had been a long time now. She was deliriously happy with Jack and the boys. It was her last strand of independence that was tugging at her. 

When all was said and done, by August, she was ready to relinquish it all to her stepfather and stepsister. 

At seven and a half months pregnant she was in full nesting mode, cleaning the house, preparing the nursery in neutral colors, taking care of the boys and getting them ready for second grade. They both were now seven and growing like weeds. So shopping for new pants and shirts and shoes for school was on the agenda. 

"Mom, can we get pretzels at the mall?" Sawyer asked as they drove to Portland Mall. 

"Maybe. As long as you are both good. No whining when you don't get your way and absolutely no sneaking off to look at things without telling me where you are going." 

"We only did that one time, Mom," Brennan told her. 

"Yes, well, once is enough. Promise?" 

"Yes, Mom," they said in unison. 

"Thank you." 

Three pairs of jeans, four shirts, and two pairs of tennis shoes for each of them later, they sat in the middle of the mall and ate their soft pretzels. 

"Boys, we have one more store and then we can go home," she told them. 

"What store?" 

"The baby clothing store. I need to get a few more things and get a present for Aunt Julie's baby." 

"Aww man. That's boring!" Sawyer told her. 

"Sawyer, no whining. It won't take long." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

…. 

When they got home an hour later, Elizabeth craved a cup of tea and some quiet.

"Jack?" she called as they walked in the door and put in her alarm code. 

"Yes, babe?" 

"Would you mind keeping an eye on the boys while I take some time for myself?" He heard the tired tone in her voice. 

He walked over and gave her a kiss. "What did they do?" 

"Nothing much. I'm just really wanting a break for like an hour." 

"You got it. I'll bring the packages in." 

"Thank you." She made herself a cup of tea and went into the library to read under a blanket. 

"Boys, did you give your mom a hard time at the mall?" 

"No!" they both told him. He looked suspiciously at them for a moment. "Only a little, Dad. She took forever in the baby store and it was so boring. Why do babies need so much stuff anyway?" Sawyer asked. 

"I'll have you know, Sawyer Matthew, you needed just as many things when you were little. Your mom would feed you and it would come right back up, dirtying not just your clothes but hers too. I don't know how many times you pooped all over yourself." Brennan giggled. "Oh, I'm sure it happened to you too, Bren."

He sighed. "I think you both need to remember that your mom gets tired easily now that the baby is almost here. Maybe we need to do something special for her." 

"Like what?" Sawyer asked. 

…. 

Two hours later, Elizabeth emerged from the library where she had fallen asleep, and gasped. Not only was the place spotless, but the table was set with candles and their best plates and glasses and she smelled Italian food. As she walked into the kitchen, she smiled. All three of her men stood there, dressed in black dress pants and white button downs. 

"We love you, Mom!" they all said. 

"I love you too. Don't you all look handsome." 

"We made you something," the boys told her, handing her a homemade card.

***To the best mom in the universe!

We are sorry we gave you a hard time today. We love you very much!

Sawyer and Brennan ***

"Oh, boys. Thank you so much. I love you too." 

She opened her arms and they came forward to hug her. As had become a habit, both boys put their hands on her tummy and pressed gently, quickly getting rewarded with a good, strong kick from their sibling. 

"Hi, baby!" they said, which got them another kick. 

"Anyone hungry?" 

"Yes. Starved," she told him. 

"Let's eat!" Brennan said. 

"Not until you change clothes. I love seeing you look so handsome just for me but tomato sauce and dress clothes don't mix." 

The boys ran off to change. Elizabeth walked up to her handsome husband and gave him a kiss, resting her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jack. This is wonderful." 

"You're wonderful," he whispered before kissing her in return. He held her as close as he could with the baby between them. 

"Gross!" the boys said when they walking in the kitchen. 

"Alright, get to the table. Time to eat." 

…. 

About two weeks later, Julie went into labor early in the morning, barely making it to the hospital before delivering. The seven pound on-the-nose dark haired beauty was apparently impatient to arrive. 

Julie and Blake named her Emerson Noelle West. Noelle after Blake's mother who had passed away a few years before. 

"She's beautiful," Blake said, gazing down at the baby eating. "I can't believe she's ours." 

"I know." She looked up at Blake and kissed him. "I can't believe you're mine. I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Mrs. West," he said with a wink. "Do you think everyone will be mad that we got married and didn't tell them?" 

"Not when we explain why." They had gone to a justice of the peace a few weeks before. It had been Julie's idea because she wanted her last name to be the same as Emerson and Blake's on the birth certificate. It was old fashioned but it's what she wanted. "Plus Mom and Don eloped too, so she can't get too mad." 

…. 

"A girl," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I have another niece, Jack." 

"Congratulations, sweetheart. What did they name her?" 

"Emerson Noelle." 

"That's pretty." 

"But you don't like it?" She heard his tone. 

"I wouldn't choose it. But it goes with West so it's perfect for her." 

"What would you choose?" she asked, curious. 

"I have three. One is Paisley. Two is Corinne. Three is Maleah." 

"What if it's a boy though?" 

"I like Micah and Carter." 

"Hm. I'm not a fan of Paisley. I like the other two a lot and they go well with Charlotte. I like Jadin for a boy." 

They heard a knock on their bedroom door. 

"Come in!" 

"Mom, can we go to the park today? Dash really wants to go." Brennan asked.

Dash was now over a year old and huge but he had no idea how huge he actually was. In his head, he was a lap dog. At the last vet appointment, he weighed in at 125 pounds and 30 inches tall. 

"Sure, but only if Dad can come. I am not about to be chasing a dog the size of a Buick at 8 months pregnant." 

"I can go. Why don't we take lunch too?" 

Dash ran in the room with a loud WOOF! and hopped up on the bed, putting his head on Elizabeth's tummy. 

"Good morning, Dash. Aren't you a handsome boy?" He wagged his big tail and licked her hand. 

"Mom?" Sawyer walked in. 

"Yes?" 

"Can we go to the store? I need poster board and construction paper for school." 

"Yes. We could go there after the park." 

"Ok, cool. Thanks." 

"Did you boys feed Dash?" Jack asked as he got out of bed and put a t-shirt on. 

"Yeah and he pooped too," Sawyer told him. 

"Later, we need to clean that yard." 

"Gross!" 

"Yeah but Great Dane poop is big and we can't leave it in the yard." 

Elizabeth got up slowly. "Whoa, Mom! You're huge." 

"Thanks, Bren. I appreciate that." 

"Bren, something you need to know about women," Jack said. "Telling a woman she's huge is never a good idea." 

"Sorry, Mom. You're still the prettiest, best mom in the world." 

"That almost made me feel better." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and waddled to the bathroom. Jack took the boys into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

A month later at her due date, she was still pregnant. So she called Grace to see if she wanted to go for a walk with her. Don and Grace showed up and they all went, Don handling Dash. 

"How are you, sweetie?" Grace asked, giving her a hug. 

"Ready to have this baby but apparently he or she is in no hurry to come out." She rubbed her belly and sighed. 

"We can just stay in the subdivision in case something happens." 

As they walked, Elizabeth waddling, they chatted about Julie's bomb she dropped. 

"I can't believe they eloped," Elizabeth said. "But I get it too. I'm just disappointed I didn't get to be there." 

"Sometimes eloping is what is best," Grace said, sending a smile Don's way. 

"I guess. I would have loved to see your wedding too, Mom." As soon as she said the words, she gasped. "Ow." 

"Beth?" 

"Its just Braxton Hicks, I think." 

They kept walking a minute later and Grace kept her eye on Elizabeth. After they got halfway around the subdivision, Elizabeth had a few more contractions and Grace was pretty sure it was labor. 

"Don," she called. He had walked ahead with Dash. 

He jogged back over. "Labor?" 

"Yes," Elizabeth said, gritting her teeth and then breathing through a contraction. "My water just broke." 

"Do you want to keep walking or do you want me to call Jack?" 

"I can keep going." 

"Just so you know, if you get to the point where you can't walk, I'm going to carry you back." 

She chuckled and nodded, sending a text off to Jack. He had taken the boys to school so he was probably on his way back. 

He called her a moment later. "Babe, I'm almost there. I'll pick you up and we can head to the hospital." 

"Ok, thank you." 

"He's almost here." 

"We will take care of Dash and pick up the boys after school," Grace told her.

As Jack pulled up, she was in the middle of another contraction, holding on to Don. 

Jack hopped out and kissed Grace's cheek and shook Don's hand. "Ready for this, Elizabeth?" 

"Yes." He kissed her and then helped her walk to the passenger side of the Buick, promising to keep Don and Grace in the loop.


	22. Chapter 22

A month later…. 

Jack got up when Maleah cried, gently picking her up. "Hi, beautiful. Daddy's got you." He laid her down on the bed and changed her diaper before handing her to Elizabeth to feed her. 

"Thank you, honey." Once Maleah was eating Elizabeth smiled. "This is my favorite time of day." 

"3am? I can think of better times." 

"I mean a quiet house, laying here with you as I feed our daughter. It's so peaceful." 

"Mmhm," he mumbled as he went back to sleep. 

Elizabeth thought back to the night Maleah was born. The whole labor had only been eight hours which wasn't horribly long compared to Brennan's twenty two hours. 

She had refused pain meds this time, wanting to feel everything. She remembered Jack's tears when he saw his daughter for the first time and then she had to stifle a laugh when she remembered Sawyer's reaction. 

"A girl? What are we supposed to do with a sister?" 

As much as he protested, both he and Brennan loved her a lot. They even fed her an occasional bottle and helped change her diaper. 

... 

After the kids were in school, Jack headed in to the city to check on one of his buildings. 

Elizabeth did the dishes and dusted the living room furniture, Maleah snug in her baby wrap against Elizabeth's chest. 

About two o'clock, the doorbell rang making Dash bark. "Dash, hush," she scolded as she walked to the door. 

She opened the door. "Tom! What a wonderful surprise." It had been awhile since Tom visited. 

"Hi, Beth." He walked in and kissed her cheek. "I thought I'd visit and meet my newest niece. Sorry I was out of town." 

She unbuckled the baby sling and lifted the tiny girl and placed her in her uncle's arms. "Can you hold her while I use the bathroom?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just walked away. 

"Well, little one, it's you and me." She was sound asleep so he wasn't too worried. Then the doorbell rang, waking her up. "And whoever's at the door, I guess." He put her gently up to his shoulder and opened the door. 

"Who are you?" the beautiful woman at the door asked. "And why are you holding my niece?" She walked in and looked around. "And where's Beth?" 

"Hang on. This is my niece. I'm Tom Thornton. Who are you?" 

"Annie Leonard. I'm Beth's step-sister." 

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." Tom started swaying as Maleah started whimpering, sucking on his shoulder. "Hang on, sweet girl. Mama will be right back." 

Annie watched him swaying and trying to keep her happy. He was very confident and comfortable with her. It was a very attractive quality in her mind. 

Elizabeth walked back in the room. "Annie, hi. I see you've met Tom, Jack's brother." 

"Yeah," she nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up. 

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and took Maleah from Tom. "I'm going to go feed her. I'll be back in a bit. You two, make yourselves comfortable." 

Elizabeth dialed Jack once Maleah was eating. 

"Hey babe," he answered. "I'm on my way home. Do you want me to grab anything anywhere?" 

"Well, your brother and my stepsister are both here, so maybe something for dinner?" 

"Will do. Greek?" 

"Yes. Anything with baklava at the end works for me." 

"You got it. I'll grab the boys, dinner, and then I'll be home. See you in an hour." 

"Ok, love you." 

"Love you." 

…. 

"So you were travelling?" Annie asked, once he mentioned not being present for their niece's birth. 

"Yes. I was in Arizona." 

"For work?" 

"Yes. I'm a pilot out of Portland International. I was in Arizona for my annual training." 

"I've always wanted to go to Arizona." 

"It has it's good points. It's hot though. I'm not a fan. I like Maine." He took a sip of water and looked at her across the couch. "What do you do?" 

"Currently I co-own Books n' Beans with my Dad. I was working in an architectural firm in New York after college for a few years." 

"Are you an architect?" 

"Technically yes." 

"Why on earth go from that to owning a bookstore?" 

She stayed silent for a moment. "I have my reasons." 

He noticed her erect a wall around herself, blocking his efforts to get to know her. 

"Look, I'm sorry that I pried. I thought since you asked about me, I could ask you too." 

"Nevermind. Its fine." 

Jack and the boys returned home and they ate dinner. All during dinner, Annie stayed quiet. It was her own fault for bringing up New York. She should have stopped with, "I own Books n' Beans." But no. She opened her mouth and spilled out too much. 

Now he will be wondering and trying to find out her reasons for giving up her lucrative job for a bookstore. 

Annie picked up Maleah and headed into Jack and Elizabeth's room to rock her, but mostly it was an excuse to avoid Tom. She was absolutely attracted to his gorgeous blue eyes and dimples that apparently ran in the Thornton family, but she wasn't sure about trusting him yet. 

Tom knocked lightly on the door frame. "May I come in?" 

"Sure." She gently patted the baby's back and smelled her hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of lotion and baby shampoo. Tom walked in, leaving the door open. 

"You're good with her," he mentioned, sitting on the floor and watching them. 

"You are too." 

"I want children one day, always have," he told her. "I considered being a teacher at one point to spend time with them." 

"So why a pilot?" 

"I also wanted to travel and I figured I'd have my own babies one day." 

Something about his honesty impelled her to spill her own story. "I left New York and the firm because of a man." 

He nodded, telling her to continue. 

"We had been dating for two years and we both worked there. I thought he was going to propose. Instead he cheated on me." 

"Jerk." Tom shook his head, feeling suddenly violent towards the man he'd never met. 

"That's not all. I caught him cheating and then after we broke up, he decided to go for the same promotion as I was and he got it." 

"So you lost him and lost out on the promotion." 

"I worked under him for six months but I couldn't do it. It was too awkward and I couldn't handle seeing him everyday." 

"You didn't deserve that, Annie." 

She stood and put Maleah in her crib. She didn't know if she believed that. How else could he justify it unless he wasn't happy with her? 

"I mean it. No one deserves to be cheated on." He slowly touched her hand and looked into her chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but my guess is it made you stronger." 

"I don't know. I feel like all it has done is made me untrusting and skeptical." They walked out of the bedroom and sat in the living room. Jack and Elizabeth were apparently tackling bedtime with the boys so Tom and Annie were alone again. 

"Its understandable if you are." 

"It has been a year. I wish I could just forget, you know?" 

"You may never forget but you can move forward, spend time with friends. Like me!" he said grinning, proud of himself. 

She smiled and wacked him with a throw pillow. "You? Why would I do that?" she teased. 

"Because I'll be a good friend," he told her seriously. "And I'd like to get to know you. We could go get coffee." 

"Now? Its eight o'clock at night." 

"Hot chocolate?" 

"Deal." 

They got up to leave and Jack and Elizabeth came out of the bedrooms. "You both leaving?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah. Thanks for dinner," Annie said giving both of them a hug. "And letting me snuggle Maleah." 

"You're always welcome here, Ann," Elizabeth told her. "I need my sister and the kids need their aunt." 

"Thanks, Beth." 

Jack shook his brother's hand. "When do you fly out next, bro?" 

"Saturday. Heading to San Diego and then Miami." 

"Be careful." 

"I will." 

Jack and Elizabeth watched their siblings walk out and down the sidewalk, stopping to talk again at Tom's truck before they both got in their cars and drive off. "Something's brewing there," Elizabeth mentioned. 

"I'd be good with that. You?" 

"Yeah. It would be fine." 

….

They sat at a small table in the Starbucks on the edge of the city, sipping hot cocoa. 

"So I heard you say you are flying to San Diego Saturday?" 

"Yeah. Then Sunday I fly to Miami. I should be back home Monday, mid-day." 

"Is it scary? Flying a plane?" 

"No. I love it. Maybe one day I'll take you up there." 

"What do you mean? Don't you have a co-pilot?" 

"Yes, in the jets. But my friend Nico owns a private two-seater. I take it up every weekend I'm not working." 

"Oh. I don't know. Flying in a large plane is scary enough." 

"Think about it but I think everyone should try it at least once." 

She sipped her cocoa and they chatted until midnight when the store closed. Then he helped her put her coat on and offered his arm to lead her outside.

She wasn't used to chivalry but she certainly wouldn't object to it now and then.

When he opened her car door for her, she got in and rolled her window down. He leaned over. "What are you doing Monday evening?" he wondered. 

"Same as always. Watching a movie or reading a book in my room at Dad and Grace's. I really need to get my own place," she said with a laugh. 

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" 

"With you?" 

"Unless you would rather read a book," he said, grinning. 

He was so cute when he thought he was clever. "Reading is overrated. I'll go out with you." 

"Great. Don't forget to dress up," he said with a wink. "Drive carefully, Annie." 

"Fly carefully, Tom." 

…. 

Annie pulled in to the driveway about ten minutes later, a smile still on her face.

"Hi, baby girl," Don greeted as she walked in. 

"Hi, Dad." 

"How's that gorgeous granddaughter of mine?" 

"She's wonderful. So snuggly and she smells so good." 

He patted the couch cushion next to him and she sat. "You used to be that tiny. I used to love rocking you to sleep with your tummy all full and warm." 

She smiled and snuggled up to his side. "You rocked me later on too. I loved that." 

"I love you, daughter." 

She raised her head from his shoulder and kissed his warm cheek. "I love you too, Dad." They sat for a few moments in the quiet and then she blurted, "I have a date on Monday night." 

"Do you? Anyone I know?" 

"Yeah, but its early on. I'd rather not give away his identity yet." 

"Fair enough." 

She stood up and stretched. "Oh, and I need to find an apartment. If you hear anything, will you let me know?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Ok, night, dear." 

…. 

Monday after work, Annie got a text from Tom letting her know he had made it home. 

"Okay, that's good. Can I meet you wherever we are going?" 

"Yes, or I can pick you up." 

"I'll meet you." 

"Ok. I made a reservation for seven o'clock at Back Bay Grill. Do you know where that is?" 

"Yeah. On Portland. I'll see you there." 

"Ok." 

Annie drove home and quickly jumped in the shower and then stepped into her new dress she had bought over the weekend. It was a black halter dress with a hi-lo hem and a bow around the waist. She felt beautiful in it and comfortable so she bought it. She added a silver bracelet and earrings and a pair of heels and she was done. 

She walked out into the main part of the house and Grace smiled. "You look lovely, sweetie." 

"Thank you, Grace." 

"Whoever he is, he is going to love you in this dress." 

"I hope so." She wanted the night to go well, even though she wasn't sure she was completely ready for a full on relationship. She kissed her step-mother's cheek and left the house. 

When she arrived at the restaurant, Tom was standing, leaning against his truck, looking way too handsome. Her heart plummeted to her stomach and she knew she was in trouble. 

He walked over and opened her door once she turned off her ignition. "Good evening, mademoiselle." 

She got out, using the hand he offered, and smiled. "Good evening, Tom." 

"You look beautiful, Annie." 

"Thank you. I was hoping this would be good for tonight. Not too fancy?" 

"It's perfect." 

He offered his arm and she slipped her fingers inside his elbow. The atmosphere in the restaurant was perfect. The host took them to the corner booth and seated them, taking her coat and giving them menus. "Your waitress will be right with you folks." 

"Thank you," Tom said with a smile. 

"So, how was your trip?" she wondered. 

"Uneventful." 

"That's good. Wouldn't want an eventful flight, I suppose," she said with a laugh. 

"No, absolutely not." 

"So I thought about it and I think that I want to go flying with you." 

"Great! I have next weekend off." 

"Good evening, folks. My name is Shelly, what can I start you with?" 

The food was amazing. They stayed and talked long after their plates were cleared. They shared a dessert and had some coffee and then finally decided to head home. 

When he opened her door for her, this time she stayed outside. "When do you fly again?" 

"Tomorrow night. Headed to Hawaii." 

"Oh my goodness. I would love to go there someday." 

"Maybe we will, you never know." The fact that he said we, shocked both of them. "I meant you, Annie. I wasn't trying to make assumptions." 

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to say we." 

"No, but I think anything is possible. For instance, when I get back on Thursday, I think there is a possibility that we might go out to dinner again." 

"You do, huh?" She grinned and shook her head. "I agree with that possibility." 

"Great. And I also think that there is a possibility that after dinner that night, I might kiss you." 

"Yeah? Well, I think there is a possibility that I might let you." 

He smiled and kissed her cheek, giving her a hug. "Until then, Annie Leonard." 

"Until then."


	23. Chapter 23

Six months later… 

Annie relaxed in the co-pilot's seat of the Cessna 152 that Tom borrowed from Nico. It was their six month anniversary and he was flying her to Boothbay Harbor for the evening. He had booked a suite at the Tugboat Inn right on the water. They had agreed on the stay in a suite because there was a bedroom and a pullout bed so there weren't any expectations. 

"Annie, look over to the right," he told her in their headsets. 

She looked over and smiled. "It's beautiful." The coast was gorgeous. Boats dotted the water and lighthouses stood tall. "I want to always live here, Tom. I will never get tired of this." 

"And seeing it from the air puts everything in a different perspective, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, it does." 

She thought back to the first time she flew with him. It was a week after their first date and he just took her up and flew her around to let her get a feel for it. She had been super scared but he had been kind, not taking any huge turns or dropping altitude or anything. 

"Annie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," she said, reaching over to kiss his cheek. She hadn't planned to fall for him, but from that first cocoa date at Starbucks, she felt her heart accepting him. It was scary at first. Now, she trusted him completely. She knew he was never going to cheat on her, so when he told her he loved her after three months, she returned the sentiment. 

Now, she imagined them marrying, flying to Hawaii for their honeymoon, having babies, growing old together. 

"Tom?" 

"Yeah?" he asked, concentrating as he flew through the clouds. 

"Marry me." 

She felt the plane drop a bit, making her scream which in turn hurt his ears. "Huh?" 

"I think we should get married." 

"Um, aren't I supposed to ask you?" 

"I don't think that's a rule. It's just tradition that most people follow. I'm not one for following tradition." She smiled, waiting for his answer. 

"Okay. Yes, I will marry you." 

"Great." She looked back out the window like she hadn't just changed their lives forever. "I will let you buy me a ring if you want. You don't have to but I can agree with that tradition." 

"I already did," he told her, that silly grin on his face. 

"When?" 

"Last time I went to Hawaii. I found it in a shop there. It made me think of you so I got it." He paused a moment and brought the plane back under the clouds. "See that bag there?" She looked down at the bag between their seats. "The pocket inside. There's a ring box." 

"Tom! You brought it with you?" 

"Of course. My plan was to propose at dinner tonight." He shrugged. "I guess plans change." 

"I'm sorry. I ruined your plan." 

"You didn't. You took the heat off me. I'm good with that." 

"How long before we land?" she asked. 

"About twenty minutes, why?" 

"Because this ring is gorgeous and I really want to kiss my fiancé right now." 

….. 

Back in Portland, Jack and Elizabeth's house, 

"Mom! Leah just knocked over my tower!" Brennan tattled using the nickname he had given his sister. 

"Sweetie, she's a baby. She is just learning to crawl. If you don't want her to touch your stuff, don't play with it on the floor." 

"But I always play on the floor." 

"I know but you may need to change that." 

"It's not fair." 

"Why don't you let Dad and Sawyer play with Leah and you can come help me make cookies." 

"No, thanks." He walked back into the living room and sat down. Every so often, she heard the baby gurgle or say something in baby talk and Brennan sigh. "I'm going outside with Dash," he told her. 

"Okay, thanks for telling me." 

She heard the door shut and then Jack brought Maleah in the kitchen. "This little girl needs a diaper change and a bottle." 

"There should be a bag of milk in the freezer. I can warm it up if you tackle the diaper." 

"Deal." He bent down and kissed her and then headed to the nursery with Maleah. 

"Mom!" 

"Yes, Sawyer?" 

"Brennan got hurt!" 

"What?" 

She rushed out of the house and onto the deck where she found a sobbing Brennan on the steps, Dash licking his face. 

"Bren? What happened?" 

"I hurt my arm, Mom. It hurts so bad!" He sniffled and cradled his left arm in his right hand. 

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" 

She watched as he tried and the fingers moved slightly. "Ok, baby. Let's tell Dad that we are going to the doctor." 

It turned out, he had fractured his wrist when he tripped over Dash in the backyard. So the poor guy was going to be wearing a cast for the next six weeks. Thankfully, he was right-handed so his schoolwork wouldn't be affected. 

When they got home, it was nine pm and Elizabeth could hear Maleah crying in the bedroom. She knew that she was wanting to nurse and that she had probably refused a bottle so Jack was probably at his wits end. 

When he walked in, she found Jack and Sawyer on the bed trying to keep Maleah happy but it wasn't working. Jack looked up, relief in his eyes. "Thank goodness, Elizabeth. She will not take a bottle." 

"I'm sorry, Jack. Thanks for staying with her." Elizabeth sat in the rocker and started feeding her, silencing her cries. Instead they heard her gulping. "Shh, calm down, sweetie." 

"How's Brennan?" 

"He fractured his wrist. He has to wear a cast for six weeks." 

"Poor kid. I'm going to go see him." 

"Okay." 

About fifteen minutes later, Maleah was asleep and in her crib. Elizabeth went to make tea and then was going to take a bubble bath. 

Jack found her in the kitchen. "Hey." 

"Hi. Would you mind starting a bath for me?" 

"Sure. You doing alright, hon?" 

"Yeah. I'm ok." He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. 

"You can tell me anything, you know?" 

"I know. Vi called and said she had another miscarriage." 

"Oh no. That's horrible." 

"Yeah. I'm so glad she has Rylie because they decided they aren't going to chance getting pregnant again. It's too hard." 

"I can't imagine losing a child. I don't know if I could handle that," Jack admitted. 

"Me either." 

"I guess we need to remember them in our prayers and be grateful everyday and every moment for our children and each other." 

She nodded and hugged him again. "I love you, Jack." 

"I love you." 

…. 

Tom led Annie to their suite, so proud to have her on his arm. The day had been amazing. The second they landed and got out of the plane, Tom slipped her ring on her finger and accepted the kiss she had mentioned before. When they found a cab, they went to the Inn where they were going to stay for the night. 

Next, they went on a boat tour, seeing numerous whales and seals and lobster boats. It was very romantic and they enjoyed themselves immensely. After the boat tour, they headed to Ports of Italy, a restaurant on the harbor. 

After dinner, they walked a bit and ended up back at the Inn. 

Once they were inside, Annie kicked off her shoes. "This was the perfect day, hon," Annie told Tom, giving him a hug. 

"I agree." He just held her for a few moments, loving her, grateful. "I love you so much and I can't believe you proposed," he said with a smirk. 

She smacked his arm and laughed. "You must not have minded. You said yes." 

"Nah. I didn't mind. No matter who asked, we are going to be together in the end." 

She hugged him again and blurted, "I want babies." 

"Now?" 

She laughed again and kissed him. "No, not now. You're a silly man, Tom Thornton." 

"That's why you love me." 

"Very true but seriously, children are important to me and I know they are to you." 

"Yes, they are. I want children too, Annie." 

"And I want my dad to give me away. It's so important. When my mom died he was my rock. I need him there." 

"Sweetheart," he said, grabbing her hands. "I would never ask you to get married without him there. Whenever you want to do it, tell me when. I'll be there." 

"Hawaii for our honeymoon?" 

"Absolutely." 

…. 

The next morning after feeding the baby and placing her in her crib, Elizabeth headed in the bathroom to take a shower. 

She took her time and then came out into the bedroom wrapped in her towel to get dressed. Maleah was still asleep so she walked over to the closet. 

"Morning, beautiful," Jack mumbled from the bed. 

"Morning, handsome." 

"Hey, can you come here a moment?" 

"I'm getting my clothes, just a second." 

She found a pair of jeans and a "My kids are my life" t-shirt. That about summed it up. 

She sat down on his side of the bed. "What did you need?" 

"You." He pulled her clothes gently out of her hands and put them on her side of the bed. Then he sat up and gently kissed her soft, slightly damp shoulder. "I need you." Then his lips found their way to her collarbone. "You smell so good." 

"Babe, the kids will want breakfast soon. We don't have time." 

"Its about thirty minutes before they need to get up. We have time." 

"I'm sorry." She got up and grabbed her clothes. "I'm just not feeling romantic this morning." She dressed and threw the towel into the hamper before leaving the room. 

He got up, put a t-shirt on, grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the kitchen. "Elizabeth, what's going on? Are you sad because of Vi?" 

"Yes, I am, but that's not it." She opened the sliding door for Dash to run out and the resumed making her tea. "Jack, do you realize how long its been since we went on a date? And then came home and spent time together, just us? Four months. The last time was four months ago." 

"We could have spent time together a few minutes ago but you weren't in the mood," he pointed out. 

"I'm not just talking about being intimate. I miss you, Jack. Talking to you and or taking a bath together or watching a movie and holding your hand. We need to make it happen, because honestly, I feel like we are in a rut." 

Sawyer and Brennan walked out then, ending their conversation. Elizabeth heard Maleah on the monitor so she walked away with a sigh. 

"Ok, boys. This weekend, who do you want to stay with? Gran and Papa or Grandma and Grandpa?" 

"Gran and Papa!" they said in unison. 

"Okay. I'll make the arrangements." 

… 

Two days later, Jack ordered a bouquet of red roses and had them delivered to the house while he was working in the city. 

Elizabeth smiled when the deliveryman asked for "the most beautiful woman in the world." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"The name on the card says "The most beautiful woman in the world."" 

"I'll take them. Thank you," she said, her cheeks turning red as the roses in her hands. 

She pulled out her phone and texted Jack. "I just got an interesting delivery. Not sure they r 4 me tho." 

"No 1 else deserves the title, love." 

"What's the occasion?" 

"B cause u are my wife and I love u." 

"Thank u. I love u 2." 

"B ready 2 go by 6pm." 

"Go where?" 

"Out. Kids will be with your parents overnight. Even Maleah." 

"She needs me to nurse her b4 bed." 

"U will. I got a plan. Trust me." 

"Ok." 

So she spent the afternoon doing her normal things but she included packing a bag for Maleah and getting dressed up for her outing with Jack. 

When she opened her top dresser drawer to take something out, she found a small silver box that said "Open Me" on top. 

She opened it and gasped. Inside was a diamond eternity band, that fit perfectly with her wedding ring and engagement ring. It was gorgeous.

Sweetheart,

I love you with all of my heart. I can't wait to spend the evening with you."

Jack

"I can't wait either, Jack."


	24. Chapter 24

Jack rubbed her back with his fingertips, her silky skin tempting him. "I'm sorry it took so long for us to get time together, Elizabeth." 

She moved a bit, trying to be more comfortable. "Its not your fault. We both just let life distract us." 

He chuckled and tipped her chin up slightly, kissing her softly. "You're definitely distracting me now." 

Jack had taken her to DiMillos on the Water for a very romantic dinner, dancing her around the dining room, close as he dared. 

Then on their way home, he took her to Don and Grace's so she could nurse Maleah to sleep. 

Finally he brought her home and they danced more, took a jacuzzi, and then just enjoyed each other. It had been perfect. Now, because she didn't want the night to end, she was fighting her sleep. 

She rolled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Wait, where are you going?" 

"To get a snack. Want something?" 

"Like what?" 

"Leftovers from dinner. I have lobster rolls and cheddar garlic biscuits." 

She wrapped her silky robe around herself and walked out of the room. He, of course, wanted to follow but hoped she would bring the snack back to bed.

She came back five minutes later with a plate of food. 

"Ok, so let's talk," she said, sitting on her knees and taking a bite of food. 

He sat up and leaned against the headboard. "About what?" 

"I don't know. Have you had any more issues with the cameras at any of your sites?" 

"No. It's been pretty quiet." He watched her eating her food and smiled. "Can I have a bite?" 

She moved closer and held up the last bite of her lobster roll, placing it in his mouth. "Good?" 

"Oh yeah," he said, swallowing. "Thank you." 

"Thank you for tonight, hon. It was perfect." 

"Is that why you're putting off going to sleep? Because you don't want it to end?" 

"You know me well, husband." 

"Yes, I do." He grabbed the sash from her robe and pulled, making her gasp. 

"What are you up to?" she asked, popping a piece of biscuit in her mouth. 

"Oh, just keeping the evening going." 

Grace brought the baby home bright and early the next morning. Apparently, sleeping in a new place was not on Maleah's list of favorite things to do. 

Grace handed her to Jack. "She cried quite a bit once you left, but eventually she fell asleep again." 

"Sorry, Grace," he said kissing her cheek. 

"Its fine. She's just missing Elizabeth and I think teething." Grace gave Maleah a kiss on her rosy cheeks. "Bye sweet girl, Gran loves you. We will bring back the boys this afternoon." 

"Thank you again." 

"You're welcome, Jack." They watched her leave and then Jack turned toward the hallway. 

"Well, honey bunny, let's go find Mama." 

Maleah rubbed her eyes and whimpered, agreeing with him. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled, reaching for the baby. "Hi, sweetie. Want to come lay with me?" 

"Yes," Jack teased. 

"I was talking to her, silly man, but I won't complain." 

So he did. He watched as she fed the baby and then the three of them fell asleep together. It was perfect. 

…. 

That evening, the whole family, including Charlotte and Tom, gathered at Jack and Elizabeth's for Tom and Annie's announcement. 

They barbecued steaks and lobster and then ate dinner in the backyard. After dinner, Tom stood, his arm around Annie. 

"Everyone, as you know, Annie and I headed to Boothbay this past week. It was our six month Anniversary and at dinner that night I planned on asking her to be my wife. But you all know how plans change." 

"Please don't say you eloped," Elizabeth blurted. 

"No, Beth," Annie said with a smile. "I proposed to him as we were flying." 

"Go girl!" Julie shouted. 

"So we have decided to get married in November, in Hawaii. We hope you all will join us there." 

A lot of cheering and congratulations were followed by a toast to the engaged couple. 

Elizabeth looked around for Viola. Steven was there, holding Rylie who was asleep, even with all the noise. No, Vi though. 

Elizabeth stood from her chair and whispered to Jack that she'd be inside for a few minutes. 

She found her in the guest room, crying, curled up in bed. So Elizabeth walked over, kicked off her shoes, and curled up with her, holding her from behind.

She wasn't going to say that it was ok, because to Viola, it was far from ok. She also wasn't going to say she understood because she didn't. So, she just cried with her and if she wanted to talk, Elizabeth would listen. 

"I don't know why I came," Vi told her after awhile. "I'm not much good to anyone right now." 

"Because you're being supportive. That's what you do, Vi. I couldn't have made it through my first year here without you." Elizabeth put her head on Vi's shoulder.  
"Now, I'll support you." 

Vi kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "Thank you, Beth. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." She hoped one day, Vi and Steve could move forward and maybe adopt a child. Until then, Elizabeth would help get her through it. 

…. 

A few days later, Steve and Viola's home 

"Babe, I've been thinking," Steve told her as they read a book in bed. 

"About what?" 

"I think we should start the adoption process." 

"Steve. It's too soon. I can't even think about that right now." 

"Well, hear me out. I've been researching. If we do an International adoption, it could take a year or two." 

"Can we just wait? Please?" 

"Sure, sweetie. I'm sorry." 

"I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." She turned off her lamp and curled up in a ball, facing away from him. 

"Night, Vi. I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Steve didn't bring it up again for about a month. During that month, he did more research and printed documents and instructions for what was involved. Then he made arrangements for Rylie to stay with his parents, right down the street, and he planned a date night in for Vi. 

When she walked in the house after visiting Elizabeth, Rylie was already at his parents and the dining room was already set up. 

He had placed their best dishes and crystal wine goblets on the table. In the center there were two candles and a bouquet of wildflowers, Vi's favorite. 

"Steve?" 

"Good evening, Mrs. Raymond," he said, kissing her cheek. 

"What's going on, Mr. Raymond?" 

"Date night." 

"I don't know if I'm ready yet, Steve." 

"Vi, there is no pressure here. I just want us to spend time together and talk. We don't always get time for that." He pulled her into his arms and held her gently.  
"I miss you, sweetheart." 

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been very happy lately." 

"No, Vi. I don't expect you to instantly be happy after what happened. I just meant I want to spend time alone with you." 

She nodded and stepped out of his arms. "I'm going to go change." 

"You look fine." 

"I feel like I need to be a bit more dressed up. I'll be out in a few." Ten minutes later, she walked back out and headed into the kitchen. "Need any help?" 

"Absolutely not. I'm serving you tonight, Vi." 

He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "This reminds me of when we were dating. You used to cook for me all the time." And she loved it. 

"That was a wonderful time in our lives. Getting to know each other. Falling in love. Dreaming of our future." 

"It was going to be a good one, if I remember right," Vi said. 

"Yes, and it has been. We love each other, we have the most adorable daughter in the world, my job is stable, we have our own home, we've traveled a bit. I honestly have everything I need to be happy." 

She stayed quiet as he finished cooking dinner. 

"Are you happy, Vi? I'm not talking about what's happened. I mean in general, do you have everything you need?" 

"To be honest, no. I do want another child, Steve, and I want Rylie to have a sibling. It just hurts so much to think about it." 

"That's why I think an international adoption is our best option. It will take, at the least, a year, maybe two to finalize. But there are so many children that need love and security and we can give them that." 

So she thought about it, long and hard. For a few weeks they talked about it, deciding whether she actually thought it was a good idea. In the end, by mid-July, they decided to apply. 

….. 

November, Oahu 

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the pastor asked. 

"Her step-mother and I do," Don said tearfully, squeezing Grace's hand.

Annie turned back toward Tom and smiled. She couldn't believe they were standing in paradise, saying vows on the beach at sunset. 

"Do you, Anne Brielle Leonard take Thomas Andrew Thornton to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do," she vowed. 

Tom stepped a bit closer and grinned at her, his eyes teary. 

"Do you, Thomas Andrew Thornton take Anne Brielle Leonard to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"May we have the rings?" 

Sawyer and Brennan both stepped forward, each handing the pastor a ring.

"Thank you, boys." 

"You're welcome," they said in unison, and then went back to their seats. 

Tom slipped Annie's ring on her finger and smiled. "With this ring, I marry you. This is my promise to you, forever." 

Annie did the same. "With this ring, I marry you. This is my promise to you, forever." 

"I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Tom, you may kiss your bride." 

…. 

A bit later, Elizabeth walked over to Jack who was standing, staring out at the ocean. 

"Hey, what's going on?" She slipped her fingers into his palm and squeezed. 

"Nothing." 

"Sweetheart, I know you. You are somewhere else. You've been unusually quiet since we arrived here a few days ago." 

"I have something to tell you and I'm worried about how you'll react." 

"You can tell me anything, Jack. I'll listen." 

"Who has the kids?" 

"My parents." 

"Let's go for a walk then." He started walking toward the water and she followed, feeling a bit anxious. 

As they stood with their toes in the warm sand, Jack turned toward her. "I heard from my former boss. He wants me to work for him again." 

"Undercover?" She already knew the answer. His expression told her everything.

"Yes. There's a big case and with my experience, he thinks we can finish it." 

"What did you tell him?" 

"I said I needed to speak with you about it." 

"That's something. But you want to do it, don't you?" 

"Yes. This case is huge, Elizabeth. They've been working on it for months. They finally got a reputable tip and now they need someone to be on the inside." 

"What would you be doing?" 

"I can't tell you. It's too risky." 

"That should tell you what my thoughts are. Jack, these children need you. I need you. If you're going to be doing this…whatever it is and it's so dangerous that I can't know about it, you should think twice." 

"I want to do this, Elizabeth." 

"And I don't want to lose another husband or a father for our children." She shook her head and walked back to the reception, trying to control her emotions. 

"Beth? What's wrong, dear?" Grace asked, handing Maleah over to her. 

"Nothing, Mom. Everything is fine." 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here," she said, knowing things were not fine. 

"Thanks, but it's up to me and Jack to figure it out." 

She just hoped the decision he made was going to be best for everyone.

****Well my friends, there is one more chapter left of this story. The next chapter will take place a little over two years in the future. Enjoy****


	25. Chapter 25

Two and a half years later…. 

Elizabeth nursed two month old Julian while Maleah played with her doll nearby. She was waiting for Jack to return from his latest assignment for Portland PD. For the last two and a half years, since their trip to Hawaii, he had been doing periodic undercover assignments. 

The decision had been made with Jack's promise that, with the exception of the first one, he wouldn't take the most dangerous assignments. He had no intention of taking unnecessary risks when his wife and now four children waited for him at home. 

Elizabeth looked up as now nine year old Sawyer and Brennan walked in from school. 

"Mom, Aunt Vi needs to speak with you," Brennan told her. 

Vi and four year old Rylie walked in the door. "Beth! We're going! To Nigeria! We'll finally bring her home." 

"You are? That's wonderful! When?" 

"Next week. I can't believe she will be home for Christmas." 

About eighteen months before, Viola and Steve had found a baby girl to adopt in Nigeria. Her name was Nasha and she was almost three. Finally they were headed there to bring her home. 

"Is it still okay for you to watch Rylie? We will be gone two weeks." 

"Of course. Happy to do it." 

"Thank you." Vi reached for Julian who was sleeping on Elizabeth's lap. "Hi, handsome," she told her nephew, kissing his rosy cheeks. 

"Boys, time for homework. You can play video games after you're done." 

"I have to do a book report, Mom," Brennan told her. 

"Please tell me it's not due tomorrow." 

"Nope. Friday." 

"That's three days away. Brennan Thornton. Sawyer, do you have one too?" 

"Yes." 

"Holy moly." 

"Holy moly what?" Jack asked as he walked in the door. 

"Dad!" both boys yelled, running over to him. 

"Boys, shh. Julian's asleep." Elizabeth walked over and waited her turn to greet Jack. Finally the coast was clear. "Hi, babe," she said with a brief kiss. "I'm glad you're home." 

"I'm guessing, whatever you said holy moly about will now be my responsibility?" 

"I knew I married a smart man." She patted his chest and walked in to the kitchen to make dinner. 

Jack groaned when the boys told him about the book reports. "Good thing we have lots of books in the library. Go get started, boys." 

The rest of the evening involved reading, dinner, baths, more reading and then Jack tucked the boys in while Elizabeth took care of Maleah and Julian. 

When Jack entered the bedroom, he smiled. Elizabeth, Maleah, and Julian were all asleep on the bed. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful family to come home to. 

That afternoon, they had finally closed a case so he told his boss that he needed some time off. Summer was almost upon them and he wanted to take everyone down to Florida for a few weeks once school was out. 

Jack slid into bed moving Maleah over a few inches so he could lay down comfortably. "Daddy," the little angel whispered. 

"Hi, sweetheart. Close your eyes and sleep." 

"You seep," she told him, starting the game they played often. 

"No you sleep," Jack retorted, kissing her nose. 

"Let's all sleep," Elizabeth said, one eye open. 

She sat up, picked Julian up, and put him in his crib. "Maleah? Time to go potty then bedtime in your room." 

"No, here!" 

"Let's go, little miss sassy." 

"Me not sassy, Mama." 

"I beg to differ, sweet pea." Elizabeth shooed her into the bathroom and then brought her back to say goodnight to Jack. 

"Night, Maleah." 

"Night, Daddy." She kissed his puckered lips and Elizabeth carried her away.

When Elizabeth returned she changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed, thinking Jack was asleep. However, a moment later, she felt him move up behind her and sigh. 

"Bedtime?" he asked. 

"Yup. Goodnight, love." 

"Wait, what? Are you mad at me?" 

"For what? I haven't seen you in two weeks." 

"Exactly, which is why I'm shocked you just want to go to sleep. I mean, it's been awhile, about three months to be exact." She turned and looked at him.

"Elizabeth, you said you went to the doctor and he said you're healed." 

"True. I just don't feel very attractive right now." 

"No matter what, I'm always going to be attracted to you. That being said, I think you look amazing. But, I won't push. Just tell me when you're ready." 

She kissed his perfect lips and sighed. "I'm ready." 

"What? You just said… You have a mean streak, Mrs. Thornton." 

"Changed my mind. What can I say? You have magical lips." 

….. 

Next week…. 

Vi and Steve left for Nigeria, leaving Rylie with Jack and Elizabeth. 

Good thing was, Jack was on leave from Portland PD so he kept the boys and Rylie busy when Elizabeth felt overwhelmed. 

This particular day, he took Dash and the boys to the park to run around while Elizabeth kept the girls and Julian. 

"Dad, can we get a boat?" 

They had mentioned getting one a few years before, but it never happened. The babies happened so they pushed it out of their minds. 

"We will talk to Mom about it, okay, Bren?" 

"Ok." 

"We are going to Florida in a few weeks so I will make sure that we go on a boat ride while we are there." 

"Can we go fishing?" Sawyer chimed in. 

"Yep!" 

"And can we see dolphins?" 

"Of course." 

Jack listened as the boys chatted excitedly about the trip until they arrived at the park. Then he sat on a bench and texted Elizabeth. 

"Hey, babe." 

"Hey." He called her instead. 

"I'm missing you." 

"I was just thinking that I wish you were here. I miss you too." 

"The boys mentioned a boat again. What do you think?" 

"I don't really see a need but I'll leave it up to you." 

"It might be fun. Maybe one night we can get a sitter for the kids and go for a sunset ride." 

"Sounds pretty romantic." 

"I try." Silence filled the line for a moment. "Want me to grab dinner on the way home?" 

"Sure. Let's get Italian." 

"Sounds good. Love you, Elizabeth." 

"Love you too." 

….. 

An hour later…. 

Jack pulled into his driveway and he immediately took note of the number of cars. All belonged to family but it would put a damper on getting alone time with Elizabeth until later. 

They walked in and he was greeted with baby noises, kids playing, conversation, and now Dash barking loudly with excitement. 

He put the food on the counter realizing what he brought would not feed everyone. They could order pizza though. 

He pulled out his phone to look for the number when he felt arms slip around his waist. "Hi, handsome." 

"Hey," he told her, turning and wrapping his arms around her. "There are a lot of people here." 

"I know, they kind of just showed up. I'm sorry." 

"No need. Family is family." 

"We've been talking about throwing a party to welcome Nasha into the family. Not right away. Maybe a month from now, after we get back from Florida." 

"Sure." He traced her temple and jaw with his fingertip before leaning down to kiss her tempting lips. 

"Aunt Beth?" Rylie's little voice said from the doorway. 

"Hi, sweetheart. What's wrong?" She bent down to pick her up and kissed her cheeks. 

"When do Mama and Daddy come home?" 

"A little bit longer yet." 

"I want them." 

"I know but when they come home, they will have your new sister. Isn't that exciting?" 

"Nasha." 

"Yep. Nasha. You'll get to play games and read books and share a room." 

"Yeah. That will be fun." 

"Yes it will." 

Julian cried in the living room so Elizabeth handed Rylie to Jack. "Hey, punkin, let's order pizza." 

"Okay! With ham?" 

"Ham it is." 

…. 

That night… 

All the kids were in bed and so were Jack and Elizabeth. "It's so quiet," Jack whispered. 

"I thought that's what you wanted." she whispered back, kissing his chin. 

"It is. Was. I don't know." 

"Our bath was nice." 

"It was." 

"Jack, what's going on?" 

"Ever think about moving?" he blurted. 

"What? No. I love Maine." 

"Sure, but some place warm all year round. Like Florida." 

"Are you serious?" 

"I don't know if I am. My company can basically run without me. Coulter and Avery and Flynn are more than capable." 

"Of course they don't need you every day but my parents and our siblings and your parents…every one is close by." 

"I know. It was just a thought." 

A thought he had been thinking about for a year. One that gave him the idea of going on vacation there and house hunting. But she really didn't want to move. So unless she changed her mind, in Maine they would stay. 

…. 

The next day… 

"Hudson," Annie told her, rubbing her eight month pregnant belly. 

"Hudson. I like it." 

"Hudson Donald Thornton. It had to have Dad's name included. Tom agreed as long as our next boy could include Thomas, after his dad." 

"I'm so happy for you, Annie." 

"Thanks. Me too. It's been a long few years." Tom and Annie had tried to get pregnant since they got married. It took a long time, but finally they succeeded. And now, Hudson would join the family shortly and no one could be happier than them. Although Charlotte and Tom Sr. were a close second. "After everything, now I'm doubting if I'm ready." 

Elizabeth handed Julian to her and smiled. Annie immediately snuggled him, taking a deep breath of his clean baby scent. "You're ready." 

"Yeah. Maybe I am. I really can't wait to meet him. Will he have Tom's dimples? Will he be tall and strong like his grandfathers?" 

"If I could wager a guess, I'd say yes on both accounts." Julian woke up, grunting and stretching. "Its time for him to eat. I'll take him for a few moments."

Elizabeth got him settled and looked at her sister who was starting to fall asleep on the couch. She was beautiful and happy. That's what mattered. 

Elizabeth thought about Jack's idea of moving away. She couldn't imagine not living with all their family nearby. If they moved, would she be happy? She didn't know, but the move seemed important to him so she would pray about it and talk to him again. 

…. 

About ten days later, Steve and Viola returned home with their beautiful Nasha, excited to be there and introduce Rylie to her new sister. 

Vi texted Elizabeth to ask if someone could drop off Rylie in about an hour. She said that she would leave the kids with Jack and bring her over. 

"Nasha and Mama and Daddy are home?" Rylie asked from the back seat. 

"Yes they are. We will be there very soon." 

Rylie kicked her feet and looked out the window as she waited the ten minutes it took. 

Elizabeth parked, got out, and lifted Rylie out of the car. She immediately ran up to the door with Elizabeth trailing with her bag behind. 

Vi opened the door and her arms. "Rylie!" 

"Mama!" 

Elizabeth followed them inside, anxious to see her new niece. Steve sat in the recliner cuddling a beautiful dark skinned little girl with bright eyes. 

Rylie ran over and climbed up on his lap, leaning against her dad. 

"She's lovely, Vi. How was your trip?" 

"Hard. It was hard to take her away from the only home she's ever known. She cried so much and it broke my heart." 

"She seems alright now." 

"For the most part. She still only wants Steve. That's really hard for me." 

"She will want you very soon, Vi. Once she sees you with Rylie, she will figure out she wants what Rylie is getting." 

"I hope so." 

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "I promise." 

Vi saw something was on Elizabeth's mind. "Want some tea?" 

"Yeah." The women went in to the kitchen and talked while they sipped tea. 

"What's on your mind, Beth?" 

"Jack wants to move to Florida." 

"How do you feel about that?" 

"I don't want to go. Everyone is here." 

"True, but it might be nice not to have to deal with winter anymore." 

"I don't mind winter. I just don't want to be somewhere where I don't know anyone." 

"You'll meet new people." 

Elizabeth thought again about leaving as she drove home. It would be different if Jack had work there that he was moving for. But moving just to move, she didn't see a reason. Uprooting a great dane and four children was going to be quite the task. She couldn't even imagine it. 

When she got home, she headed to the kitchen to start dinner. "Babe?" Jack said from the doorway, but she was in her own world, stewing about Florida.  
"Elizabeth." 

She looked up. "I'm sorry. What?" 

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing much." She put the chicken she prepared earlier in the oven and washed her hands. "I'm going to pack. Our plane is at eight. So we need to get to the airport at six thirty at the latest." 

She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand. "Babe. Talk to me." 

"I don't want to move. I don't see a need to uproot the kids and Dash and move us all there." 

"Then we won't." He was disappointed, mostly because he had been working it through in his mind and he figured she would be willing. She didn't look like she believed him. "Elizabeth, we won't go. I can work here like always." 

"You're not mad?" 

"Of course not. It was just something I had been thinking about for a while. I knew the possibility was there that you wouldn't want to go." 

She nodded and tried to leave again, but this time he pulled her into a nice long hug. "I love you, Jack." 

"I love you too." 

"I am going to pack." 

…. 

That night…. 

"How long, Jack?" she asked as soon as the lights were out. 

"How long what?" 

"You said you'd been thinking about moving to Florida for a while. How long?" 

"Just the past year." 

She turned the light back on. "Are you serious?" 

"Yeah. It's not a big deal." 

"A year. And you never mentioned it?" 

"You were pregnant most of that year, and I'm sorry, babe, but with this pregnancy you were….not easy." 

She couldn't deny it. It had been rough. First horrible morning sickness until she was almost five months. Then she got a kidney stone and was hospitalized for it. Then she ended up in labor for almost 24 hours. In between those things, she knew she was beyond moody. 

"Good point." She turned the light off and moved back into his arms, her head on his chest. "Jack, why Florida?" 

"A fresh start. Somewhere our family can start new, no sad memories for any of us in Florida." 

"Are you having a hard time missing Katie?" 

"No but Sawyer is. He came to me crying one day, saying he couldn't remember her anymore." 

"He keeps her picture by his bed." 

"Yes but she is just a woman that was holding a little boy that he knows is him in that picture. He doesn't remember anything she used to do or how she sounded." 

"Poor kid. I understand. I had the same revelation about my Dad. I remember more because I have more to look back on, but I get it." She kissed his chin.  
"Maybe I'll tell him that if it comes up again." 

"I'd appreciate that." 

….. 

It came up again the next morning, very early. Elizabeth wandered in his and Brennan's room to find him crying on his bed, staring at the picture of him and Katie. 

Elizabeth sat down next to him, putting her arm around him. "Its okay, sweetheart." He laid his head on her chest so she kissed his hair. 

"Mama, I don't remember her." 

"That's okay. You remember when I told you that my Daddy died? Gran's husband?" 

"Yeah. Do you remember him?" 

"He is fading from my memory just like your Mom is from yours." 

"It makes me sad." 

"Me too but your mom and my dad wouldn't want us to always be sad about them. Now I have Papa Don as a Dad and you have me. We both have people to love us and take care of us. I'm very happy that I have him if I can't have my first daddy." 

She stroked his hair as he thought about what she said. "I'm very happy I have you if I can't have her." 

"I'll always love you, Sawyer. No matter what." 

"I love you too." 

Maleah and Brennan walked with Jack and Julian. "Who wants to go to Florida?" Jack said with a grin. 

"Me!" The boys shouted. 

"Well, let's eat so we can catch our plane." 

…. 

Two days after Jack and Elizabeth left, Annie went into labor. She was working at the book store with her dad, sorting piles of new books when her water broke. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes, sweetie." 

"My water just broke." 

"It did?" 

"Yes. Will you take me to the hospital now?" 

"Of course. You text Grace and Tom on the way." He looked at his daughter, the picture of grace and calmness as she gathered her purse and phone. Her mother had been like that as well. "You are pretty calm, Annie." 

"Yeah. I am ready for this. I can't wait to meet him." 

They paused to put the alarm on and flip the closed sign before heading outside to his truck. As they drove, she had a few contractions. In between those, she called Tom who said he would meet them there and then she called Grace who agreed to do the same. 

"What are you naming him, Annie?" Don asked. 

"Hudson." She left out the Donald part as a surprise for later. 

"Oh, that's a cute name. I can picture a grandson named Hudson." 

"With big brown eyes and Tom's dimples," she said with a smile, rubbing her belly. 

"You are going to be an amazing mother, hon." 

"Thanks, Dad. I'm certainly going to give it my best try. I love him so much already. I can't imagine what I'm going to feel when I see him." 

"It will be overwhelming but so wonderful. At least that is what I felt when I first saw you." 

"Tell me that story, Dad. I don't think I have ever heard it." 

So he told her the story as they drove to keep her mind off the contractions. 

….. 

In Florida 

"Jack! Annie is in labor!" Elizabeth told him as they drove to the marina. They rented a boat for the day so they could take the boys fishing. 

"Great! I love being an uncle." 

"I wish I was there." 

"I know. She's quite early." 

"About three weeks, unless they miscalculated I guess." 

"Whoa! Mom, look at that boat!" Brennan said pointing. 

There was a large yacht docked close by. It was huge. "Yeah, babe, but that one isn't ours." 

"Oh." 

"Actually…." Jack began. 

"Jack Thornton," Elizabeth said. "You rented that huge yacht?" 

"It wasn't all that much compared to the others." She raised her eyebrows. "It wasn't. I know the owner. Or should I say, Don knows the owner. He gave me a deal." 

"Don, as in, Leonard?" 

"The one and only. Don't worry, Elizabeth. This is going to be great and comfy for you and the younger kids." 

…. 

Back in Portland….that afternoon 

"Babe, push!" Tom told her. "I can see the head. I can see him. He's right there." Tom couldn't believe he was about to be a father. He had wanted it for so long and now it was moments away. 

After another few pushes, he was out, screaming and pinking up nicely. The nurse immediately put him on Annie's chest, making sure he got the necessary skin to skin contact all babies need. 

"Oh, my gosh. Tom, look at him. He's beautiful." He had nice dark curly hair and her nose, as far as she could see. 

"He is and so are you," Tom told her, kissing her. "I love you so much, Annie." 

"I love you." 

Tom took a picture a bit later after he was cleaned off and wrapped up, sending it to all the family members. 

….. 

That evening 

The sun was setting on the water as they floated on the gulf. The kids were all asleep in the rather opulent bedroom down below deck. They had caught enough fish for dinner and fried them up, pairing it with buttered potatoes and corn that the boys wanted. 

"This is nice, don't you think?" Jack asked as they stood at the railing, watching birds diving and catching fish. 

"Yeah. It is." 

"Tomorrow, I have somewhere I want us to go." 

"Like where?" 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Okay, then I will take you and the kids there and see what you think." 

"Alright." She kissed his cheek and stared back at the water. "What are you up to, Jack?" 

"Nothing much." 

"Mmhm." 

"I did secure us the boat for the night." 

"We are going to sleep here?" 

"Yeah. There's another bedroom. It has a feather bed."

"On a boat?" 

"Well, yes. Especially this boat." 

She heard Julian cry down below so she kissed him and left him standing there. Jack watched her leave and hoped that she wouldn't get mad when she saw what his plans were for the next day. 

….. 

"A house, Jack?" she said looking over at him. "Why are we here?" 

"Because I made the appointment when I finalized the plans for the trip. I didn't want to cancel it because I wanted you to see the house." He could see she was about to shoot it down without seeing it. "Just give it a chance. You never know, you might actually like it." 

She nodded a moment later and got out, getting Julian and Maleah out. 

"Good morning. Jack Thornton?" a woman in a suit said from the porch of the house. 

"Yes, Maria Coldwater?" 

"That's me." She walked down the brick walk toward them and smiled. Jack shook her hand and then Elizabeth did the same. 

"This is my wife, Elizabeth, and our children." 

"Nice to meet all of you," she told them. "What do you say we go inside and look at the house?" 

"Why are we here, Mom?" Sawyer asked as they walked in the beautiful foyer. 

"We are just visiting the house, sweetie. Use your inside voices in here, okay?" 

That was easier said than done. Maleah didn't quite get the concept of inside voices so once she figured out that her voice echoed inside the empty house, she took advantage of it. 

"So this is the master suite," Maria told them as they entered the room. It was a large, very nice room. It had four large windows and two walk in closets. The bathroom was nicer than the one in their house. 

The house had five, good size, bedrooms, four and a half baths, and a very nice screened in sunroom/veranda leading to a huge deck and fenced in pool and yard. Dash would have a blast, she thought. 

The kitchen was a chef's dream and she could just imagine Jack cooking in there.

She didn't know why she was imagining things like Dash in the back yard and Jack cooking in the kitchen. They weren't moving. But she could see it as if they already lived there. 

…. 

Ten days later…. 

The whole family was at Jack and Elizabeth's for Nasha's welcome to the family party. 

Tom, Annie, and Hudson sat on the love seat, watching the festivities. Tom felt so protective of his family, he didn't want to leave their side. 

Vi, Julie, and Elizabeth sat on the floor by the couches keeping Nasha, Maleah, Julian, Rylie, Emerson, and Chloe busy while Jack, the older boys, his Dad, Don, and Blake manned the grill outside with Steve. 

Grace and Charlotte made side dishes in the kitchen, chuckling at the huge amount of noise in the house. 

When the food was all prepared, everyone gathered outdoors by the two picnic tables and the deck. 

"Everyone," Jack said, raising his voice to be heard. Once quiet, he spoke. "Before we pray and then eat, I just want to say how proud I am to have a new niece in the family. Welcome Nasha!" Everyone clapped, including the guest of honor. "This family is a huge blessing. Just a few years back, I was struggling through life as a single father, not sure how I could be happy again. How to make Sawyer happy again. Then I met Elizabeth and Brennan and they were going through the same thing. It was perfect. All four of us needed a second chance to live again." Elizabeth smiled through her tears. "Now look at how much our families have grown. Please join me in a prayer of gratitude." 

Everyone bowed their heads. "Dear Lord, we thank you today for the love of this family. Every one of us gathered here is deeply grateful to you for bringing us together and for bringing us Nasha. Please help her to know that we all love her and will take care of her forever. Also, we are grateful for this food we are about to eat and for everything you give us daily. Through Jesus name, Amen." 

Everyone echoed "Amen" and wiped their tears. 

Jack hung back and watched as everyone filled their plates. "Babe? Not hungry?" Elizabeth asked him, slipping her arms around his waist. 

"I am. I just want to remember this moment. There won't be too many like this after we move." 

"No, I suppose not." She kissed his lips and smiled. "But, I think starting over is what we need. After all, we will only be a plane ride away." 

***Well, this is the end of this story. When I started it, I never intended for it to be a long one with dozens of chapters. However, as you can see, I left it open for a possible continuation at some point. No promises there but I hope you'll read other stories that I will post in the future. Until then, thank you for your support! It means the world. ***


End file.
